Quand une moldue découvre la magie
by Dolly67
Summary: L'histoire d'une moldue de 24 ans, qui découvre peu à peu le monde de la magie... Comment va t elle réagir? Mais surtout que lui révèlera ce monde?
1. Emmenagement

Cet appartement n'était ni chaleureux, ni convivial, ni même beau, mais au moins elle était chez elle. En effet, Amélia venait d'emménager dans ce petit deux pièces et les cartons qui traînaient dans tous les coins, en témoignaient. Elle ferma la porte derrière les déménageurs, qui, après avoir déposés les meubles du salon et bus un café, avaient finalement décidé de partir.

Amélia s'assit sur le canapé, tant bien que mal, dans ce qui semblait être le salon malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière et le désordre apparent. Elle se mit à réfléchir.

Ces trois derniers mois avaient été les plus difficiles de sa vie. Tout commença la veille de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, le jour où ses parents étaient allés chercher un cadeau, un meuble pour être exact, à leur seule et unique fille.

Amélia se réjouissait de ce présent qui voulait dire bien plus pour elle que quoi que ce soit d'autre. En effet, elle s'apprêtait à quitter le nid familial pour emménager dans un appartement de la banlieue parisienne, et recevoir un meuble en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, signifiait que ses parents l'encourageaient dans son choix. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait partir et puis après plusieurs heures de discussions, elle les avait convaincus.

Finalement, après leur travail respectif, Mr et Mme Walter avaient pris la route, cherchant le cadeau inestimable. Amélia était restée à la maison, tranquillement devant le poste de télévision, quand le téléphone sonna.

Ce coup de fil, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Elle décrocha le combiné, écoutant la voix de l'homme de l'autre côté, mais ne put croire à ce qu'il lui annonçait. C'était un médecin des urgences, qui lui expliqua que ses parents venaient d'avoir un terrible accident de voiture et qu'aucun des deux n'avaient malheureusement survécu.

Le monde, dans lequel Amélia vivait, s'écroula. En l'espace d'un instant, toute sa vie fut bouleversée et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis, trois mois pendant lesquels Amélia découvrit le vrai sens du mot souffrance. Perdre ses parents l'avait évidemment beaucoup fragilisé et cette épreuve, elle n'y était pas préparée.

Après avoir sombré plusieurs semaines dans une dépression dont elle ne pensait pas sortir, elle réussit à se ressaisir, à passer le cap du choc pour entrer dans celui de l'acceptation. Mais ce qui l'attendait n'était guère mieux. Ses parents laissaient derrière eux de nombreuses dettes, et Amélia fut contrainte à vendre la maison pour les rembourser. Elle avait ensuite trouvé un boulot de caissière dans un supermarché ainsi que cet appartement en banlieue parisienne, qu'elle payait avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait.

Maintenant, elle était là, assise sur son canapé, au milieu des cartons, loin de tous ses amis, sans aucune famille. Une vie apparente bien misérable, mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas y penser, préférant songer à ce qui l'attendait.

En effet, Thomas, son meilleur ami, était sur le point d'arriver. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, en fait, ils avaient grandi ensemble dans le même village d'Alsace. Les études de Thomas dans le pensionnat de Beaubâtons, les avaient un peu séparé pendant les sept ans où il y était, ne se voyant que pour les grandes vacances ou ceux de Noël. Quand Amélia fêta ses seize ans, son père fut muté sur Paris, et elle dut déménager, ce qui mit encore plus de distance entre eux.

Mais malgré cela, leur amitié resta intacte, peut-être même, qu'elle se renforça.

Et puis en apprenant la mort des parents d'Amélia, Thomas avait accouru pour soutenir son amie et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il revenait ce week-end là, voir l'appartement et l'encourager dans sa nouvelle vie.

Amélia appréciait vraiment tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, et son amitié était la seule chose précieuse qu'il lui restait.

Tout à coup, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Amélia sortit de sa rêverie : c'était sûrement Thomas. Elle se leva, poussa les boites qui lui bloquaient le passage, et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

- Il est pour moi ce sourire ? demanda la personne en face d'elle.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt grand au physique d'un top model avec ses dents blanches, ses cheveux châtains, et ses yeux d'un bleu clair dans lesquels toute femme souhaiterait se noyer. Il s'agissait en fait de Pascal, à la grande déception d'Amélia. Son sourire retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu, et elle fixa l'homme d'un air excédé. Celui-ci la dévisagea, en posant son bras contre le pan de la porte, avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Je ne pourrais pas avoir droit à un sourire moi aussi ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de te recevoir, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux ! s'impatienta Amélia.

- Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec ton voisin préféré !

- Qui te dit que tu es mon voisin préféré ?

Pascal ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et rajouta :

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères Mme Hauchard ? Cette vieille femme de 70 ans avec ses dix chats ?

Amélia le regarda, la colère en train de monter en elle. Comment se débarrasser de lui ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher la mise, et même si Amélia commençait à s'y habituer, elle avait hâte d'en finir. Pascal était certes très beau, mais il était d'une arrogance rare, tout ce que détestait Amélia chez un homme. Les trois appartements de l'immeuble lui appartenaient, et Amélia n'avait eu qu'à lui faire un peu de charme pour avoir le sien. Ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas, c'est qu'il avait succombé à ses charmes.

Depuis, dès qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la draguer et de se croire irrésistible. Il venait parfois même sonner à sa porte, prétextant vouloir un peu de sel ou de beurre, comme si c'était le genre à cuisiner !

Jusque là, elle s'en débarrassait plutôt bien et même s'il était collant, il n'était pas méchant.

- J'attends de la visite alors dis-moi ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Amélia.

- Il me manque des œufs !

Amélia poussa un soupire, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, et s'écria au travers de l'appartement :

- Combien ?

- Cinq ! C'est pour faire une omelette !

Une omelette ? Il voulait faire une omelette alors qu'il n'avait même pas d'œufs ! Si ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ça ! Amélia les prit et retourna vers la porte. Pascal y était toujours, accoudé sur le bord du meuble qui faisait l'entrée.

- Je n'en ai plus que trois, dit-elle en lui tendant.

- ça ira !

Elle hésita un moment, puis lui demanda, même si elle savait qu'elle allait regretter sa question :

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose qu'une omelette, si déjà tu n'as pas d'œufs ?

- Bien sûr que non ! affirma Pascal. Sinon je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te voir.

Ça y est, elle regrettait sa question. Pascal la fixait, ce même sourire narquois aux lèvres que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il resta planté, sans rien dire.

- Tu veux autre chose ? s'impatienta Amélia.

- Oui, un lit avec toi et moi dedans…

Amélia ne put réprimer son agacement, ne sachant si elle devait lui mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière ou plutôt lui donner une gifle. Finalement, elle opta pour la sagesse.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas le temps !

Elle le prit par le bras, le poussa dehors, et referma la porte derrière lui.

- J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère ! s'écria-t-il au travers de la porte.

Mais Amélia n'y fit pas attention, et vint se rasseoir sur le canapé. De nombreuses pensées l'envahirent, mais la plus part était joyeuse. Elle se souvint des moments qu'elle avait passé avec Thomas, et du bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Puis, s'allongeant, elle sombra dans le sommeil, sans vraiment le vouloir.

_Elle était en train de courir dans une rue noire de monde et se frayait un chemin malgré elle au milieu de ces gens. Personne n'avait l'air de la remarquer bien qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en nuisette. Elle tourna au coin, et se retrouva dans un champ immense où il n'y avait personne, pas un bruit, rien. Ce silence commençait à devenir pesant, et Amélia s'aperçut qu'elle n'entendait même plus sa respiration, comme si elle était morte._

_Devant elle, elle vit deux personnes s'approcher, et reconnut ses parents._

_- Maman ! Papa ! hurla-t-elle._

_Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses parents continuaient d'avancer vers elle, dans le calme absolu._

_Tout à coup une voix coupa net ce silence :_

_- Amélia ! Amélia ! Réveille-toi !_

Amélia ouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de faire un rêve. Elle se trouvait dans son nouvel appartement, allongée sur son canapé, et devant elle, se tenait un homme aux cheveux bruns et au regard pétillant. Il n'avait pas l'air très costaud, mais son allure donnait confiance. Amélia sourit, se leva du canapé et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Thomas était arrivé !


	2. Thomas

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Amélia.

- Sept heure ! répondit Thomas en revenant de la chambre, après avoir regardé la montre d'Amélia posée sur son bureau.

- Déjà ?

Thomas acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en se rasseyant sur le canapé, près de son amie.

Il était arrivé quelques heures auparavant, et dès lors, les deux amis n'avaient cessé de parler, ne voyant évidemment pas le temps passé. Revoir Thomas provoqua une telle joie en Amélia qu'elle ne tenait plus en place, le harcelant de questions. Il lui avait alors fait un « rapport détaillé », comme il disait, sur sa vie et celle de sa famille depuis l'enterrement des parents d'Amélia.

Le restaurant de Thomas à Wiltenheim marchait de mieux en mieux. Ses tartes flambées étaient les plus réputées d'Alsace, et de nombreuses personnes faisaient le déplacement rien que pour les goûter. Il faut dire qu'il avait un don certain pour la cuisine, Amélia l'ayant toujours vu devant les fourneaux, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. C'est un art qu'il avait toujours maîtrisé au grand ravissement d'Amélia qui en profitait pour déguster ce qu'il préparait.

Son restaurant se situait non loin de la maison des parents de Thomas, Christine et Jean-Paul, et Amélia en profita pour lui demander de leurs nouvelles. En effet, elle les connaissait très bien, un peu comme une seconde famille. Ils l'avaient toujours accueillie les bras ouverts et elle se sentait chez eux aussi bien qu'auprès de chez ses propres parents. C'était des personnes dévouées qui s'engageaient au sein de nombreuses associations et ils partageaient avec leur entourage cet esprit d'échange. Esprit qu'Amélia admirait car ce n'est pas forcément simple de donner autant.

- Et comment va Audrey ? avait demandé Amélia.

Audrey n'était autre que la sœur de Thomas et avait cinq ans de plus que lui. Quand Amélia était jeune, pendant son adolescence en particulier, et qu'elle avait besoin de conseils au sujet des études,

de la mode ou des garçons, elle allait toujours voir Audrey qui lui faisait part de ses expériences et lui donnait des conseils, un peu comme une grande sœur.

- Très bien, avait répondu Thomas enthousiaste. Elle vient de se fiancer avec Sébastien.

- Sébastien ? Le garçon que j'ai rencontré à l'enterrement de mes…

Mais Amélia s'était arrêtée là : repenser à cet événement était encore douloureux pour elle. Thomas changea immédiatement de sujet.

Il enchaîna avec le retour de Daniel à la maison. D'après ce qu'il lui en dit, Daniel, son frère de deux ans son aîné, avait fini sa saison de sport, et il était pour tout l'hiver chez ses parents. Cette information n'intéressait pas vraiment Amélia, bien au contraire : ça lui était totalement égal. Elle avait toujours détesté Daniel. En fait, pour être exact, c'est lui qui avait commencé les hostilités. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il l'avait toujours insulté et lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et c'est vrai que des expressions comme « sale sang impur » ou « espèce de moldu » lui étaient toujours restées au travers de la gorge, surtout qu'elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. De plus, dès qu'elle demandait une explication à ce comportement, elle recevait des « tu ne peux pas comprendre » de la part de Daniel, tandis que sa famille avouait ne pas savoir ce que voulaient dire ces mots. Depuis lors, ils se vouaient une mini guerre et tout le monde évitait d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux deux.

Thomas, qui ne supportait pas de voir son frère et sa meilleure amie se disputer ainsi, essayait par tous les moyens d'arranger la situation, en vain.

Pour couper cour à la conversation et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Daniel, elle demanda à Thomas d'aller voir dans la cuisine l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Amélia voyait clairement à travers les fenêtres dépourvues de rideaux que le ciel s'assombrissait, mais étant en hiver, elle ne pouvait définir l'heure.

Il revint donc en annonçant qu'il était déjà sept heure.

- On va dîner dehors ? demanda Thomas.

Amélia, qui s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami veuille sortir, accepta, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, se prépara. Elle s'observa une dernière minute dans le miroir de la salle de bain et fut contente du résultat. Sa robe bleue qu'elle aimait particulièrement, mettait en valeur ses formes, sans en faire de trop, et la touche de mascara, rouge à lèvres lui donnait un côté féminin agréable. De plus, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient au creux du dos, dans un mouvement qui paraissait naturel.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant Thomas, il eut la réaction escompté, en la dévisageant littéralement, de haut en bas, ébahit.

- Ferme la bouche sinon une mouche va rentrer, lui dit-elle avec une grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il sourit à sa remarque et ajouta simplement :

- ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi belle !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis moche d'habitude ! s'exclama-t-elle le plus sérieux du monde.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que… que… ,

bafouilla-t-il.

Amélia s'amusa de voir son ami ainsi mais elle vint rapidement à son secours, un grand sourire sur le visage :

- Oui, j'ai compris.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, lui passant simplement le relais pour se préparer à son tour. En sortant de la salle de bain, il portait une chemise bleue-marine qui mettait en valeur son torse musclé, et Amélia se surprit à penser qu'il était bien bâti.

Puis elle enfila son manteau, et ils se rendirent dans un des restaurants du quartier. L'endroit, plutôt chaleureux et pas trop cher, convenait parfaitement à nos deux amis.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, puis finirent par rentrer à l'appartement. Ils s'installèrent un moment devant la télévision, puis quand le sommeil submergea Amélia, elle alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Thomas en fit de même quelques instants plus tard.

Amélia se réveilla le lendemain matin avec les rayons du soleil sur le visage. Elle avait oublié de fermer son volet, ce qui laissait entrer toute la lumière extérieure. Se retournant vers l'autre côté du lit, elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix heures. Elle s'étira, tranquillement, et entendit tout à coup quelqu'un frapper à sa porte en annonçant :

- Petit déjeuner !

- Oui ? répondit Amélia en s'asseyant dans son lit.

La porte s'entrouvrit, et elle vit Thomas en caleçon, un plateau dans les mains, s'approcher d'elle.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Pour nous deux.

Amélia se poussa sur le bord, tandis que Thomas s'assit à ses côtés et posa le plateau rempli de bonnes choses à manger au centre du lit. Il y avait deux tasses de café, des crêpes, des brioches, du beurre, de la confiture et deux verres de jus d'orange. Amélia n'hésita pas un instant, et sauta immédiatement sur les crêpes qui embaumaient la pièce de leur parfum.

- Merci beaucoup ! lança-t-elle entre deux bouchés.

Il ne répondit qu'avec un sourire, et lui aussi se mit à déguster cet excellent petit déjeuner.

- Comment tu les as faites ? demanda Amélia en montrant les crêpes. J'ai donné les derniers œufs à Pascal !

- A qui ? s'étonna Thomas.

- Pascal, ce n'est que mon voisin ! Alors comment ?

Thomas sembla réfléchir, baissa les yeux puis s'exclama sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est magique !

Amélia le regarda, mais rit immédiatement à cette remarque.

- Bien sûr, et tu vas aussi me dire que tu es un sorcier ?

Ils rirent tous deux à cette remarque, puis Amélia, après avoir enfourné sa troisième crêpe, ajouta :

- En tout cas, elles sont délicieuses !

- Merci… , répondit simplement Thomas.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de ranger l'appartement et de le débarrasser de tous ces cartons. Ils se mirent donc à la tâche tout en écoutant de la musique.

Thomas s'occupait des affaires lourdes, tel que les meubles, et Amélia peaufinait le tout en ajoutant la décoration qu'elle avait emballée précieusement dans les boites. Il faut dire que même si elle avait vendu la maison de ses parents, elle avait gardé les nombreuses babioles qu'ils collectionnaient depuis des années et qui traînaient un peu partout. De cette manière, elle gardait avec elle un peu de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle sortit également les photos qu'elle possédait, les installant sur les meubles que Thomas avait finis d'assembler.

Vers midi, ils firent une pose déjeuner, et Thomas se dévoua pour préparer le repas. Dans ces moments là, Amélia ne le contredisait pas, préférant de loin le regarder s'activer autour des fourneaux que de cuisiner elle-même. Et puis surtout, pensait-elle, un homme qui prend du plaisir à cuisiner, c'est si rare, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le déranger. Sans parler du fait qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle, et que ce qu'il concoctait, même si ce n'était qu'une omelette, il le faisait à ravir, tout étant toujours délicieux.

Ce jour là, elle eut droit à des spaghettis bolognaise, plat traditionnelle certes, mais réalisé par lui, il prenait tout de suite une autre dimension. Après deux heures de repos, pendant lesquelles ils mangèrent et continuèrent leur discussion, ils se réactivèrent pour finir le rangement.

Amélia prit un carton sur lequel se trouvait la veste de Thomas, et sans faire exprès, celle-ci tomba sur le sol, révélant une bout de bois qui sortit d'une des poches. Thomas était occupé dans la chambre, et Amélia ramassa l'objet. Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures, se demandant bien ce que faisait Thomas avec cela. Puis, tout à coup, sans rien avoir fait, des étincelles en sortirent, de plus en plus grandes.

Elle sentit passer en elle comme une énergie, tandis que les étincelles changeaient de couleurs. Elle le lâcha immédiatement, effrayée.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se ressaisit, observant l'objet toujours sur le sol. Après tout ce n'était qu'un bout de bois. Que risquait-elle ? Rien ! Elle avait sûrement rêvé ! Aucune étincelle ne pouvait en être sorti, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle le ramassa à nouveau.

Cette fois, rien ne se produisit, mais elle décida tout de même d'aller demander à Thomas ce que c'était.

- ça vient de tomber de ta veste, amorça-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre où Thomas essayait d'assembler le bureau d'Amélia.

Elle tenait le bout de bois dans la main droite, essayant de paraître décontracté, mais lorsqu'elle vit son ami se retourner et l'observer, avec une grande inquiétude dans le regard, elle ne se sentit absolument pas sereine.


	3. Amour ou amitié?

Thomas continuait de la fixer, sans un mot. Un silence pesant s'installa, et Amélia ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi ce malaise. Le bout de bois qu'elle tenait, était, certes, particulier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être dans cet état.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, attendant un geste, une parole de son meilleur ami.

Il ne répondit rien, s'avançant simplement vers elle. Il continuait de la fixer, et Amélia crut pendant un instant qu'elle avait la lèpre, tellement il la dévisageait.

Il prit le bout de bois, et une fois dans sa main, il le rangea dans sa poche arrière, délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet très précieux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est un cadeau pour Daniel ! coupa aussitôt Thomas.

Il reprit un air décontracté, et lança un sourire à son amie, toujours étonnée de sa réaction.

- Un cadeau pour Daniel ? répéta-t-elle.

Maintenant, elle voulait en savoir plus, connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, mais surtout qu'il lui dise ce que c'était, à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.

- Oui. Il… Il collectionne les baguettes chinoises depuis qu'il est petit, et pour Noël, je lui offrirais celle-là !

- C'est un baguette chinoise ? questionna Amélia, surprise que ce n'était que ça.

Elle s'attendait presque à autre chose, pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait laissé son esprit vagabondé, imaginant ce que ça pouvait être. Une baguette chinoise, seulement une baguette chinoise, elle en était même déçu.

- Oui, mais elle vaut très cher !

Amélia acquiesça seulement à cette remarque. Tout était clair, même si elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus excitant.

- Je ne savais pas que Daniel faisait ce genre de collection, mentionna-t-elle.

- Oui, moi non plus…, marmonna Thomas.

- Quoi ? reprit Amélia.

- Non, je disais qu'il le cache bien !

Amélia sourit simplement, et retourna dans le salon, perplexe. Elle pensait connaître Daniel, ce garçon qu'elle détestait tant, mais à travers cette exemple, elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle savait peu d'éléments sur lui. Les seules fois où ils se voyaient, ils se disputaient, alors forcément, elle n'avait pas le temps de l'apprécier. Peut-être qu'il valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui, peut être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça… En tout cas, il le cachait bien son « bon » côté quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans autre ennui et en fin de soirée, l'appartement ressemblait enfin à un endroit chaleureux et agréable. Amélia et Thomas en firent le tour, pour apprécier leur œuvre.

Tout d'abord, la cuisine reluisait bien plus qu'elle ne devait l'avoir été un jour. L'espace paraissait plus grand, sans tous les cartons de vaisselles qui traînaient auparavant sur le sol et sur le comptoir. Tout était à présent rangé dans les placards au-dessus et en dessous de l'évier, et Amélia avait décoré avec d'anciens objets, comme des moulins à café ou des casseroles en cuivre, qui appartenaient jadis à ses parents. L'ensemble donnait vraiment envie de cuisiner et manger là.

La chambre, quant à elle, resplendissait d'une bonne atmosphère. Le lit en baldaquin d'Amélia avait enfin été assemblé en entier, et les voiles bleus, de chaque côté, donnaient un air de bien être intérieur. Sans parler évidemment des rideaux bordeaux clair qui procuraient un effet d'apaisement. Amélia avait, pour peaufiner, ajouté quelques babioles, sur son bureau ou ses étagères.

Et pour finir, la salon. La fenêtre, avec ses voiles orangers, nous donnait envie d'aller scruté dehors pour voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer. Mais le canapé beige nous en empêchait, puisqu'en le voyant si confortable, on ne souhaitait que s'y asseoir, pour regarder la télévision ou simplement discuter avec des amis. Comme dans les autres pièces, Amélia s'était particulièrement appliquée pour la décoration, mélangeant rouge et orange, ainsi qu'une touche de vert grâce aux quelques plantes.

- On a fait du bon boulot ! s'exclama Thomas en admirant l'appartement.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Merci de m'avoir aidée ! J'y serais encore sinon !

Thomas ne répondit rien. Il resta simplement à admirer la décoration du salon, souriant.

- On va en discothèque ce soir ? s'exclama soudain Amélia.

Mais Thomas ne répondit rien, puisqu'ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de l'entrée.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça doit être Pascal, mon voisin ! Tu sais je t'en ai parlé : il n'arrête pas de me coller.

Amélia ouvrit la porte, et comme si elle était voyante, Pascal se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Bonsoir ma jolie ! lança-t-il.

- Salut ! Il te manque encore des œufs ?

- Non, je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir…

- Je suis très occupée, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Pascal n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi un tel sourire, mais Amélia fut ravie, puisque pour une fois, elle avait une bonne excuse à lui donner : la présence de Thomas.

- Je te tiens compagnie ?

- Je crois pas que ça t'intéresse, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tant qu'il y a toi et moi, ça m'intéresse ! s'exclama-t-il, un air vicieux sur le visage.

Amélia remarqua qu'il fixait à présent sa poitrine, et elle devina bien vite ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Comment allait-elle s'en débarrasser, elle ne le savait pas encore.

- On ne fait pas ça à trois, mais pour une fois, je peux faire une exception, intervint Thomas en reluquant Pascal.

Amélia, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement et entra dans son jeu. Elle se serra contre lui, et tout deux fixèrent Pascal comme s'ils le désiraient. Amélia lui fit signe d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Mais celui-ci, perdu, peut être même un peu choqué, ne sut plus quoi dire. Il finit par prononcer un charabia incompréhensible, qui devait vouloir dire « non, ça ira », et s'en alla aussitôt.

Amélia referma la porte, et tout deux rirent aux larmes.

- Merci d'être venu à mon secours !

- C'était un plaisir ! affirma Thomas, toujours en train de rire.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent en discothèque. Amélia enfila une robe au décolleté plongeant tandis que Thomas mit une chemise laissant deviner son torse musclé. Pendant la soirée, ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de discuter, se laissant aller simplement à la danse, saupoudrée d'un grain de folie.

Amélia passa une excellente nuit, oubliant pendant quelques heures tout ses soucis, et le réveil du dimanche fut des plus agréables. En se rendant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Thomas sur le canapé du salon, toujours en train de dormir. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner, qui pouvait être considéré comme un déjeuner puisqu'il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi.

Quand elle finit de manger, elle décida de réveiller son ami. En effet, il ne fallait pas qu'il tarde de trop puisqu'il avait de la route à faire pour rentrer.

Il était allongé sur le canapé-lit, la couverture remontant jusqu'à la taille, ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse nu. Il dormait paisiblement, comme un bébé, et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Amélia voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Mais cette pensée la quitta rapidement, quand il commença à bouger et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage en apercevant Amélia qui le regardait.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle, j'allais te réveiller, il est une heure passée…

- D'accord, je me lève !

Finalement, après s'être habillé, avoir mangé et fait son sac, Thomas, accompagné d'Amélia, descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la rue.

- Voilà…, dit-il en déposant son sac à l'arrière de sa voiture.

- Oui…, prononça Amélia dans un souffle.

Thomas lui sourit et dans un élan, la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, quelque minutes, l'un contre l'autre, en plein milieu du trottoir, sans dire un mot. Ils se lâchèrent enfin, lorsque plusieurs personnes les dérangèrent, voulant passer.

- ça va aller ? demanda Thomas.

- Oui… Merci d'être venu, de m'avoir aider et pour tout le reste…

Amélia commençait à avoir des larmes aux coins des yeux, bien qu'elle essayait de réprimer ses sentiments. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, pas devant son meilleur ami ! Il lui avait rendu le sourire pendant le week-end, il ne fallait qu'il garde d'elle l'image d'une fille malheureuse…

- Tu sais que je serais toujours là, tu peux compter sur moi !

- Je sais… Merci…

- Arrête de me remercier, s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant les mains, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, sinon à quoi ça servirait les amis ?

Elle se sentit heureuse à nouveau, et cette fois, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient signe de son bonheur intérieur. Il lui tendit un mouchoir avec lequel elle s'essuya les yeux, en souriant.

- Bon, j'y vais, sinon je n'arriverais pas à partir !

Ils se serrèrent encore une fois dans leur bras, suivit des habituels « prend soin de toi ! » et « on s'appelle ! ». Thomas monta dans sa voiture, baissa la vitre de son côté pour échanger encore quelques mots avec Amélia, puis finit par démarrer. Faisant de grands signes avec une main, il utilisa l'autre pour tourner le volant et avancer.

Amélia resta là, sur le trottoir, des larmes coulant le long de son visage, faisant au revoir à son meilleur ami. Il arriva au bout de la rue et s'arrêta au stop. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant qu'il tourne au coin de la rue et qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

C'est alors qu'elle eut la sensation bizarre que la voiture reculait. Sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, réalisant ce qu'elle souhaitait au fond d'elle. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas son imagination : Thomas reculait.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce que la voiture arrive à sa hauteur. Thomas baissa la vitre, tandis qu'Amélia se rapprocha de la voiture pour être à son niveau.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose, lança-t-il.

- Oui ?

Il éteignit son moteur et descendit de la voiture. A ce moment précis, de nombreuses choses passèrent par la tête d'Amélia. Elle l'imaginait en train de dire qu'il l'aimait et voulait rester à ses côtés toute sa vie ! Mais elle chassa vite cette idée en se rendant compte de son absurdité : ce n'était que son ami, rien d'autre !

Arrivé sur le trottoir, à sa hauteur, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux venir passer Noël à la maison ?

Amélia ne s'attendait pas à cela, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas encore pensé à ce qu'elle ferait à Noël. Sans plus attendre, et sans hésitation, elle accepta l'invitation. Après tout, si elle pouvait revoir Thomas le plus vite possible, elle était prête à dire oui à tout.

- Très bien, continua Thomas visiblement ravi, appelle moi pour me dire à quelle heure tu viendras, et je te chercherais à la gare. Au revoir!

Et il remonta dans sa voiture, redémarra et roula. Son arrêt au stop laissa Amélia songeuse, se demandant s'il reculerait à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il continua son chemin, tournant à droite, et disparut.

Après quelques instants, elle se décida à retourner dans son appartement, sentant le froid hivernal l'envahir. En montant les escaliers, elle pensa au fait qu'elle passerait Noël pour la première fois, sans ses parents. Cela aurait dû l'attrister, mais il n'en fut rien. Passer cette fête chez la famille de Thomas serait un peu comme être en compagnie de ses parents, dans un foyer chaleureux, et cette idée lui fit remarquer qu'en fin de compte, le week-end s'était bien terminé !

Tout à coup, elle percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : Pascal se tenait face à elle, arborant son sourire de top model.

- J'aime quand tu me bouscules ! affirma-t-il d'un air vicieux.

Amélia ne répondit pas et voulut simplement passer son chemin. Mais Pascal lui bloqua le passage.

- Laisse moi passer, s'il te plaît !

- Il est parti ? demanda Pascal en ignorant totalement le souhait d'Amélia.

Celle-ci s'arrêta un instant, le fixa, étonnée.

- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, la prochaine fois qu'il vient, on t'appellera.

Croyant que cela allait le calmer, elle essaya de se faufiler, mais il ne s'enlevait toujours pas. Apparemment l'idée du ménage à trois ne le dérangeait plus maintenant que Thomas était loin.

- Laisse moi passer ! ordonna-t-elle, la colère montant en elle.

- Ce n'est pas un type pour toi, s'exclama Pascal avec pour une fois l'air sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

Pascal retrouva soudain son expression d'arrogance sur le visage, tout en affirmant :

- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est un homme qui saurait te faire grimper au rideau !

Amélia, habituée des remarques particulières de son voisin, le fixa, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, et lança :

- Thomas est le meilleur amant du monde…

Pascal sourit, et elle sentit qu'il allait lui répondre quelque chose de bien penser, peut être même quelque chose qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un long moment.

- Je ne t'ai pourtant pas entendu crier ce week-end !

Amélia en eut alors assez. De quoi se mêlait-il ?

- Laisse moi tranquille, ça ne te regarde pas !

Et elle réussit à se frayer un passage pour entrer dans son appartement. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, puis à moitié en colère, entendit Pascal hurler :

- Avec moi, tout le quartier t'aurait entendu !

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit pouvait-il juger la relation entre Thomas et elle ? Et puis elle n'avait pas besoin de crier pour éprouver du plaisir…

Soudain, Amélia revint sur terre : qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il ne se passait rien entre elle et Thomas, c'est normal que Pascal n'avait rien entendu ! Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de lui répondre ? Que lui arrivait-il ?


	4. Les Granducs

**Les Granduc**

La semaine d'Amélia ne se passa guère bien : son patron n'arrêtait pas de la surveiller. Il devait avoir quelque chose contre elle ou avait simplement décidé de s'acharner sur elle cette semaine là, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Le vendredi, il la convoqua dans son bureau. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la vire, vu son comportement de surveillant envers elle , il avait peut-être trouvé un élément pour la renvoyer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il lui annonça simplement qu'après ses vacances, c'est-à-dire après le nouvel an, elle devrait suivre une formation de deux semaines. Evidemment, elle protesta, affirmant qu'elle connaissait très bien son métier de caissière, étant donné qu'elle le pratiquait depuis trois ans. Il ne voulut rien entendre, et lui dit seulement qu'ils reparleraient de cela après le nouvel an.

Le soir, Amélia quitta son travail en colère, ne comprenant pas son patron, mais tout de même contente puisqu'elle ne le reverrait plus avant une semaine et demi.

Elle profita du week-end pour se détendre, et préparer sa valise. Le dimanche matin, elle se réveilla en retard, et dut se dépêcher pour ne pas rater son train. Finalement, elle arriva à la gare vers midi et demi alors que son train ne partait qu'à une heure. Elle s'installa, la faim au ventre, dans le restaurant qui se trouvait là, où plutôt la cafétéria, et y mangea quelques frites.

- Excusez-moi, demanda quelqu'un, près d'elle.

Elle releva la tête de son assiette et regarda l'homme qui lui adressait la parole. Il devait avoir près de soixante-dix ans, mais ce qui la surprit en le voyant, c'était son allure. Il portait un smoking, semblant sortir d'un dîner mondain, ce qui était étonnant dans une gare.

- Oui ? répondit Amélia.

Malgré son apparence, il n'avait pas l'air méchant et elle ne s'en méfia pas. De plus, de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient dans le restaurant et de ce fait, elle ne risquait rien.

- Amélia ? demanda-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? L'avait-elle déjà vu ?

- Heu… Oui… , répondit simplement celle-ci, sous le choc.

- Amélia Walter ? précisa-t-il.

- Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieil homme s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

- Je savais bien que c'était toi ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Amélia chercha dans sa mémoire, mais elle avait beau faire tout les efforts possible, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Devant son air de dépit, l'homme ajouta :

- François Granduc !

- Ah…

ça y est, elle se souvenait de lui. C'était le grand-père paternelle de Thomas. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, il jouait souvent avec Thomas et elle, étant toujours vif et rempli de joie. Mais le jour où sa femme est décédée, il a subitement changé, ne rendant plus visite à sa famille.

Puis, il a décidé de profiter de la vie, et malgré le désaccord de ses proches, il est parti faire le tour du monde. Depuis, Amélia ne l'avait plus revu. Parfois, elle demandait de ses nouvelles à Thomas, qui lui répondait qu'il se baladait à travers le monde et que tout allait bien.

Aujourd'hui, par un heureux hasard, elle le croisait dans cette gare.

- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Comment allez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? ça fait vraiment longtemps !

- Bonjour ! Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Bien merci, dit elle en l'observant d'avantage.

Il avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois, mais cela ne semblait pas le fragiliser. Au contraire, il paraissait toujours aussi vif d'esprit.

- Je suis seulement de passage, je retourne au collège de magie…

- Le collège de quoi ?

Amélia se demanda alors si en fin de compte il ne devenait pas sénile.

- Le collège de magie, répéta-t-il comme si c'était normal, j'avais quelques affaires à régler, j'ai donc dû m'absenter, mais j'y retourne aujourd'hui.

- Pardon, mais je crois que j'ai mal entendu… Vous avez dit de magie ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais… Attends…Tu… Tu ne sais pas ? Thomas ne t'a rien dit après toutes ces années ?

Il paraissait étonné qu'Amélia ne comprenne pas, et puis surtout qu'est-ce que Thomas avait à voir là dedans ?

- Dit quoi ?

Mr Granduc se referma alors soudain sur lui même, comme une huître qui a peur, et fixa Amélia d'un air dénoué de ton sentiment.

- Heu… ben…, hésita-t-il.

Amélia sentit qu'il se ressaisit et ajouta tout à coup, aussi sérieusement que possible :

- Je suis professeur de magie ! Dans une… Heu… Dans un… Comment on dit déjà ? Ha oui ! Dans un cirque ! Une école du cirque pour être exact.

Cela étonna Amélia, mais elle ne le montra pas, voulant plutôt en apprendre d'avantage là dessus.

- Depuis longtemps ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, depuis de nombreuses années, depuis que ma femme est morte.

Amélia se demanda alors pourquoi Thomas ne lui avait rien dit. Pendant toutes ces années, lui et sa famille affirmaient qu'il était en voyage dans le monde entier, mais elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Pourquoi n'avoir pas dit qu'il était dans un cirque et que c'est pour cela qu'il voyageait autant ? Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

- Je ne le savais pas… , murmura simplement Amélia en y pensant.

- ça n'a que peu d'importance de toute manière… Et toi où vas-tu ?

Tout à coup, Amélia se souvint de la raison de sa présence dans ce restaurant de la gare. Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que son train partait dans cinq minutes.

- Oh non ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je vais passer les fêtes chez Thomas.

- Ah ? Tu ne les passes plus avec tes parents ?

Alors qu'Amélia était déjà en train de prendre sa valise et son sac, tout en mettant sa veste, elle stoppa net. Il ne savait pas ?

- Mais Mr Granduc, mes parents sont morts il y a trois mois…

On put détecter sur son visage un mélange d'incompréhension et de questionnement. Puis quand il vit dans les yeux d'Amélia que c'était vrai, son visage s'ouvrit, et un flot de tristesse l'envahit.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas possible…

- Si… Malheureusement…

Amélia trouvait vraiment étrange que personne ne lui ait rien dit, surtout qu'il connaissait très bien ses parents, un peu comme s'ils étaient une grande famille. Elle regarda l'heure une deuxième fois. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester là pour en parler avec lui, elle devait se dépêcher.

- Je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! lança-t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends… J'espère qu'on se reverra… Il semblerait qu'on ait beaucoup de choses à se dire !

- J'en serais ravi. Bon j'y vais !

Elle lui fit la bise, puis prenant sa valise avec une main, son sac à main avec l'autre, elle sortit de la cafétéria en courant. Elle arriva juste à temps, exténuée, et monta dans le train. A peine se trouva-t-elle à l'intérieur qu'il démarra. Elle s'installa dans le premier fauteuil libre qu'elle aperçut, posant au préalable sa valise à ses côtés.

La rencontre qu'elle venait de faire était loin d'être banale ou ordinaire. Revoir un homme dont on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis au moins quinze ans était déjà assez incroyable, surtout dans une gare, par hasard. Mais en plus, il vous apprend la vérité sur son métier et vous lui dites en l'espace de quelques secondes que des personnes qu'il connaissait bien, sont mortes depuis trois mois. Tout cela avait le don de chambouler Amélia, qui resta pensive tout le long du voyage.

Le train arriva en gare environ deux heures plus tard, et Amélia en descendit rapidement. Le trajet s'était bien déroulé, sans encombre, mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son meilleur ami. Sur le quai, en effet, il l'attendait, impatient lui aussi. Ils s'enlacèrent, comme à leur habitude, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis ils récupérèrent sa valise, laissée sur le bas côté, et en entamant une longue conversation, ils se rendirent chez Thomas.

Tout se passait vraiment bien ! Ils se voyaient à nouveau, heureux l'un comme l'autre, et leurs discussions dans la voiture ne furent remplies que de fous rire. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse où un grand écriteau annonçait fièrement : « Au petit vin d'Alsace ». Il s'agissait en fait de l'enseigne du restaurant de Thomas. Celui-ci habitait dans l'appartement juste au dessus. De cette manière, disait-il, il pouvait toujours être près de ses clients. Une devise qu'il énonçait souvent. Pour lui, rien n'était plus important que ce restaurant, qu'il chérissait bien plus que quiconque.

Rien avait changé depuis qu'Amélia était venu ici, et elle fut heureuse de s'apercevoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Ils passèrent donc par le restaurant pour monter dans son appartement. Celui-ci n'était guère très spacieux, mais il offrait cependant un certain confort. Amélia posa ses affaires dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour quelques jours, puis rejoignit Thomas dans le salon. Elle remarqua un changement significatif dans la décoration : elle était plus mature qu'auparavant, et surtout plus soignée. Thomas avait au moins fait le ménage pour son arrivée (ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas !).

Celui-ci resta un moment silencieux, regardant à travers la fenêtre, puis il proposa :

- ça te tente qu'on aille voir mes parents ? Ils m'ont fait promettre de t'emmener les voir avant demain soir.

- Très bonne idée ! lança simplement Amélia.

Elle était très heureuse à l'idée de revoir Christine et Jean-Paul. Elle ne mentionna pas un instant sa rencontre avec son grand-père, préférant garder cela pour elle. Pour un raison qu'elle ignorait, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas en parler, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

Ils traversèrent tout les deux la route devant le restaurant, prirent la direction de la forêt puis s'y engouffrèrent. En effet, la forêt bordait le village, ce qui était bien pratique pour toute balade. Ils empruntèrent alors un petit chemin de terre sinueux. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, avec en son centre, une maison en bois. Là, habitait les parents de Thomas.

Amélia appréciait toujours autant ce lieu : perdu au milieu de la forêt mais en même temps si proche du village. Elle pensait que c'était le lieu idéal pour vivre. Il est certain qu'en recule de la civilisation, cette maison donnait l'impression d'être sortie d'un conte de fée, un peu comme celle de la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretel. Mais contrairement à l'histoire, les gens qui y vivaient, n'étaient pas des sorciers. Ils étaient adorables, ouverts aux autres et accueillaient Amélia avec une grande joie.

Elle avait de nombreux souvenirs de parties de cache-cache dans les abords de la forêt. Des souvenirs d'une enfance joyeuse, sans contraintes, à l'époque où elle pensait que cela resterait toujours comme ça.

- Tu viens ? demanda Thomas.

En effet, Amélia était restée planter à l'orée du bois, observant la maison et ses alentours. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Thomas s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et qu'à présent, il l'observait, attendant qu'elle le suive.

- Oui !

Elle courut pour le rejoindre, quand il toqua fermement trois fois à la porte en bois.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître sur le pas de la porte, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Comme à son habitude, elle portait des vêtements plutôt fantaisistes, tels une longue jupe frôlant le sol de manière à ce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle s'en servait pour balayer le parquet ou encore un pull d'une couleur rose-fushia qui permettait de la repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Amélia remarqua également qu'elle tenait dans une main une baguette en bois, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans sa poche.

- Amélia ! s'écria-t-elle en la voyant.

Elle la serra contre elle, tout en l'assaillant de questions. Amélia essayait d'y répondre, mais Christine ne lui en laissait pas vraiment le temps.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je…

- Mais dis-moi tu as maigri depuis la dernière fois…

- Je…

- Il faut t'alimenter, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis seul, que tu dois te négliger !

- Mais je ne…

- Je sais que depuis ce terrible accident, tu es livrée à toi, mais ma fille, tu dois prendre soin de toi !

- Je prends soin…

- Thomas, mon chéri, tu aurais pu lui faire à manger correctement !

Voulant arrêter là les questions qui se transformaient en reproche, Thomas affirma :

- Maman, on pourrait peut-être entrer ?

En effet, ils se trouvaient toujours sur le pas de la porte, et à ce moment, Christine s'en aperçut également.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Entrez mes enfants… Entrez…

A l'intérieur, Jean-Paul était assis sur son fauteuil et ne prit pas le soin de se lever pour accueillir Amélia. Il fumait une pipe en lisant un journal et lança seulement un « Bonjour Amélia ! », comme si elle venait tout les jours et que cette visite était habituelle. C'était sa manière à lui de recevoir les gens, et Amélia le savait bien. Tant qu'il ne quittait pas son fauteuil, c'est que tout allait bien.

Au contraire de son mari, Christine était du genre expressive, et tandis qu'Amélia et Thomas s'assirent, elle continua son flot de questions.

- Et ton travail ça va bien ?

- Oui…

- Evidemment tu reste manger avec nous ce soir !

- En fait, avec Thomas…

- Thomas aussi tu restes ! C'est les fêtes de Noël demain, alors je ne veux personne tout seul !

Amélia n'arrivait décidément pas en placer une, et elle fut contente que Thomas intervienne :

- Mais maman ! On n'est pas tout seul ! C'est simplement qu'on voulait se coucher tôt pour être en forme demain soir.

- Vous pouvez très bien dîner ici, et rentrer tôt.

Quand Christine avait une idée en tête, on ne pouvait plus lui faire sortir. Thomas qui le savait bien, n'insista pas, regardant Amélia d'un air dépité. Celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, acceptant qu'ils resteraient dîner.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer brutalement. Christine sortit de la pièce, furieuse et s'écria :

- Daniel, arrête de claquer la porte !


	5. Cris et rencontre

**Changement d'humeur**

Amélia n'en crut pas ses oreilles : Daniel venait d'entrer dans la maison. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était dans le coin, et ce fut une vraie surprise d'entendre son nom prononcé. Thomas se tourna vers elle, essayant sûrement de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit si ce n'est le fait qu'elle éprouva une envie irrésistible de s'enfuir.

Christine et Daniel se dirigèrent dans le salon, en passant par le couloir y menant. Ces quelques secondes parurent une éternité pour Amélia qui sentait l'approche de son pire ennemi. Elle était prise au piège, impossible pour elle de partir sans le croiser : il arrivait.

Sa tension monta d'un cran, jusqu'à arriver à son paroxysme quand elle l'aperçut : une veste en cuir, des cheveux en bataille, une allure de sauvage, il n'avait pas changé !

Il fit un rapide état des lieux du regard, et comme elle s'en doutait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Si à ce moment là, il avait eu des éclairs à la place des yeux, elle aurait été foudroyée sur le champ. Dans la pièce, même Christine se tut en s'apercevant de la haine qui régnait entre eux.

Ils se fixèrent intensément, le regard noir.

Amélia pouvait voir en lui, ressentir tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour elle, rien de bon ne sortait de lui. Le silence ambiant de la pièce, laissait Amélia penser que tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant l'explosion.

Cependant bien qu'elle mourait d'envie d'étriper Daniel, elle pensa à Thomas, ressentant son regard sur elle. Pour lui, elle ne devait rien faire, il ne l'accepterait pas. Un seul moyen s'offrait à elle : renoncer. Jamais Daniel ne reculerait, c'était à elle de calmer le jeu.

Elle décida alors de stopper le malaise là, pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin, pour que rien de regrettable ne se passe. En gardant sa haine au plus profond d'elle même, elle abaissa les yeux, pour observer ses chaussures qui lui semblaient tout à coup passionnantes.

Elle sentit le sourire de Daniel, bien qu'elle ne le regardait plus : seuls ses chaussures devaient l'intéresser. Il était évidemment fier de la dominer, de la voir ainsi faiblir, mais malgré cette pensée, elle continua l'examen de ses pieds.

Christine, quant à elle, pensant que tout danger était écarté, se laissa à nouveau submerger par sa personnalité, brisant ainsi le silence :

- Daniel, tu restes dîner ce soir ?

- ça dépend…

- De quoi ? questionna innocemment Christine, tandis qu'Amélia s'intéressait à présent à la moquette.

- Si _elle_ reste ! s'exclama-t-il, plein de haine.

Amélia releva la tête, voulant répliquer quelque chose, mais elle croisa le regard de Thomas en route. Il lui suppliait avec son expression sur le visage de ne rien dire, de l'ignorer, et bien que c'était une tâche remplie de sacrifice pour elle, Amélia se tut. Elle ne lâcha pas ses yeux de Thomas, essayant d'oublier la présence de son ennemi.

Un véritable combat se déroulait en elle, opposant sa volonté de rabattre son clapet à Daniel et son besoin de ne rien faire pour Thomas. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que Daniel était entré dans la pièce, mais déjà elle retrouvait toute la colère qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des années. Il la mettait hors d'elle. Elle le détestait plus que tout au monde. Heureusement, le soutient de Thomas lui permettait de tenir, de ne pas sauter tout de suite sur lui.

En apparence, elle resta donc neutre, ce qui visiblement soulagea Christine, alors que Daniel parut déconcerté.

- Je crois qu'on va y aller…, proposa Thomas en se levant, invitant Amélia à en faire de même.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, et le suivit immédiatement. Ils tenaient là une excuse pour ne pas rester dîner. Jamais Christine n'insisterait pour qu'ils restent, sachant pertinemment que Daniel n'approuverait pas. Elle préférait de loin laisser faire les choses : si Amélia et Thomas devaient partir, alors qu'ils le fassent !

Daniel prit place sur le fauteuil au côté de son père, tandis qu'Amélia et Thomas se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- Très bien, leur dit Christine, donc demain soir vers sept heure ?

Thomas fit un mouvement de tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, et Amélia ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres :

- ça nous ira très bien !

Christine la prit dans ses bras, comme une mère avec sa fille. Amélia éprouva un sentiment de sécurité intense, l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait l'atteindre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti, c'était dans les bras de sa propre mère. Ce souvenir aurait pu l'attrister, mais au contraire, elle avait la sensation d'avoir une seconde mère, et cela lui procurait un bien être intense.

Mais il fut de courte durée. Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'être déplaisant.

- _Elle_ vient demain soir ? dit-il d'un ton d'une extrême gravité, comme si la terre venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Ils le fixèrent tous du regard, surpris par cette intervention. Aucun d'eux ne pensait qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, et tous s'imaginaient que le plus dure était passé : Amélia sur le point de partir, ils ne risquaient plus une quelconque dispute.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Amélia sentait les problèmes arriver à grand pas. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces : elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir.

- _Elle_, elle a un nom ! répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Un nom de moldu ! dit-il comme si ce simple fait était ce qu'il y avait de plus répugnant.

Il se leva alors, lui faisant face, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Il vaut mieux avoir un nom de mol… moldu, comme tu dis, qu'être un abruti comme toi !

- C'est bon ! intervint Christine en se mettant entre eux. On a compris que vous ne vous aimiez pas ! Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer !

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Il permit seulement à Thomas de se rapprocher encore plus d'Amélia et d'affirmer :

- Oh, mais je te rassure maman, je ne la déteste pas !

Amélia ne dit plus un mot, surprise par cette remarque. Christine, visiblement contente que son fils reconnaisse qu'il ne détestait pas Amélia, sourit en avouant :

- Je me doutais que tu ne pou…

- JE LA HAIS ! coupa-t-il, faisant sursauter sa mère.

Cela ne déstabilisa pas Amélia, après tout elle le haïssait aussi.

- ça, c'est terrible ! se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas nouveau pour toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout le monde te déteste ! dit-il en faisant un pas de plus vers elle.

Ils étaient maintenant à mois de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre, Christine se recula de peur de se faire agresser aussi.

- On me déteste ? rit Amélia sans prendre au sérieux cette remarque.

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas d'amis, tu ne…

- Amis ? coupa Amélia, redevenue sérieuse. Parce que toi tu sais ce que veux dire ce mot ?

- J'en ai MOI, contrairement à TOI !

- J'AI DES AMIS ! s'écria Amélia.

Daniel marqua un temps de pose, pendant lequel il se rapprocha doucement d'Amélia. Celle-ci, implacable, le fixait, se demandant, comme le reste de l'assemblée, ce qu'il allait lui dire. Quand il fut très proche d'elle au point qu'elle ressente son souffle sur son visage, il murmura :

- Si tu as des amis, pourquoi tu viens passer Noël chez nous ?

Amélia réagit violemment à cette remarque et aussi douloureuse fut elle pour elle, elle gifla Daniel.

Christine poussa un cri, tandis que Jean-Paul se leva de son fauteuil, et pour la première fois prononça de sa voix grave et puissante :

- Maintenant, ça suffit !

Amélia et Daniel le regardèrent, comme de jeunes enfants intimidés face à leur maître. Le simple regard de Jean-Paul leur fit prendre conscience qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Ce rappelle à l'ordre calma les esprits, quittant cet état de haine.

Thomas prit alors Amélia par la main, comprenant qu'il était temps de s'éloigner et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Amélia ne savait plus ce qui se passait, tout s'étant passé tellement vite. Alors que Thomas la fit s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier extérieur, elle repassa en accéléré la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle avait bel et bien frapper Daniel, et la douleur qui provenait de sa main, lui certifiait la force qu'elle y avait mis. A présent, pensa-t-elle innocemment, la joue de Daniel devait être bien rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? interrogea Thomas, furieux.

Elle leva les yeux, et le vit faire les cents pas. Puis il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la dévisagea, attendant une réponse.

- Je… Je…, bafouilla-t-elle.

Daniel l'avait provoquée, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Pour Thomas, il était clair que non.

Elle s'effondra en larmes, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Ses nerfs lâchaient, la pression redescendant progressivement. Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait du garder son calme et surtout ne pas le gifler. Mais en même temps, cela lui avait procuré un grand bien : pour une fois Daniel avait ce qu'il méritait !

Les traits de Thomas s'adoucirent alors et il s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Amélia sentit son bras se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui, sans un mot, essuyant de ses mains le mascara qui s'en allait avec ses larmes.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Aucune gène ne s'installa entre eux, le calme était cette fois-ci, plutôt synonyme de tranquillité d'esprit. Elle écoutait les bruits autour d'elle, mais rien, si ce n'est le vent dans les arbres, ne vint perturber ce repos. Puis, en se serrant encore plus contre Thomas, elle posa la tête sur son cœur. Elle l'entendit battre, doucement, régulièrement. C'était un son apaisant, rassurant : elle aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie.

Néanmoins, elle se rendit rapidement compte de la différence entre la chaleur du corps de Thomas et le froid qui l'entourait. Petit à petit, des frissons la parcoururent. Elle serra Thomas pour se réchauffer, mais cela ne servit à rien. Thomas s'en aperçut, et relâcha son étreinte.

- Je vais chercher nos vestes, annonça-t-il en se levant, puis il franchit la porte.

Amélia resta à regarder dans le vide, grelottant légèrement. Tout à coup, elle crut entendre une sorte de « crac », et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un dire : « Merde, encore raté ! ». Elle devait sûrement avoir rêvé, mais quand elle vit un homme sortir des buissons, couvert de haut en bas d'épines, elle prit conscience que ça n'en était pas un.

L'homme, une quarantaine d'année, se secoua frénétiquement. Il était petit et dodu, on aurait dit une pomme de terre sur patte, pensa Amélia. Il finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait et l'air confiant, se dirigea vers elle. Mais Amélia ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à cet individu portant une longue cape noir et un grand chapeau pointu : ce n'était pourtant plus Halloween.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! dit-il en lui serrant la main. Augustus Duval, professeur d'ossements magiques à Fauxfeu. Je suis désolé pour cette entrée, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à transplaner où je le souhaitais… Etrange d'ailleurs… Je n'ai jamais su si c'était à cause de moi ou de ma baguette ! Personne n'a pu me le dire, même pas mademoiselle Hermione Granger, meilleure transplaneuse au monde, comme chacun le sait…

Il jeta un regard à Amélia qui ne faisait pas un mouvement. Tout ce que disait cet homme paraissait être du Chinois, bien qu'il parlait français. Maintenant, elle attendait. Quoi ? Et bien qu'on lui donne la traduction !

- Tout cela ne vous intéresse pas, mademoiselle, poursuivit l'homme. Je le vois bien, vous avez le même regard que certains de mes étudiants… D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas dans mon cour ?

- Heu…

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait ! Une jeune fille comme vous, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Vous devez être très brillante, et l'étude des ossements magiques ne doit pas vous intéresser… Mais je comprends parfaitement ! Moi même, je n'aime pas vraiment cette matière… Mais comme je suis le meilleur, il faut bien quelqu'un pour l'enseigner à ces jeunes sorciers. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Heu…

- Oui, je sais, c'est loin d'être une matière très populaire… enfin… Je venais voir…

Il sortit un vieux papier de sa poche, une sorte de parchemin, et ajouta :

- Mr Granduc, voyons… Daniel, je crois… Oui c'est cela : monsieur Daniel Granduc ! Il a demandé à faire un stage à mes côtés. Je viens lui annoncer qu'il est pris. Il faut dire qu'avec un dossier comme le sien : diplômé de Beaubâtons avec mention Optimal à tout ses ASPIC, puis cinq ans dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, avant que ne lui arrive ce terrible accident… Vraiment affreux pour lui ! Mais maintenant inscrit dans notre école en Médicomagie Avancé… Quelle parcours !

L'homme resta silencieux une seconde, chose bien rare, puis il demanda :

- Et maintenant, il est pris pour être mon stagiaire… N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

- Oui…, acquiesça Amélia sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle disait oui.

- Je savais que vous étiez une jeune fille brillante ! Il est certain que faire un stage à mes côtés ne peut être que bénéfique pour un futur médicomage !

Amélia entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et reconnut aussitôt la voix de Thomas.

- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour mon garçon, vous devez être Daniel Granduc ?

- Heu… Non, c'est mon frère…

- Ha ! Est-ce qu'il est là ? Ho, mais laissez-moi me présenter, Augustus Duval, professeur d'ossements magiques à…

Mais il fut coupé par Thomas avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir.

- Oui ! Il est à l'intérieur…

Sa voix avait changé, comme si cette homme le dérangeait tout à coup. L'homme entra dans la maison après avoir salué Amélia, et disparut derrière la porte. Elle se releva alors, fixa Thomas qui semblait très nerveux, puis lui demanda en montrant du doigt la maison :

- C'est qui ce type ?


	6. Joyeux Noël

**Attention voici un chapitre essentiel! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, surtout quand j'imaginais les têtes que vous feriez en le lisant! D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de les voir (vos visages surpris), alors je vous laisse lire...**

Un long silence s'installa entre Thomas et Amélia. Ils étaient debout, plantés là, devant la maison des parents de Thomas, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, Amélia ne savait pas d'où venait ce malaise. Elle venait de rencontrer un homme, très « étrange », Augustus Duval, et alors qu'elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il lui avait raconté, Thomas était apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

L'homme s'était présenté à lui et c'est à ce moment là, que son ami se figea. Il le fit tout de même entrer, puis dévisagea Amélia, paniqué. Celle-ci le questionna seulement sur l'homme, et à partir de cet instant, il cessa de bouger. Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, Amélia très étonnée devant le visage presque terrifié de son ami.

Environ deux minutes venaient de passer, dans ce silence qui paraissait absurde pour Amélia bien qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer un seul mot. Elle sentait la tension de Thomas, son mal être et bien qu'elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne devait pas parler, que ça risquerait de poser un plus grand problème.

- Personne…, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Amélia.

- C'est personne, juste un… heu… un ami de mon père ! Oui, c'est ça : un ami de mon père !

- Mais il a demandé Daniel !

- Oui, il est persuadé que mon père s'appelle Daniel.

- Il a sortit une feuille de papier, et il n'avait pas l'air de bien le connaître !

- Oui… C'est que… C'est qu'il a quelques problèmes de mémoires, alors il doit tout écrire…

- Des problèmes de mémoires ? Il n'en avait pas l'air quand il a dit qu'il était professeur de…, réfléchit-elle avant de se souvenir, …d'ossements magiques. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Il est professeur, c'est vrai, mais les ossements magiques, alors là… si tu veux mon avis, il perd un peu la tête !

Amélia se laissa convaincre par cette explication, bien qu'elle se posait encore de nombreuses questions :

- Où est-ce qu'il enseigne ?

- Une école… Je ne sais plus où…

Thomas détourna les yeux, ce qui plongea Amélia dans un gros doute. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui mentait, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait plus à la regarder. Mais pourquoi mentir ? Que cachait cet homme ? Y avait-il quelque chose de vrai dans ce qu'il avait raconté ? Elle voulait en savoir plus !

- A Fauxfeu ? questionna-t-elle soudain.

Thomas la dévisagea, effrayé, mais essayant de paraître indifférent. Cela ne servait à rien : Amélia voyait qu'il devait connaître ce nom, bien plus que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

- Oui… Oui, c'est possible que ce soit ça… Comment tu le sais ?

- Il me l'a dit ! Avant que tu n'arrives, on a discuté… enfin, c'est surtout lui qui parlait…

- Ha ? demanda Thomas en faisant mine d'être étonné.

Mais Amélia sentait que cela ne le surprenait absolument pas. Au contraire, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux que la perspective qu'ils aient discuté, lui faisait peur.

- Oui, il a dit que son travail ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup…

- Ça c'est vrai ! coupa Thomas, comme pour l'empêcher de parler.

Mais Amélia continua quand même :

- Mais qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour enseigner cette matière… Il est professeur de quoi ?

- Heu… Médicène, je crois…

Il la fixait, attendant sa réaction.

- Médecine ?

- Oui, de médecine ! C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Ouais…

Amélia trouvait l'attitude de Thomas de plus en plus suspecte, sans parler du fait qu'il commençait à s'agiter nerveusement.

- Bon, on y va ? lança-t-il en lui rendant sa veste.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, préférant esquisser les questions. Elle enfila sa veste en approuvant la décision de rentrer : il commençait à faire froid. Cependant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce professeur Duval l'intriguait énormément, et la nervosité de Thomas renforçait son envie d'en apprendre d'avantage. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était important. Elle devait découvrir la vérité.

Il s'engagèrent donc sur le chemin sinueux, menant au restaurant. Au bout d'une minute de silence, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de reposer des questions :

- Comment il est venu ici ?

- Quoi ? demanda Thomas qui sortit de ses pensées.

- Le professeur Duval, comment il est venu ?

- Comme nous bien sur ! A pied.

- Je l'ai vu sortir d'un buisson.

- Tu as dû mal voir…

- Il a dit qu'il était venu en… en… en fait, j'ai pas compris le mot… mais il avait l'air sérieux !

- JE NE SAIS PAS ! s'impatienta Thomas. Je t'ai dit qu'il perdait la tête ! Il raconte n'importe quoi !

- ÇA NE SEMBLAIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! s'énerva également Amélia.

Thomas arrêta de marcher, se tournant vers son amie qui stoppa net. Il lui sourit en affirmant :

- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu crois que ce soit vrai ?

Amélia ne sut quoi répondre. Après tout, rien n'avait de sens, c'était son instinct qui la faisait douter. Comment lui expliquer cela ?

- Il a parlé de Daniel, se rappela-t-elle, qu'il était à Beauxbâtons, qu'il a eu son diplôme sans difficulté… et ça c'est vrai, je le sais !

- Oui, et alors ? C'est normal qu'il le sache ! Il est ami avec mon père depuis de nombreuses années !

Amélia réalisa soudain qu'il avait raison. Ce professeur connaissait la famille, et c'est normal qu'il avait pu donner tout ces détails. Pour le reste, il devait sûrement avoir une imagination débordante… Pourquoi vouloir chercher une explication à ce qui n'en a pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Elle se résout à cette idée, et ils continuèrent de marcher, plus détendus.

Pourtant, malgré les faits qui se présentaient à elles, quelque chose la laissait perplexe. Si le professeur Duval était un si vieil ami de Jean-Paul, pourquoi elle ne le connaissait pas ? Elle faisait pratiquement parti de la famille et même si sa présence ces derniers temps n'avait pas été régulière, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans leur vie. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler ?

Il se cachait vraiment quelque chose la dessous. Restait à trouver quoi…

Elle n'exposa pas son idée à Thomas, persuadé que de toute façon, il trouverait encore une excuse. Elle continua donc de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si cet homme ne la laissait plus perplexe.

Ils passèrent une soirée plutôt détendu, ainsi que la journée du lendemain où Amélia en profita pour faire quelque courses de dernières minutes. Deux heures avant le moment fatidique où elle devrait retourner chez les Granduc, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, elle en sortit sous les réclamations de Thomas qui voulait aussi s'habiller. Pour l'occasion, elle enfila une longue jupe bleue, légèrement transparente, ainsi qu'un haut de même couleur, avec un décolleté mettant en valeur ses formes, sans être vulgaire. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns à l'aide d'une pince spéciale qui leur donnait un aspect assez classe. Pour accompagner le tout, elle mit ses bottes, ainsi qu'un doux parfum, odeur exotique.

En attendant que Thomas finisse de se préparer, elle s'installa devant la télévision. Il fut prêt au bout d'une demi heure, revêtant un costume, ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel.

- Tu pourrais prendre sur toi ce soir ? demanda soudain Thomas quand ils remontèrent le chemin sinueux.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Amélia.

Elle savait bien de quoi il voulait parler, mais comme ils n'en avaient plus discuté depuis la veille, elle préféra faire l'innocente.

- Avec Daniel, s'il te provoque, prend sur toi !

- Je veux bien mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi…

- Je sais, mais c'est Noël quand même ! Fais au moins ça pour mes parents.

- Je vais essayer…

Amélia promettait, mais elle était consciente que si Daniel lui faisait une remarque, elle ne pourrait pas se taire. Cependant, elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas l'approcher. En restant éloigner, peut être qu'il oublierait sa présence.

Au moment où Thomas sonna, Amélia eut un haut le cœur, pensant à Daniel. Elle prit alors le bras de son ami, se sentant rassurer. Celui-ci lui sourit simplement.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Christine. Comme à son habitude, son allure était excentrique. Revêtu d'une robe rouge à paillettes dorées, elle avait dans les cheveux différentes pinces qu'Amélia confondu d'abord avec une araignée.

- JOYEUX NOEL ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant Thomas et Amélia dans ses bras.

- Joyeux Noël ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Entrez ! Entrez ! continua-t-elle en leur montrant l'intérieur de la maison. On vous attendait avec impatience !

Amélia lança un regard inquiet à Thomas, qui lui répondit des yeux que tout irait bien. Il entrèrent donc, se dirigeant dans le salon, suivit de près par Christine. Amélia eut l'impression d'un retour en arrière, un jour plus tôt, espérant que cette fois-ci, Daniel serait plus agréable.

Un grand soulagement l'envahit en entrant dans la pièce : Daniel n'était pas là. Jean-Paul se tenait dans le fauteuil, et comme à son habitude, il lança un simple « Bonsoir Amélia ». Une charmante surprise l'attendait près de lui. Audrey, la sœur de Thomas, se trouvait sur le canapé, aux cotés d'un jeune homme qu'Amélia reconnut comme étant Sébastien, son fiancé.

Elle lâcha immédiatement le bras de Thomas, un sourire sur les lèvres, se dirigeant vers Audrey.

- Salut ! lança Thomas à sa sœur, en lui faisant un signe de la main, avant de s'asseoir.

- Audrey !

Audrey se leva, rendit le signe à son frère, toute aussi heureuse, puis les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leur bras.

- Ça fait si longtemps ! commença Audrey.

- Oui, depuis… depuis l'enterrement…

Audrey remarqua immédiatement que ce sujet était loin d'être heureux pour Amélia, et elle changea immédiatement de conversation.

- Je te présente Sébastien Linvosges, mon fiancé, avoua-t-elle en montrant l'homme qui se leva pour la saluer.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

- Bonsoir ! Mais je peux bien faire la bise au futur mari d'Audrey !

Sébastien ne se fit pas prier, décontracté devant Amélia, ils se firent la bise.

- Alors tu vas te marier ? continua-t-elle après s'être assise à ses cotés.

- Oui, effectivement ! Je sais c'est étonnant !

- Etonnant ? Toi qui a toujours dit que la mariage n'était pas pour toi !

- Je sais, mais on change avec le temps…

Audrey fit un large sourire, révélant ainsi tout le bonheur qui emmenait d'elle. Apparemment, cette décision la comblait de joie et cela était communicatif. Amélia se sentit également sereine.

Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions, et une atmosphère de détente régna dans la maison. Tout le monde prit part à leur conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, riant aux commentaires de Thomas ou de Christine.

Mais soudain, une porte claqua, vraisemblablement celle de l'entrée. Tout le monde se tut, écoutant les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers le salon. Daniel apparut.

- Daniel ! Arrête de claquer cette porte ! s'exclama Christine.

- Oui, ça va ! répondit-il, sans doute énervée par cette réflexion.

Il observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et comme un jour auparavant, s'arrêta sur Amélia. Le silence se fit, mais il fut bien vite rompit par Daniel qui lança :

- Tu restes manger ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Amélia, d'un air aussi calme et détaché que possible.

- Alors je m'en vais !

Il embrassa sa mère, saluât son père, et sortit de la pièce, sans que personne ne puisse réagir. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'il partirait ainsi.

- Mais…, dit seulement Christine, surprise.

La porte d'entrée claqua, ce qui fit prendre conscience à tout le monde de la réaction de Daniel. Thomas eut alors le réflexe de se lever, et sortit de la pièce en criant :

- Je vais le chercher !

Amélia resta assise, regardant dans le vide. Audrey, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante, affirma :

- Mon frère ne t'aime toujours pas apparemment !

Ils rirent à cette remarque, et même Amélia sourit. Mais consciente que Christine était triste que son fils soit parti, et voyant dans les yeux de Jean-Paul toute la sagesse qui le caractérisait, elle décida d'aller discuter avec Daniel. Ils étaient adultes, après tout, ne pouvaient-ils pas pendant une soirée, surtout celle de Noël, faire une trêve ? Ça devait être possible !

Elle se leva donc, et annonça :

- Je reviens !

Sous les regards de tous, elle sortit de la pièce puis de la maison, enfilant son manteau, ne pensant qu'à rester calme face à ce que Daniel pourrait lui dire. A l'extérieur, elle ne vit personne, et se dit qu'ils devaient être plus loin sur le chemin. C'est là qu'elle entendit des voix.

Elle s'en approcha, puis aperçut Thomas et Daniel, au milieu du chemin, en train de se disputer. Au début, Amélia voulut les interrompre, mais en tendant l'oreille, elle remarqua que ce qu'ils disaient, était étonnant. Elle se faufila donc derrière un arbre avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle se trouvait là.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un effort ! s'exclama Thomas.

- Un effort ? Vous êtes tous en train de lui mentir et je dois faire pareil, c'est ça ?

- C'est Noël, tu pourrais pas faire une pose ?

- Et toi, tu en fais une ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu lui diras ?

Thomas réfléchit, puis il poursuivit, plus calmement :

- Je ne crois pas…

- Et bien moi je ne peux pas rester là, à lui mentir ! C'était déjà difficile quand on était enfant, mais là j'en peux plus ! Soit tu lui dis, soit je m'en vais !

- Je ne peux pas lui dire, tu le sais très bien ! Ce n'est qu'une moldue !

Daniel sembla outrer par ce que Thomas venait de dire. D'ailleurs, Amélia aussi : ce mot elle l'avait entendu tant de fois dans la bouche de Daniel, qu'elle le pressentait comme une insulte. En plus, Thomas avait toujours affirmé qu'il ne connaissait pas son sens : avait-il menti ?

- Quand je pense qu'elle croit que je la déteste ! Elle devrait t'entendre parler…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, se défendit Thomas, elle ne doit rien savoir, on aurait des problèmes avec le ministère !

- Peut être, mais au moins ça t'éviterait de lui mentir ! Elle saurait la vérité, et je pourrais enfin la regarder en face !

Daniel apparut soudain vraiment honnête sous les yeux d'Amélia, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout. Elle se rendait tout de même compte que ses soupçons étaient réels, Thomas lui mentait. Elle ne savait cependant pas encore à propos de quoi. Elle continua à écouter la conversation, toujours derrière son arbre.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour maman ! Pour elle non plus c'est pas facile, tu sais à quel point elle aime Amélia…

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas !

Thomas fixait Daniel avec grande intensité, puis, s'énervant, il lui lança :

- Tu crois qu'un jour tu te comporteras en adulte ? Tu as peut être deux ans de plus que moi, mais tu te comportes VRAIMENT comme un GAMIN !

- Si tu estimes que mentir à une fille depuis le début, c'est être adulte, alors je ne le serais jamais, c'est certain !

- JE NE PEUX PAS DIRE à Amélia qu'on est des sorciers, TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! s'écria Thomas. Alors maintenant, tu as le choix : tu viens avec moi en jouant le jeu ou tu t'en vas, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider la prochaine fois que tu auras des problèmes !

Daniel ne répondit rien, sûrement réfléchissant. Amélia en fit de même : des sorciers ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-il sérieux ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas en rire, au contraire. Est-ce que c'était possible ? C'était un sorcier ?

Elle ne put se cacher plus longtemps, voulant une explication, voulant la vérité.

- Des sorciers ? dit elle alors en se montrant.

Thomas et Daniel se retournèrent et la regardèrent. Sur le visage de Daniel se dessinait un sourire, signifiant sûrement qu'il était content de la voir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait droit à ce genre de sentiment de la part de Daniel. Thomas quand à lui, avait le regard fermé et seul en sortait un malaise intense.

Elle venait bel et bien de découvrir quelque chose de considérable


	7. Les sorciers

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Thomas, très étonné de la présence d'Amélia.

Bien sur qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, en tout cas assez pour avoir entendu l'essentiel. Thomas venait de dire à son frère qu'ils étaient sorciers, ce qui visiblement ne troublait pas Daniel. Au contraire, Amélia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus dans tout ça, c'est que Daniel accusait Thomas de mentir. A propos de quoi ? Apparemment de cette histoire de sorciers…

- Des sorciers ? répéta Amélia, incapable de dire autre chose.

Thomas se mit à nouveau à paniquer, figé devant elle, tout comme après l'apparition du professeur Duval. Daniel souriait, visiblement ravi de la voir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content face à elle. Puisque Thomas ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est Daniel qui prit la parole, s'adressant à lui :

- Dis lui maintenant ! Tu n'as plus besoin de lui cacher !

Thomas regardait Daniel comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire, mais celui-ci prenait plaisir de la tournure des événements. Amélia, de son côté, trouvait que Daniel avait raison, chose étonnante puisqu'elle avait toujours été en contradiction avec lui ! Mais là, elle voulait savoir… Thomas devait lui dire la vérité !

- Me dire quoi ? questionna Amélia ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

- Je… Je… Ben… En fait… Heu… C'est que…, bafouilla Thomas, nerveux comme jamais.

- On est des sorciers ! balança Daniel sans la moindre gêne.

- Des sorciers ? interrogea Amélia pour la troisième fois.

Ce mot la perturbait énormément, et malgré le fait que Daniel et Thomas l'aient prononcé, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Daniel continua donc son explication puisque visiblement Thomas en était incapable. Il prit alors une voix d'enfant, comme lorsqu'on parle à un petit de 4 ans :

- Oui, des sorciers ! Avec une chapeau pointu et une baguette magique !

Amélia le regarda, surprise de la façon dont il lui parlait. Mais cela ne l'énerva pas, au contraire, elle sourit. Cette manière d'expliquer les choses, lui fit immédiatement penser qu'ils se moquaient d'elle.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? finit-elle par demander à Daniel.

- Une blague ? s'étonna celui-ci. Non pas du tout !

Mais cela ne convainquait pas Amélia. Après tout, s'ils avaient voulu lui faire une blague, ils lui diraient à ce moment précis la même chose. Elle regarda Thomas, qui, impassible, lui fit simplement un non de la tête. Jamais il n'aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans rire, si c'était effectivement une farce. Puis elle détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur Daniel. Comment pouvait-elle envisager qu'il lui fasse une blague ? Lui qui était habituellement si horrible avec elle ! Il n'aurait pas voulu participer à ce genre d'amusement.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ça n'existe pas les sorciers !

- Et si ! contredit Daniel. Tu le vois bien !

Amélia le dévisagea, de haut en bas, et pour tout dire, son allure ressemblait plus à celle d'un voyou que d'un sorcier. Ces personnages de contes pour enfant, munis d'un balai et d'une longue cape noir, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui. Elle se mit alors à l'imaginer avec cette tenue, ce qui l'a fit rire.

Les deux garçons ne comprirent pas pourquoi ce rire, et Thomas semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- D'accord, alors jette un sort ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Persuadée que ce n'était que mensonge, elle pensait qu'il allait lui avouer son incompétence. Cependant, sérieusement et pour lui obéir, il sortit de sa poche arrière un bout de bois. Amélia le reconnut : il s'agissait d'une des baguette chinoises qu'il collectionnait. Elle rit de plus bel.

- C'est avec une baguette chinoise que tu veux jeter un sort ?

- Un baguette chinoise ? dit-il, stupéfait.

Il regarda alternativement la baguette et Amélia, pour faire entrer cette information dans sa tête.

- Oui, Thomas m'a dit que tu les collectionnais !

Daniel se retourna immédiatement vers son frère, le visage rempli d'incompréhension. Amélia ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

- Elle est tombée sur la mienne, avoua Thomas à Daniel, et c'est la seule idée qui m'est passé par la tête…

Thomas fixa Amélia, et pour la première fois de la conversation, expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas une baguette chinoise… C'est une baguette magique… Pour les sorciers et sorcières…

- Mais…, commença Amélia avant d'être interrompu par ce que faisait Daniel.

En effet, il visa avec sa baguette une feuille qui se trouvait sur le sol en prononçant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. La feuille se mit à bouger, se souleva dans les airs, puis sous les yeux effarés d'Amélia, s'enflamma. Elle fut totalement carbonisée dans les airs, avant de retomber en débris.

Amélia ne put croire ce qui venait de se passer, à son tour elle se tut, en observant les deux garçons. Elle devenait folle, c'était la seule explication possible ! Cette feuille ne pouvait pas brûler sans une intervention extérieur, elle ne devait même pas pouvoir voler ! Il y avait une explication à cela… un truc… comme pour les magiciens !

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à Daniel.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on était des sorciers.

- Et c'était très drôle, mais là, ça ne me fait plus rire du tout !

- Pourtant c'est la vérité !

La vérité, la vérité, quelle vérité ? Qu'ils étaient sorciers ? C'était surtout n'importe quoi ! Un énorme mensonge…

- Je ne te crois pas Daniel ! D'ailleurs tu m'as toujours détestée, alors pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

- Parce que je suis le seul à vouloir te dire la vérité, depuis le temps !

Il se tourna vers Thomas. Amélia en fit de même, observant son meilleur ami… enfin, celui qu'elle croyait être son meilleur ami. Il était perdu, certes, mais semblait dans un certain sens soulagé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien rit, maintenant tu peux me dire que c'est n'importe quoi !

- Ce… Ce…, bafouilla Thomas avant de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi… On est vraiment des sorciers… Tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai…

Amélia sentait dans sa façon de prononcer les mots qu'il disait la vérité, peut être même pour la première fois de sa vie, elle en était convaincue. Mais quelle vérité ! Vraiment dure à avaler… Elle, qui avait grandi dans un monde tout ce qu'il y a des plus banals…

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, on n'avait jamais prouvé que les sorciers n'existaient pas… Alors pourquoi pas ? D'accord, c'était assez fou, mais pas plus qu'une feuille qui s'embrase toute seule, et ça, elle l'avait vue de ses propres yeux. Cette idée commença à lui plaire en s'apercevant qu'elle pouvait être vraie.

- Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

A présent, sa curiosité l'emportait sur la raison. Elle restait perplexe, mais cela commençait à l'intéresser. Elle se disait simplement que si c'était vrai, alors elle devait en savoir plus. On n'apprend pas ce genre de secret tout le temps !

- Depuis la naissance, on l'est tous dans la famille ! répondit Thomas, enthousiaste devant la réaction de son amie.

- Tous ? Tu veux dire que Jean-Paul… Christine… et même Audrey…

- Oui, bien sur !

- Vous ne préférez pas qu'on rentre pour en parler ? coupa Daniel.

Amélia se rendit compte qu'il était encore là. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait toujours. Lui qui la détestait, qui avait toujours été hostile avec elle, il lui proposait d'entrer chez lui. Rien n'allait plus normalement apparemment…

- Tu n'as pas dit que si je restais, tu t'en irais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité, je n'ai plus à te détester !

Il posa son bras autour de ses épaules, tout en riant. Jamais Amélia n'aurait pu imaginé une telle scène: Daniel la tenant comme une amie. Elle frissonna, sûrement à cause du froid, et Daniel ajouta :

- Tu vois, il faut qu'on rentre !

- Ouais… , répondit-elle simplement.

Sans un mot, il rejoignirent la maison. Daniel, toujours le bras autour d'Amélia, se réjouissait, tandis que Thomas, à leur côté, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que son frère tienne Amélia de la sorte. Enfin, ils entrèrent, et Daniel lâcha Amélia.

Heureux, il se précipita dans le salon, Amélia et Thomas le suivant plus doucement. Cette dernière avait peur de la réaction de la famille, peur surtout de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre… Cela semblant si vrai : ils étaient sorciers.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde ! s'écria Daniel en arrivant dans le salon.

Personne ne lui répondit, puis quand Amélia et Thomas arrivèrent à leur tour, ils la fixèrent intensément. Sûrement qu'aucun d'eux ne devait comprendre que Daniel souriait en la présence d'Amélia, et ils cherchaient tous la réponse sur son visage.

- Daniel, ça va ? s'aventura Christine d'une petite voix.

- Très bien maman ! Et d'ailleurs on a une grande nouvelle !

Ils furent tous pendus à ses lèvres, attendant de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si génial à annoncer. Le cœur d'Amélia se mit à battre la chamade, elle ne savait absolument pas comment ils accepteraient le fait qu'elle était au courant. Mais le plus déroutant serait que s'ils confirmaient l'idée selon laquelle ils étaient sorciers, alors Amélia ne pourrait plus ne pas y croire. Ce serait la vérité !

- Amélia sait tout !

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur elle, incapable de réagir, essayant de paraître décontractée. Puis Jean-Paul se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers elle. A environ un mètre, il s'arrêta et lui parla :

- Tu sais tout maintenant ?

- Heu… Je crois…

- Il faut que je prévienne le ministère ! s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Christine à son tour se leva, et comme à son habitude, ne laissa pas Amélia placer le moindre mot.

- Tu sais qu'on est des sorciers ?

- Heu…

- C'est incroyable ! Bienvenue dans la famille !

- Mer…

- Depuis le temps qu'on aurait aimé te le dire ! Mais le ministère nous en aurait voulu qu'on te l'avoue !

Elle se tourna vers ses deux garçons, et leur demanda :

- Elle l'a bien découvert toute seule ? Sinon vous savez ce qu'on risque ?

- Oui…, eut juste le temps de répondre Daniel.

- Bien ! Tant mieux ! Mais tu dois être étonné, non ?

Christine laissa un temps de silence, permettant enfin à Amélia de répondre.

- Oui, un peu.

- C'est normal. Mais assieds-toi !

Elle montra le canapé à Amélia, qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir. Elle en avait bien besoin.

- Alors, je suppose que tu dois te poser des questions ? Notre monde est si différent du tien !

Ils prirent place autour d'elle, et elle fut le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

- Heu… Ben je ne sais pas grand chose en fait…

- A part qu'on est sorcier ! affirma Audrey.

Amélia put lire dans ses yeux de la réjouissance, à elle aussi ça semblait faire plaisir qu'elle sache la vérité. Sébastien, à ses côtés, ne paraissait en aucun cas étonné par cette révélation : il devait aussi être sorcier.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ? demanda Amélia.

- Parce que tu es une moldue ! s'exclama Daniel.

Elle le regarda froidement. Cette expression ne lui avait jamais été agréable, au contraire, Daniel l'utilisait toujours contre elle.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'as aucun pouvoir magique, s'empressa d'ajouter Christine. La plus part des sorciers considèrent les moldus comme idiot. Mais tu nous prouves qu'ils ne le sont pas forcément !

- Vous pensiez que j'étais stupide ? C'est pour ça que vous n'aviez rien dit ?

Amélia éprouva soudain une sorte de trahison. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille, la prenait pour une imbécile.

- Non, pas du tout ! rectifia Thomas. Seulement, nous avons un ministère et il est strictement interdit de dire à un moldu que les sorciers existent ! Sauf s'il le découvre par lui même…

- On ne pouvait pas te le dire, sinon on aurait eu des problèmes, ajouta Audrey.

Amélia comprenait petit à petit la situation : ils étaient sorciers et lui mentaient depuis qu'ils la connaissaient. Elle aurait pu le prendre mal, mais comme elle savait qu'ils risquaient des ennuis en lui en parlant, alors leurs agissements lui paraissaient normal. Elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose.

- Vous êtes nombreux ? Je veux dire, des sorciers, il y en a beaucoup ?

- Autant que des moldus, bien qu'avec le temps notre population a diminué, répondit Christine.

Soudain, elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Amélia, inquiète par cette attitude.

- C'est rien, elle a rejoint papa, rassura Audrey. Le ministère doit être affolé !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est « le ministère » ?

- C'est comme chez vous, sauf que ce sont des sorciers qui dirigent notre monde et s'emploient à tout faire pour que personne ne découvre la vérité.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut que les… les quoi ?

- Les moldus, compléta Audrey.

- Oui, pourquoi personne ne veut que les moldus connaissent votre existence ? On pourrait comprendre !

Aucune des personnes, autour d'elle, ne répondit. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, cherchant peut être une réponse sur leurs visages. Finalement, Thomas affirma :

- Tu pense vraiment que les moldus sont dignes de confiance?

Amélia ne répondit rien à cette remarque. Evidement qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient digne de confiance ! Elle était moldue avant tout, et ils lui faisaient confiance à cette instant, alors pourquoi « son monde » ne pourrait pas être au courant aussi ?

Face à son expression, Thomas ajouta :

- Les moldus savent que notre monde existe ! Enfin, en tout cas, ils connaissent nos histoires, notre passé et pourtant aucun d'eux n'y croit vraiment, sinon ils nous auraient démasqués ! Il y a très longtemps, quand le ministère de la magie n'était pas aussi performant qu'aujourd'hui, des moldus ont découvert notre monde. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils nous ont pourchassés, tués… Tu connais sûrement l'histoire des sorcières de Salem ou de Halloween, et bien c'est vrai ! Alors pardonne nous de ne plus faire confiance aux moldus ! Ils nous ont prouvés ce dont ils étaient capables, et on n'a absolument pas envie de revivre ça !


	8. Beauxbâtons et Fauxfeu

**A l'avenir, les chapitres seront plus court (comme celui-là). Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que j'attends toutes vos remarques...**

Toujours assise dans le salon de la famille Granduc, Amélia admettait de plus en plus le fait qu'ils étaient sorciers. Certes, elle trouvait cela très étrange ainsi que relativement impossible, mais en même temps, elle éprouvait le désir profond de vouloir y croire.

De nombreuses questions la torturaient, ne sachant par où commencer. Finalement, après la réaction de Jean-Paul, elle s'exclama :

- Votre ministère, il a l'air plutôt… plutôt stricte.

- Il l'est, confirma Thomas, et quand papa aura fini de leur parler, ils voudront sûrement te voir !

Un silence se fit. Apprendre que ses amis sont des sorciers était déjà un choc en soit, mais rencontrer leur « dirigeant » ne la rassurait pas du tout. Comment étaient ces personnes ? Que se passerait-il alors ? Est-ce qu'elle serait acceptée ou aurait-elle des problèmes ? Elle n'en savait rien, et d'ailleurs, le fait d'être dans cette ignorance, la paniquait énormément.

Audrey, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir lu dans ses pensées, ajouta :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques rien !

C'était facile à dire pour elle qui avait grandi dans cette univers. Mais comment une moldue comme elle, pourrait-elle s'adapter à ce monde très… très étrange ?

- Est-ce que…, continua Amélia, est-ce que d'autres moldus l'ont déjà découvert ?

Peut être que si d'autres personnes avaient vécu cela, elle pourrait leur en parler. Il est vrai que ses amis la soutenaient, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle ressentait, le choc que c'était.

- Pas de leur propre initiative, lança Thomas. Seulement parce qu'ils ont assistés à des actes de magie.

- Et qu'est-ce que le ministère a fait ?

- A chaque fois, ils effacent leur mémoire…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Amélia, terrorisée à l'idée qu'on puisse lui lancer un tel sort.

- Oui, mais ils ne devraient pas le faire sur toi. Tu as découvert tout par toi même, c'est différent !

Amélia fit la grimace : ça ne l'aidait pas, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Thomas, pour lui éviter une crise de panique, ajouta :

- De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Si tu l'as découvert une fois, tu peux le refaire !

- Et les autres… les autres sorciers, où est-ce qu'ils habitent ? questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle préférait en savoir d'avantage sur eux, de tel sorte que peut être, si on l'obligeait à oublier, elle se rappellerait quand même de certains détails.

- Ça dépend, lui répondit Thomas. Certains, comme nous, dans des villes moldus en se cachant, et d'autres dans des villes exclusivement magiques.

- Ça existe ?

- Oui, bien sûr, continua Thomas, il y en a environ une vingtaine en France. C'est là-bas qu'on achète tout ce dont on a besoin.

Les sorciers avaient donc leur monde à eux, avec des villages, des magasins et tout le reste… Amélia se demanda comment c'était et elle fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de les visiter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous y achetez ?

- Rien de bien différents de vous, répondit Audrey. Des livres, des plantes, des animaux, des sucreries…

- Bien meilleures que chez vous ! intervint Daniel.

Amélia sourit à cette remarque. Elle avait bien envie d'y goûter à ces sucreries de sorciers…

- Et puis le matériel pour les cours ! ajouta Daniel.

- Les cours ? s'étonna Amélia.

- Oui, tout les sorciers vont à l'école dès l'âge de 11 ans. En France, on va à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à 18 ans et quand on a fini, on peut poursuivre le perfectionnement à Fauxfeu.

- Vous avez besoin d'apprendre la magie ?

C'est vrai que pour elle, l'image qu'elle se faisait des sorciers étaient comme dans les contes populaires, et là, ils savaient se servir de leur pouvoir, sans avoir recours à un quelconque enseignement.

- Tu crois peut être que c'est facile la magie ? questionna Thomas. Et bien pas du tout ! C'est vraiment compliqué.

- Donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes tout les trois allés à Beauxbâtons ?

- Voilà ! acquiesça Thomas, heureux que son amie comprenne enfin.

Beauxbâtons était une école de magie, cela expliquait son nom bizarre. Amélia s'était toujours demandé comment on pouvait appeler une école de la sorte, mais à présent elle comprenait : la magie n'avait rien de « normal », alors comment son nom pouvait l'être ?

C'est à ce moment que Christine et Jean-Paul firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

- Amélia ! lança Jean-Paul d'un air grave. Nous allons au ministère, et tu viens avec nous. Le Président de la magie tient à te rencontrer…


	9. Direction le ministère

Dans un même mouvement, tout le monde se leva, sauf Amélia, clouée au fond du canapé. Ils la fixèrent. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre au ministère de la magie, mais la peur la terrifiait plus que tout. En l'espace d'une heure, elle avait appris que la magie existait et que son meilleur ami était sorcier. Cela ne suffisait-il pas ? Non, en plus, elle devait discuter avec le Président de la magie, en personne.

Elle regarda alternativement ses chaussures et le sol, espérant qu'on l'oublierait peut être. Seulement, c'était impossible : elle ne pouvait disparaître. Thomas s'accroupit en face d'elle, lui relevant le menton. Elle put voir sur son visage, un magnifique sourire qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Tout va bien se passer. Il veut seulement discuter.

Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient : il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et même si elle éprouva une grande joie, son cœur battant la chamade, elle ne sut comment réagir. Thomas lui souriait toujours, comme si son geste était normal, tandis qu'on entendit Daniel murmurer :

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

Amélia tourna la tête vers lui, et sans l'avouer, elle pensait exactement la même chose que lui. D'accord, ce baiser la détendit face à l'éventualité de rencontrer le Président de la magie, mais la bouleversa quant à ses sentiments envers Thomas. Pour éviter d'en parler ou simplement d'y penser d'avantage, elle se leva, prête à suivre la famille Granduc.

Jean-Paul insista sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous les accompagner et Audrey, Sébastien et Christine décidèrent de rester à la maison. Christine ajouta même :

- On vous attend pour le dîner !

Cependant, Amélia eut un drôle de pressentiment, au point qu'elle pensa qu'elle ne reviendrait sûrement pas pour le dîner. Jean-Paul les emmena dans leur chambre, ce qu'Amélia ne comprit pas. Comment pourraient-ils s'y rendre de là ?

Jean-Paul alluma un feu dans l'antre de la cheminée rouge brique. Comme si c'est le moment ! pensa Amélia. Elle fut alors surprise de voir Daniel prendre un peu de la poudre étincelante que Jean-Paul venait de sortir de l'armoire, et de tendre à son fils. Il se posta devant le feu et annonça : « Ministère de la magie » en jetant la poudre dans le brasier. Il entra dans la cheminée, tandis qu'une lumière verte émeraude l'aveugla. En rouvrant les yeux, Amélia s'aperçut que Daniel avait disparu.

- Prends cela ! s'exclama Thomas en lui mettant un peu de poudre entre ses mains. C'est de la poudre de cheminette. Il te suffit de te mettre devant la cheminée.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il fit lui même le mouvement.

- Tu la lances dans le feu, et quand la lumière verte vient, tu avances dedans et dit : « Ministère de la magie ».

Tout comme son frère, il disparut derrière cette lumière. Elle restait seule avec Jean-Paul.

- A toi l'honneur…., dit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer vers la cheminée.

Elle eut peur, mais comme elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, elle se positionna en face de l'antre.

- Articule bien, conseilla une dernière fois Jean-Paul.

Elle se sentit ridicule, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'on puisse se rendre quelque part avec seulement une cheminée et un peu de poudre ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que Thomas et Daniel avaient disparu, alors peut être que ça marchait vraiment…

Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour prononcer se destination et jeter la poudre. Elle se précipita au centre de la cheminée. Toujours la même lumière verte émeraude, l'empêchant de garder les yeux ouverts, puis elle éprouva la sensation d'être dans un ouragan. Tourbillonnant dans tout les sens, elle n'avait plus un seul point de repère, et pria pour que cela s'arrête rapidement. Elle sentit les murs s'entrechoquer, la frappant de toute part. Elle protégea son visage avec ses mains, puis un instant plus tard, l'affreuse sensation stoppa net.


	10. Tout de blanc

Amélia ouvrit les yeux, enlevant ses mains, et aperçut un grand hall blanc devant elle. Il était certain qu'elle ne se trouvait plus chez les Granduc. Ne voulant pas que ce phénomène se reproduise, elle sortit aussi vite que possible de la cheminée dans laquelle elle avait atterri.

Thomas et Daniel se trouvaient là, souriant.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur ! lui lança Daniel, pendant qu'elle enlevait les restes de cendres de ses vêtements.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, observant le lieu où elle venait de débarquer. Autour d'eux, de nombreuses personnes entraient et sortaient des cheminées aussi naturellement que dans un ascenseur. En les suivant du regard, elle les vit franchir des portes qui se situaient de l'autre côté du hall. Leur quantité excessive, environ une trentaine, toutes blanches comme neige, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était bel et bien dans le monde de la magie.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Daniel Granduc ? demanda une jeune femme qui venait de s'approcher du concerné.

- Oui, c'est moi ! répondit-il en redressant le torse.

Il semblait fier qu'on le reconnaisse, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle jeune femme.

- Je suis l'une de vos plus grandes fans ! J'ai vu tout vos matchs ! Vous pourriez ?

Elle lui tendit son avant bras en relevant sa manche. Amélia eut juste le temps de voir qu'il y inscrit son nom à l'aide de sa baguette.

Encore en train de poser ta signature partout ? interrompit Jean-Paul qui venait d'arriver. Désolé mademoiselle, mais une affaire urgente nous attend.

Celle-ci repartit, heureuse d'avoir obtenu cette signature. Elle rejoignit un homme, sûrement son petit ami, qui ne semblait pas apprécier le comportement de sa compagne, puisqu'il la traîna de force à travers l'une des portes.

- Papa ! J'ai toujours du temps pour mes fans ! protesta Daniel.

Mais son père ne l'écouta pas un seul instant. Il passa à côté de lui, se dirigea vers une des portes blanches, un peu plus grande que les autres, et s'arrêta face à un homme posté devant. Thomas, Daniel et Amélia le rejoignirent, au grand étonnement de cette dernière.

- Nous venons voir monsieur le Président au sujet d'Amélia Walter.

L'homme, aussi grand que large, l'impressionnait beaucoup d'autant plus, qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle. Il la dévisagea, puis d'une vois grave, digne des plus grands criminels de films, il affirma :

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et Jean-Paul s'y engouffra. Amélia, poussée par Thomas et Daniel, le suivit après avoir jeté un regard au garde. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux posés sur elle, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Si les autres personnes qu'elle rencontrerait, étaient tous pareil, elle n'allait pas s'amuser.

Ils parcoururent un long couloir, dont on ne pouvait distinguer le bout, tout aussi blanc que le hall. Jean-Paul et Thomas en tête, Amélia en profita pour discuter avec Daniel.

- Pourquoi tu signes des autographes ?

Celui-ci lui sourit, affichant un air étonné.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le demande ! Mais c'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas : j'ai joué pendant cinq ans dans la meilleure équipe de Quidditch du monde, celle de Grande-Bretagne. Et j'ai remporté trois fois le titre de champion du monde en tant que gardien.

Amélia ne savait pas ce que pouvait être le Quidditch, mais bizarrement, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle pensait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… Mais où ?

- Le Quidditch, précisa-t-il face au silence d'Amélia, c'est un sport de sorcier.

- Je suis impressionnée, tu sembles vraiment être doué !

- Oui, je le suis ! affirma Daniel en bombant le torse, comme il l'avait fait en rencontrant sa fan.

- Pourquoi tu n'y joues plus ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

En même temps, elle essayait de se rappelait où elle en avait déjà entendu parler.

- J'ai eu un accident lors d'un match, et il m'en reste des séquelles. Je ne peux plus jouer en professionnel. Alors j'ai repris mes études à Fauxfeu pour devenir médicomage. Peut être que je trouverais un moyen de guérir mes jambes !

Il rit, mais pas Amélia. Ça y est, elle se souvenait où elle avait entendu les mots « Quidditch » et « médicomage ».

- C'est lui !

- Quoi ?

- Le professeur Duval, c'est un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais d'où tu le connais ?

- Je lui ai parlé hier et je l'ai pris pour un fou ! Mais tout s'explique maintenant…

Amélia réfléchit et les éléments s'emboîtaient si bien les un dans les autres, qu'elle finit par se demander comment elle avait pu ne pas le deviner tout de suite.

- Il m'engage pour un sta…

- Chut ! coupa Jean-Paul.

En effet, ils venaient d'arriver devant une grande porte, toujours très blanche, sur laquelle était gravé en lettres dorées :

i Mr Charles Rabier

Président de la magie /i 


	11. Le Président de la Magie

**Alors à votre avis à quoi ressemble le Président de la magie? (petite note: j'ai bien écrit Président de la magie et non pas Ministre de la magie, comme dans l'oeuvre de JKR, tout simplement parce que nous sommes en France et je pense que chez nous, ce serait plus un Président qu'un Ministre. Ca n'a pas une grand importance, mais je tenais à le signaler quand même!). Lâchez vos reviews!**

Amélia sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se trouvait face au bureau du Président de la magie, ne pouvant plus reculer maintenant. Il lui suffisait d'enclencher la poignée pour être face à face avec lui. Comme pour la stresser encore plus, Jean-Paul ajouta :

- Amélia, vas-y ! Tu dois y aller toute seule.

Elle n'osait pas avancer, peur de ce qu'elle trouverait de l'autre côté. Malgré cela, poussée par une force inconnue, elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui autorise à entrer. Après tout, si elle était arrivé jusque là, autant aller au bout.

- Entrez Amélia ! prononça un homme derrière la porte.

Toujours le cœur battant, elle posa ses mains moites sur la poignée, et poussa la porte. La pièce qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux, possédait les mêmes dimensions que le hall. Autrement dit : d'une grandeur époustouflante. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, que la porte se referma derrière elle.

Les murs, d'un blanc brillant, ne la surprenaient plus. Cependant, aucun meuble ou autres objets n'ornaient la pièce. Seul, tout au fond, un bureau, également blanc, ainsi que d'autres portes, faisaient office de décoration. Assis sur une chaise, derrière le bureau, on distinguait un homme en train d'écrire.

Celui-ci était bien loin de l'image qu'Amélia s'en faisait. En effet, il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre, sans parler du fait qu'il portait un costume très coloré, contraste total avec le reste du ministère. Amélia eut du mal à imaginer qu'un tel homme gouvernait une communauté entière. Pourtant, c'était sans aucun doute lui le Président de la magie, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce.

- Avance ! prononça-t-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Elle obéit, dans un silence absolu, et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'elle ne le pensait, à moins de deux mètres de lui.

- Assieds-toi ! dit-il en la regardant, et en faisant apparaître un fauteuil, également d'une blancheur impeccable.

Elle prit place, et ouvrit attentivement ses oreilles.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Pas vraiment…, bafouilla Amélia.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on imagine toujours que je suis grand et fort… Ce n'est pourtant pas avec des muscles qu'on dirige une communauté ! Qu'on croit que j'ai une énorme tête serait plus normal, mais non ! Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance : ce n'est pas l'affaire qui t'amène ici aujourd'hui.

Il fit une pose, le temps de plier le papier sur lequel il écrivait, et d'y mettre un seau à la cire. Amélia se dit qu'il était peut être sorcier, mais en tout cas pas très moderne.

- Tu es là parce que tu as découvert notre existence, sans que ne fasse d'acte de magie sous tes yeux. Tout cela est très intéressant… et très inhabituel aussi… Jusqu'ici, aucun moldu n'a réussi à ouvrir son esprit pour réaliser ce qui se passait sous son nez ! Toit, tu l'as fait. Comment c'est possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Peut être le contact trop répété avec des sorciers… Cependant, des sorciers ont déjà vécu des décennies avec des moldus, sans que ceux-ci ne se soit douté de quelque chose…

Le Président descendit, ou plutôt sauta de son fauteuil, vu sa taille. Pendant qu'il fit le tour de son bureau, elle n'aperçut qu'un touffe de cheveux bruns se baladant. Une scène plutôt comique. Il réapparut en entier, et se posta devant elle. Elle dut baisser la tête, pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

- Toi, tu es exceptionnelle ! Vraiment exceptionnelle !

Il l'examina de haut en bas, cherchant peut être une solution à son problème, mais même si elle ne s'y connaissait pas en magie, elle savait que la réponse ne devait pas être écrit sur son front.

- Tu dois comprendre aussi, que malgré ton génie, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, tu deviens pour nous un véritable danger !

Un danger ? En quoi serait-elle un danger ? Elle ne raconterait tout cela à personne puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'amis, ni de famille. Et d'ailleurs, même si elle le faisait, peu de gens voudrai la croire.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec ces souvenirs, poursuivit le Président, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une baguette magique et la pointa vers Amélia.

- Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle, prise de panique.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna progressivement du bureau. Mais Rabier avança vers elle. Elle espérait réussir à atteindre la porte avant qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit, avant qu'il ne lui lance ce sort d'oubli.

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Parce que… Parce que je l'ai découverte toute seule, lança-t-elle en se rappelant les paroles de Thomas. Je finirais par le redécouvrir !

- C'est possible… Nous reconsidérerons le problème à ce moment là.

Il leva sa baguette plus haut, tandis qu'Amélia, dans un geste désespéré, se retourna et courut aussi vite que possible vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, criant un « aidez-moi ! » à Daniel qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Mais c'était trop tard, le Président venait de lancer le sort. Elle le sentit l'atteindre et s'effondra sur le sol. Des voix s'élevèrent, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un seul mot. Elle s'évanouit.


	12. Etait ce un rêve?

**J'attends vos réactions pour ce chapitre qui n'a pas l'air si important que cela, et pourtant... très utile pour l'avenir de notre chère Amélia!**

Amélia se réveilla en sueur. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son lit, chez Thomas, et que le jour venait de se lever. Tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, le Quidditch, les médicomages, le Président de la magie, tout lui semblait si réel. Et surtout, elle voulait tant que ce soit vrai.

En réfléchissant attentivement, elle ne put dire avec précision ce qui s'était passé la veille, en dehors, évidemment, de sa rencontre avec Charles Rabier, Président de la magie. Elle se rappelait clairement de son arrivée chez les Granduc, puis d'avoir découvert la magie… Mais à partir de quel moment c'était un rêve ? Et encore plus surprenant, comment était-elle rentrée pour dormir ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, rien se rapportant à son éventuel soirée chez les Granduc…

Non, elle ne devait rien à son imagination : elle avait bel et bien vécu tout cela, elle aurait pu le jurer. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans ce lit ?

Elle se leva aussitôt, remarquant au passage qu'elle revêtait son pyjama. Quand l'avait-elle mis ? A la recherche d'une explication, elle accourut dans le salon. Thomas se trouvait assis, ou plutôt, avachi sur le canapé, la télé allumé.

- Thomas ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet, et décida de d'abord voir son attitude envers elle. D'autant plus qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement du baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

- Tient bonjour ! Et Joyeux Noël ! lança-t-il en lui souriant.

- Bon… Bonjour… Joyeux Noël.

Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était Noël, trop préoccupée par la magie. Elle se demanda, d'ailleurs, s'il le faisait exprès ou si ce qu'elle croyait avoir vécu, n'était en fait, qu'un rêve. Peut être qu'elle devenait folle.

- Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête !

- Je… J'ai fait un rêve plutôt bizarre…

- Ha ?

- Oui, mais j'ai un problème, tu peux m'aider ?

- Vas-y dit !

Elle voulut alors tout lui avouer, lui raconter ce qu'elle pensait ne pas être seulement l'effet de son imagination. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait découvert la magie. Si elle lui disait tout, peut être qu'il nierait… Alors comment faire ?

- Je ne me souviens plus avoir vu Daniel hier soir.

- C'est normal, il est passé rapidement et il est reparti.

- Ça explique tout…

Elle sentait dans le son de sa voix que quelque chose le tracassait. Il lui mentait, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est marrant, c'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresses à lui, affirma-t-il.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux la télé, regardant l'une de ces émissions pour ménagères de moins de cinquante ans. Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour lui parler de Daniel.

- En fait, je m'inquiète un peu pour lui.

Thomas se tourna vers son amie en se redressant. Il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Tu quoi ?

- Oui, je me demande si un jour on pourra lui soigner ses jambes.

A ce moment, il se remit en positon décontracté, et refixa la télévision, d'un air béa. Apparemment, les interrogations d'Amélia ne l'inquiétaient pas plus que cela.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, continua-t-il, elles ne sont pas parfaites, mais elles…

Mais il s'arrêta là, réalisant sûrement ce qu'elle venait de dire. En effet, elle lui parlait de quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir en tant que simple « moldue ». Et vraisemblablement, cela le troublait beaucoup.

- Comment tu sais pour ses jambes ?

- Il me l'a dit dans une discussion…

Thomas, à nouveau soulagé, bien qu'étonné que son frère ait pu lui avouer cette information, continua de regarder l'émission qui se finissait. Il ne faisait plus attention à Amélia, et ce fut un vrai choc pour lui d'entendre :

- … lorsqu'on était dans le couloir du ministère de la magie.

Il éteignit brutalement la télévision, se tournant vers elle. Amélia fut fixée : elle n'avait pas rêvé, le monde de la magie existait et son meilleur ami en faisait parti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il lui prit le bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'Amélia se trouvait bien devant lui, en train de prononcer ces paroles.

- Le ministère de la magie, Charles Rabier, le Quidditch… tout cela c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Comme si c'était hier ! D'ailleurs, c'était hier…

Elle plaisanta, décontractée face à la situation, contrairement à Thomas qui partit dans une véritable panique. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon, répétant :

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Amélia, qui regardait son ami gigoter, finit, pour essayer de le calmer, par s'exclamer :

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai…


	13. Déterrer Voldemort

**Pourquoi Amélia se souvient de tout? Pourquoi le sort d'Amnésie n'a pas fonctionné sur elle? Comment vont réagir les Granducs? Voilà quelques unes des réponses à ces questions dans ce chapitre...**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va devoir leur dire…

- Ou alors pas… C'est vrai que c'est incroyable, mais gardons ça pour nous !

- Je suis d'accord avec Daniel, ils voudront l'étudier, ce ne sera pas drôle pour elle.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et Amélia, tout comme les autres, attendait impatiemment le verdict.

Quand Thomas s'était aperçu qu'Amélia n'avait rien oublié de son expérience chez les sorciers, il s'était précipité chez ses parents pour trouver une solution. En effet, le sort jeté par le Président de la magie, était sensé la rendre amnésique, du moins, en ce qui concerne leur monde, mais pour une raison encore inconnue, il n'avait pas fonctionné. Devant Amélia, Christine, Daniel et Thomas débattaient donc de l'attitude à adopter. Mais chacun savait qu'en fin de compte, ce serait Jean-Paul qui aurait le dernier mot.

Il réfléchit, assis dans son fauteuil, comme s'il s'agissait d'une situation banale et que la décision à prendre n'était pas si compliquée.

- Mr Rabier doit être tenu au courant, avoua-t-il simplement.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », Daniel ! Ni rien d'autre !

Daniel n'approuvait pas du tout son père, ni Thomas non plus qui remuait la tête dans un geste incessant.

- Amélia, si tu es d'accord, je t'accompagne au ministère.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds là-bas et de revoir le Président de la magie. Après tout, il voulait qu'elle oublie leur existence, et lui avait ainsi jeté le sortilège d'Amnésie. Pourquoi voudrait-elle le revoir ? Et s'il prenait d'autres mesures pour qu'enfin elle ne sache plus rien ? Et s'il voulait l'emprisonner ou pire, la tuer ?

Cependant, elle prit conscience que quoi qu'il se passe dans son bureau, ses amis seraient là pour la défendre à l'extérieur, ce qui la rassura. De plus, puisque le sort n'avait pas réussi la première fois, il ne risquait pas de fonctionner la deuxième fois.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, malgré les réticences de Daniel et Thomas.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans ce bâtiment tout de blanc revêtu, et entra sans se faire prier dans le bureau de Rabier.

- Je savais que tu étais exceptionnelle, commença-t-il.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous savez ! s'écria-t-elle en marchant à vive allure jusqu'à l'homme.

En effet, en le voyant ainsi, derrière son bureau, un air satisfait sur le visage, elle laissa sortir toute sa colère. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, et elle ne comptait pas le ménager. Maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion…

- Vous vouliez que j'oublie tout ! Vous avez obligé mes amis à me mentir ! Vous êtes un être AFFREUX et… et…

Elle cherchait le mot qui le définissait le mieux, et un seul vint à elle :

- Et vous êtes MINUSCULE ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Votre sort n'a pas d'effet sur moi !

Elle se réjouit intérieurement en voyant le petit homme rabattre son sourire narquois, tout en se reculant sur son fauteuil.

- Celui-là, peut être pas, mais j'en trouverais sûrement un qui…

- RIEN DU TOUT !

Elle posa ses mains sur le bureau, rapprochant son visage au dessus du sien. Elle éprouvait une véritable haine envers cet homme, et elle voulait lui faire savoir.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous n'êtes RIEN pour moi alors vous pouvez toujours me menacer, je m'en fiche !

Elle laissa un temps de silence, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Sur son visage, elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui s'en dégageait : il ne paraissait ni terrifié, ni en colère.

- Belle et à fort caractère, tu réunis les deux critères que j'aime chez une femme.

- Qu.. Quoi ?

Avait-elle rêvé ? Il venait de.. de lui faire un compliment, si on peut dire. Cela la déstabilisa, oubliant totalement son excès de colère. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. De plus, il s'avança vers elle. Leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration. Elle prit peur, pensant qu'il voulait l'embrasser, et recula brusquement.

Il sauta de son fauteuil, fit le tour du bureau, et se mit face à elle. Elle recula d'un pas, essayant de garder un maximum de centimètres entre eux. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il avançait encore plus vers elle. Après quelques pas en arrière, loin du bureau, il la collait toujours autant. Le plus sérieux du monde, tandis qu'il stoppa sa progression, il ajouta :

- Tu es vraiment mon type de femme !

Il la draguait vraiment, sans gène. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire, mais n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir !

- C'est gentil, mais… je…, s'excusa-t-elle poliment, bien que déboussolée.

C'est alors qu'il éclata de rire, laissant Amélia le dévisager. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

- Je plaisante !

Sans plus d'explication, il regagna son fauteuil, et se rassit tranquillement. Amélia, au centre de la pièce, se sentit très mal à l'aise. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle s'approcha alors du bureau pour écouter ce qu'il ajouta.

- J'ai 2 femmes, 9 enfants, 3 maîtresses et 28 ministres à diriger, alors que voudrais-tu que je fasse de toi ?

De nouveau, elle se figea. D'un côté, elle était soulagée qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle pour son dessert, mais d'un autre coté, entendre ses histoires de cœur n'aidait pas à la détendre. Elle se prit à imaginer le Président moldu faire ce genre d'allusion à une inconnue : cela créerait un véritable scandale.

Charles Rabier rit de plus en plus fort, au point qu'Amélia eut peur qu'à la longue, il s'étouffe. Devant sa mine déconfit, il affirma :

- C'est une blague ! Rien n'est vrai ! A part pour les ministres, bien sûr ! C'était juste pour que tu arrêtes de crier, et que tu chasses ta colère !

- Je…

- Oui, je sais, personne n'imagine qu'un Président a de l'humour. C'est bien dommage… Bref, passons et revenons à notre affaire…

Amélia ne ressentait plus aucune haine pour cette homme, au contraire, elle commençait à l'apprécier. Elle comprit même pourquoi il était Président : ses manières s'avéraient être particulière, mais en tout cas, il réussissait à calmer n'importe qui. Il possédait bien plus de sagesse en lui qu'on ne pouvait imaginer aux premiers abords.

- Tu n'as pas été affectée par un sort, ce qui est totalement impossible. Si tu étais un grand mage, cela pourrait s'expliquer, mais tu ne l'es pas… Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas…

Elle fit « non » de la tête, et il put poursuivre :

- Une seule personne dans l'histoire a pu faire cela, et c'est Harry Potter, encore que pour lui, on sait pourquoi… Alors comment as-tu fait ?

- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Amélia qui essayait en même temps que Rabier, de trouver une solution.

- Je te l'avoue : moi non plus ! Et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra déterrer Voldemort…

- Déterrer qui ?

- Personne, c'est juste une expression. Ça veut dire creuser pour trouver l'origine du mal. Autrement dit : savoir d'où ça vient. Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire…

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Amélia réfléchit. Mais comme il le disait si bien, on ne peut pas déterrer Voldemort, personne ne pouvait savoir grâce à quoi elle résistait à ce sort. Impatiente de connaître ce qu'il déciderait pour elle, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je deviens alors ?


	14. Explications

**Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de doutes, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour... Ca laisse rêveur pour les célibataires comme moi!**

Cinq jours venaient de passer. Des moments remplis de doutes et d'interrogations mais dont aucune réponse ne parvenait clairement à Amélia. Après son entretien avec Rabier, elle avait été envoyé directement dans un hôpital sorcier. En effet, le Président de la magie voulait absolument savoir grâce à quoi elle pouvait résister au sort d'Amnésie. Elle passa ainsi une série de tests, tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres, mais qui, heureusement pour elle, ne lui provoquaient aucun mal. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait cela fascinant, car tout le monde sait que des tests dans les hôpitaux moldus n'ont rien de réjouissant. Là, ils ne se servirent ni d'aiguille, ni de machine, simplement de potions et de baguette. De plus, la plus part des potions avaient bon goût, et les seuls sensations qu'elle éprouvait avec les baguettes, c'était des chatouillis.

Cependant, personne ne découvrit d'où lui venait cette faculté, même pas les meilleurs médicomages, envoyés du monde entier. Finalement, ils décidèrent de la laisser partir. Juste avant, elle dut signer un contrat magique dans lequel il était question qu'elle ne devait révéler le secret à personne. Elle fut donc renvoyée chez Thomas, à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette, qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement bien maintenant.

A peine arrivée, elle s'installa sur le canapé, restant dans le calme pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Mais son repos fut de courte durée, puisque Thomas lui posait des dizaines de questions.

- Ils n'ont vraiment rien trouvé ? Tu es sûre ? Pas une seule explication ? Rien ?

- Non, Thomas, comme je te l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois…

- Pourtant il doit y avoir une explication ! s'exclama celui-ci sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'Amélia venait de lui dire. Même les plus grands mages ont essayé, mais à ma connaissance, aucun n'a réussi à résister à un sort !

- Thomas, tu me l'as déjà dit…

- Oui, mais c'est tellement incroyable ! s'excita-t-il de plus en plus, en bougeant dans tout les sens.

- Tu sais ce qui est incroyable ? C'est qu'à ce moment précis, tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère !

Il s'arrêta un instant, la regardant surpris par sa remarque, mais cela passa aussi vite, et il continua à s'exciter.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… C'est tellement… Waw ! Je veux dire que si je l'avais su, je t'aurais parlé de la magie bien avant…

Tout à coup, Thomas réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. En effet, depuis qu'elle était au courant de la vérité, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en discuter entre eux. Amélia ne savait comment aborder le sujet. C'était son meilleur ami, mais il lui avait quand même menti depuis leur rencontre. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il n'avait rien dit : à cause du ministère, et elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose.

Mais, après tout, peut être qu'il préférait garder cela pour lui. Peut être qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle soit au courant. Peut être que ça lui plaisait de mentir. Peut être même que ses mensonges l'amusaient : ça devenait un jeu où il prenait un malin plaisir à inventer des histoires farfelus pour couvrir ses actes magiques. Comment le savoir ?

Face au silence, Amélia savait que Thomas éprouvait une véritable gène d'en parler. Elle brisa donc la glace la première :

- A propos de ça, je voulais t'en parler…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! coupa Thomas en prenant place à ses côtés. Je suis ton meilleur ami et pourtant je t'ai toujours menti.

- Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avoué la vérité, seulement…

- Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Finir ses phrases prouvait au moins qu'il la comprenait toujours autant, et ça, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Il poursuivit alors ses explications qu'elle attendait depuis une semaine :

- Je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai voulu te le dire, arrêter cette mascarade ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'était dur parfois. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et forcément, je voulais me confier à toi ! Seulement, à cause du ministère, je ne devais pas. Et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je ne tenais pas à être exclu du monde des sorciers. Je t'adore… tu le sais…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui prenant les mains au creux de siennes.

- Mais la magie, c'est toute ma vie !

Amélia laissa entrevoir un sourire. Il avait des remords. Jamais il n'avait eu du plaisir à lui mentir, il y était simplement obligé. Elle ne lui répondit pas, le prenant seulement dans ses bras.

Amélia et Thomas comprirent tout les deux que cela n'avait plus d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Ils pouvaient effacer ces années de mensonge, parce que maintenant elle connaissait la vérité et était loin de l'oublier ! Ils étaient liés par beaucoup plus que de l'amitié : par un secret partagé. Et rien que cela annonçait pour la suite de grands changements.

En relâchant son étreinte, Amélia observa son meilleur ami. Elle le voyait différemment, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Lui aussi ressentait cela, du moins c'est ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha soudain d'elle, et dans un mouvement des plus agréables, l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, lui rendant son baiser. Ils se rapprochèrent alors l'un de l'autre, s'enlaçant tendrement.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien être intense l'envahit. Son cœur chavira comme jamais auparavant. Leur baiser s'arrêta, pourtant elle aurait voulu qu'il dure éternellement. Ils se sourirent, puis Amélia se blottit au creux de ses bras. Il la tenait, ne prononçant pas un mot, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Cette situation lui paraissait être une telle évidence qu'Amélia finit par se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas franchi le pas plus tôt. Elle l'aimait, bien plus qu'un simple ami, et maintenant, elle en était certaine. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, peut être quelques minutes, Amélia ne put le dire distinctement, perdue sur un nuage. A sa grande surprise, c'est lui qui parla le premier :

- Amélia, je t'aime !

Toujours très proche de lui, au point d'entendre les battements de son cœur, elle leva les yeux dans sa direction.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Dire ces mots ne lui demandaient aucun effort puisqu'ils sortaient directement du cœur et étaient les plus sincères possible. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à l'avouer à ses anciens petits amis, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement. Seulement, avec Thomas, c'était différent… Peut être que le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années était en cause. En tout les cas, elle fut plus que contente qu'il ait fait le premier pas.

Finalement, il relâcha légèrement son étreinte, mais ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête, elle le fixa. Son visage était rayonnant de bonheur, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Et elle fut prise d'une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce qu'elle fit. Sentir le contact de ses lèvres, respirer son parfum, mettre ses mains autour de son cou, tout ne fut que plaisir. Enfin, ils décollèrent leurs corps l'un de l'autre, s'observant attentivement. Amélia remarqua des traits du visage de Thomas qu'elle ne connaissait pas et les apprécia d'autant plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé avant ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- J'ai eu envie de le faire dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu…

- A 6 ans ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? rit Thomas.

Elle haussa les épaules en se joignant à son amusement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ? continua-t-elle avant de lui déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

- Parce que on était trop jeune…

- Très drôle !

- Non, sérieusement, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'on devienne trop proche, et que je ne puisse plus résister à la tentation de te dire que j'étais un sorcier.

- Maintenant je sais tout donc tu t'es dit : « Pourquoi pas ? »

- Oui, enfin disons plutôt que maintenant je n'ai plus rien à te cacher, ni mon côté sorcier, ni mon amour pour toi.

A ses paroles, elle eut envie une nouvelle fois de l'enlacer, et sans réfléchir, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ! s'exclama Thomas en sentant les mains d'Amélia descendre le long de son dos pour finir sur ses fesses.

- Oui, tu aurais dû ! s'amusa Amélia qui, pour la peine, lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Pour se faire pardonner, Thomas voulut à nouveau l'embrasser, mais elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec le sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? questionna-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Il la rattrapa immédiatement, et tandis qu'elle passait la porte de la cuisine, il l'enlaça.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Ca creuse les émotions…, répondit-elle en se retournant et passant ses bras autour de lui.

- Ha oui ? Voyons si tu penses encore à manger après cela…

Il l'embrassa plus vigoureusement que les autres fois, ce qui provoqua sur Amélia toute une série de frissons.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il après le baiser.

- Mmm…, hésita-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. J'ai toujours faim !

Ils rirent tout deux, puis entrèrent dans la cuisine pour dîner, heureux plus que jamais.


	15. Le facteur sorcier

**Amélia qui découvre les coutumes du monde magique c'est ce que vous lirez dans ce chapitre! Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que j'ai été bien inspiré...**

- On va chez tes parents ce soir ? questionna Amélia qui sortait à peine de la salle de bain.

En effet, on était le matin de la Saint Sylvestre et Thomas prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Amélia venait de se doucher. Elle essuyait ses longs cheveux bruns avec une serviette, laissant, au passage, tomber sur le sol, quelques gouttes d'eaux.

- Oui, ils ont invité quelques amis, ce sera sympa !

- Des amis sorciers ?

- Oui, et je voulais t'en parler justement. Il faudrait que tu évites de dire que tu es une moldue.

- Pourquoi ? C'est si affreux que ça de sortir avec une moldue ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sa serviette dans une main, et piqua un morceau de baguette qui était encore un peu chaud. Thomas s'était levé tôt pour aller la chercher chez le boulanger.

- Non, pas du tout mais dans notre monde, personne ne sait que tu es au courant. Et je t'assure qu'on ne te laisserait pas tranquille si ça se découvrait !

- D'accord, alors ce soir je suis une sorcière !

Elle se redressa, fière de jouer ce jeu.

Elle était rentrée la veille de l'hôpital, mais déjà s'habituait à être différente. Thomas lui apprit les coutumes des sorciers, le soir même, tels que leurs moyens de transports : balai, poudre de cheminette, portoloin, transplanage. Il essaya de la mettre au courant de tout ce que connaît un sorcier, mais le sujet était si vaste, qu'ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. La fatigue s'emparant d'eux, ils décidèrent de se coucher avant d'avoir fini.

Connaître tout ces éléments, lui donnait l'impression de faire parti de leur communauté. Cependant, savoir que la magie existe et sortir avec un sorcier ne faisaient pas d'elle, une sorcière. Et cela la frustrait. On lui parlait d'un univers qui semblait bien plus passionnant que le sien, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas y accéder. Alors, si en l'espace d'une soirée, elle avait l'occasion de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux, cela compenserait un peu.

- Amélia ? interpella soudain Thomas, faisant sortir cette dernière de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir ces derniers jours…

- Et comment tu appelles la nuit dernière ? s'amusa Amélia, prenant Thomas au dépourvu.

Visiblement, il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, et elle trouvait drôle de le déstabiliser.

- Ça c'est différent… Et puis laisse-moi continuer !

Elle rit, tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

- Pour Noël, je t'avais acheté un cadeau, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner…

- Ho ! Les cadeaux ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Elle s'agita, cherchant des yeux autour d'elle si elle en trouvait, mais réalisa bien vite que la dernière fois où elle les avait vu, c'était chez Christine et Jean-Paul.

- J'ai dû les laisser chez tes parents ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Amélia ! Amélia ! calma Thomas en lui prenant les mains.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sentant que lui, ne les avait pas oubliés.

- Je disais donc que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner…

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite. Amélia reconnut aussitôt le type de cadeau qu'elle devait contenir : un bijou. Surprise, elle sourit autant que possible, et excitée comme une enfant, la prit. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit un magnifique collier en argent, avec au bout, un médaillon ovale où était inscrit : « Amis pour la vie ».

- Amis ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quand je l'ai fait faire, nous n'étions que des amis…, répondit Thomas pour sa défense.

- Et nous le sommes toujours ! Merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique !

Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Puis avec son aide, l'attacha autour du cou.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve ton cadeau !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le donneras plus tard.

Elle acquiesça, et tandis que Thomas se resservit une deuxième tasse de café, elle l'interrogea :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ce soir ? Comment on s'habille chez vous ?

- Ho ! Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais, dit-il en riant. Met ce que tu veux, oublie juste les profonds décolletés et les jupes courtes.

- Ils n'aiment pas les décolletés et les jupes courtes ? s'étonna Amélia.

- Eux, pas vraiment… Mais moi j'adore ! avoua Thomas, un air vicieux sur le visage.

- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je trouve…

Elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce, préoccupée à l'idée de faire une bonne impression aux amis de Christine et Jean-Paul. Quand tout à coup, en passant par le salon, elle vit un énorme oiseau s'engouffrer par la fenêtre. Il vola à travers la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Amélia prit peur, et persuadée que le volatile voulait de la nourriture, elle se posta devant la porte, l'empêchant de passer. Il se posa immédiatement sur le haut d'un meuble, attendant sagement.

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle. Il n'ai pas question que tu niches ici !

Elle attrapa le balai qui se trouvait là, et poussa l'animal hors de sa cachette.

- Va-t'en sale oiseau ! VA-T'EN !

Elle essayait de le mettre dehors en agitant les bras et le balai. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas s'en aller, voletant simplement dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un refuge. Elle lui courait après, le touchant par moment, ce qui lui fit perdre des plumes.

- Et en plus, tu salis tout !

Thomas, sans doute alerté par ses cris, arriva dans le salon, se demandant ce qui se passait. A la vue d'Amélia pourchassant l'oiseau à travers la pièce, il rit, sans bouger le petit doigt.

- Arrête de rire, et aide-moi plutôt à le faire sortir.

- Il ne partira pas ! En tout cas, pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas donner cinq noises.

Amélia se retourna, laissant l'animal se mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle fixa Thomas, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il arborait un grand sourire, et tendit le bras, où l'animal vint immédiatement se poser.

- D'accord ! dit-elle les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

- C'est un hibou. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier. On communique grâce à eux.

Il arracha le morceau de papier que le hibou gardait entre ses pattes, mais qu'Amélia n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, trop préoccupée à l'idée de le mettre dehors.

- Avec un hibou ? s'étonna-t-elle en n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Oui… C'est notre facteur en quelque sorte.

Après une caresse et cinq noises dans la bouche, le hibou s'envola à nouveau. Il passa très près d'Amélia, ne manquant pas de lui donner un coup d'aile au passage. Puis il ressortit par la fenêtre, comme il était entré.

- Tu lui as fait mauvaise impression, s'amusa Thomas pendant qu'Amélia se massait la joue, là où l'oiseau l'avait frôlée.

- Très drôle ! Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais vu avant ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité l'emportant sur l'énervement.

- Parce que je fermais toutes les fenêtres, sauf celles de ma chambre et il passait par là. J'avais alors le temps de l'intercepter.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et déplia le papier que le hibou lui avait apporté. Elle se mit au près de lui, regardant ce que c'était, puis aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un journal. En entête, elle put lire : « Dernières Nouvelles du Sorcier ».

- C'est pas croyable ! s'écria soudain Thomas en se levant brutalement.

- Quoi ? demanda Amélia, avide d'en apprendre plus sur leur monde.

- Comment elle l'a découvert ? J'arrive vraiment pas à y croire !

Amélia ne savait absolument pas de qui il pouvait bien parler, ni si lea nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise, mais en tout cas, ça l'excitait beaucoup. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon, comme lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le sort d'Amnésie n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle.

- Elle est vraiment pire que ce que je pensais ! Quelle peste !

Il s'agitait dans tout les sens, et Amélia commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il devait vraiment se passait quelque chose de grave pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

- Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'arrêta, la fixant, puis lui tendit le journal.

- Tiens, lis ! On parle de toi !

- De moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Dans vos journaux ?

Elle se sentit flattée, mais également angoissée : que pouvaient-ils bien raconter sur elle ? Elle prit le journal, et commença à lire l'article en première page.


	16. Gabrielle Delacour

**Vous aimez les allusions aux personnages de notre vénérée JK Rowling? Et bien avec ce chapitre, vous ne serez pas deçu!**

_Mes chers sorciers et sorcières,_

_J'ai suivi une affaire de la plus haute importance depuis une semaine, et il me semble honnête de vous en informer dès maintenant. En effet, je tiens de source sûre qu'une moldue a découvert il y a 6 jours, de façon volontaire que la magie existait. Celle-ci se nomme Amélia Walter et se trouve en vacances chez un ami sorcier : Thomas Granduc._

_Vous vous demanderez évidemment ce qu'il y a de si important là-dedans. Cela est unique, mais pas exceptionnel pour autant. Après tout, de nombreux moldus ont déjà appris la vérité, sans que pour autant il soit nécessaire d'en parler. Nous savons tous, que dans ce cas, on leur fait subir le sortilège d'Amnésie, et ils oublient immédiatement tout souvenir._

_Cependant, pour cette jeune moldue, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. _

_Tout d'abord, c'est le Président de la magie en personne, qui a tenu à la recevoir et à lui infliger ce sortilège. Sûrement que Mr Rabier fut emporté par la curiosité de la connaître. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'il lui a lancé le sort, et qu'on n'en parle plus, tout va bien dans nos manoirs… Seulement, de retour le lendemain au ministère de la magie, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Pourquoi ? Après prise de renseignements de ma part, il semblerait que ce sort n'ait pas fonctionné. _

_Nous savons tous que cela est normalement impossible, et pourtant…_

_Ces cinq derniers jours, nous l'avons suivit à l'hôpital où, sous ordre du Président de la magie et dans le plus total anonymat, elle a subit une série de tests destinées à nous en apprendre d'avantage sur elle. Malgré l'intervention des meilleurs médicomages du monde, il est, à ce jour, impossible de dire pourquoi Amélia Walter, moldue de 24 ans, n'a pas été affectée par le sortilège d'Amnésie._

_J'ai voulu interroger Mr Rabier, à ce propos, mais il a refusé de répondre à mes questions. Il est évident que sans mon enquête, le ministère de la magie n'aurait en aucun cas révélé l'existence de cette jeune moldue._

_L'affaire qui nous touche aujourd'hui, n'est pas de juger le ministère de ses actes, mais plutôt de réfléchir sur la décision à prendre concernant Amélia Walter. A la direction du journal, les opinions sont partagés. Pour tout vous dire, certains la qualifient de « Ladies Voldemort », tandis que d'autres l'envisagent plutôt comme la « nouvelle Harry Potter »._

_Bonne ou mauvaise, quoi qu'il en soit, peut-on laisser une moldue en liberté, sachant qu'elle connaît notre existence et qu'elle résiste à un sort tel que celui d'Amnésie ?_

_Sur cette pensée je vous laisse,_

_Votre vénérée Gabrielle Delacour._

- Il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui lisent ce journal ? demanda Amélia, curieuse.

- Beaucoup ? ironisa Thomas. Ils lisent TOUS les « Dernières Nouvelles du Sorcier » !

- C'est sûr que maintenant, je ne passerais plus inaperçu, affirma-t-elle avec une certaine décontraction.

Après tout, même si toute la communauté magique était au courant, elle s'en fichait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle qui ne connaissait pratiquement aucun sorcier. Et puis peut-être que cet article lui permettrait d'être accepté au sein de leur monde.

Par contre, Thomas ne semblait pas prendre part à sa sérénité. Il fulminait de rage, et Amélia l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état.

- Heureusement, il n'y a pas de photo, on ne pourra pas reconnaître ton visage. Mais dès qu'on entendra ton nom, tu peux être certaine de te faire harceler ! Elle est vraiment affreuse cette fille ! Aller espionner les gens… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tomberait si bas !

- Tu as l'air de bien la connaître…, remarqua Amélia.

Elle trouvait sa réaction un peu trop excessive, l'article ne devait pas en être la seule cause. De plus, elle voulait le calmer, et parler de cette fille le ferait peut être changer de sujet.

- Oui, elle est allée à Beauxbâtons, comme tout le monde, sauf qu'elle, elle s'est faite remarquer !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant sûrement des souvenirs de cette époque. A ce moment précis, Amélia regretta profondément de ne pas y être aller, de ne pas en avoir de souvenir, tout simplement : de ne pas être une sorcière.

- Gabrielle, c'était le genre : petite garce, ne respectant pas le règlement mais s'en sortant toujours avec ses belles paroles. On s'est toujours dit qu'elle finirait par se faire payer pour son baratin. Et c'est chose faite !

- Vu comme ça, elle n'a pas l'air très sympathique…

- Elle ne l'est pas ! Tout le contraire de sa sœur, Fleur. Audrey était en même année qu'elle, et elle était adorable… superficielle, mais adorable. A l'époque, elles s'entendaient bien, et je me demande d'ailleurs si elle n'a pas de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Son idée fonctionnait à merveille puisque Thomas se calmait progressivement en pensant à Flore. Elle continua à lui faire parler d'elle :

- Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- D'après Audrey, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un anglais lors d'un séjour organisé en Grande-Bretagne, et elle s'est mariée avec lui quelques années plus tard… Je n'en sais pas plus. Il faudrait demander à Audrey.

- Tu es sorti avec elle ?

- Avec Fleur ? Non, pas du tout. Je préférais le caractère de Gabrielle, et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que…

Il stoppa net, s'apercevant de ce qu'il était en train d'avouer à Amélia.

- Tu es sorti avec Gabrielle ? s'écria Amélia sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Jamais elle aurait imaginé cela, surtout après l'énervement de Thomas.

- Oui, j'avoue. Mais c'est la pire erreur de ma vie…

Amélia éclata de rire en l'apprenant, surtout face au visage de résignation de son meilleur ami.

- Elle sait parfaitement qui nous sommes, poursuivit-il, la colère remontant en lui, et elle cite quand même notre nom !

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Thomas.

- Pas si grave ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu te rends compte que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par des coups sur la porte. Ceux-là semblaient agressifs, et par réflexe, tout deux fixèrent l'entrée des yeux. Amélia, surprise par les coups de plus en plus violent, demanda :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Heu… Non…

Thomas sortit du salon, prêt à ouvrir la porte, quand celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux.


	17. La souffrance d'un être aimé

**Quelqu'un fait exploser la porte d'entrée de chez Thomas! Mais qui est-ce et que veut-il? J'attends vos réactions, qui, à mon avis, seront vives!**

Amélia, toujours assise dans le canapé, se leva aussi brusquement que la porte éclata en morceau, et accourut auprès de Thomas, voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle le trouva étendu sur le sol, recouvert de bouts de bois, sûrement dû au choc de l'explosion. Autour d'elle, de nombreux autres débris traînaient, et un immense nuage de poussière prit place dans le hall. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son meilleur ami, et s'aperçut qu'il avait sa main recouverte de sang.

- Thomas ! Thomas ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tapotant le visage. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse être mort, elle posa sa main sur son cou, et sentant des battements du cœur, réalisa qu'il était simplement évanouit.

Elle se releva, prête à attraper le téléphone et à appeler du secours, quand elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer :

- Bouge, et tu le regretteras !

Elle ne fit plus un mouvement, terrifiée face à cette voix grave et puissante. L'homme, même si elle ne le voyait pas, devait avoir une arme, pensa-t-elle, et la braquait sûrement dans sa direction.

Elle regardait vers le couloir, tandis que le nuage de poussière commençait à se dissiper. Elle aperçut d'abord une ombre, puis l'image devint de plus en plus distincte. Bientôt, elle vit un homme, le visage cagoulé. Il arborait une longue robe noir, sans forme et pointait une baguette magique sur eux. Amélia poussa un profond soupire, en réalisant qu'il tenait _seulement_ une baguette pour arme. Celle-ci ne la tuerait pas !

- Pourquoi tu soupires ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave remplie de haine.

- J'ai cru que vous aviez une arme.

- C'est toi Amélia Walter ? ricana l'homme, comment si son nom était ce qu'il y a de plus drôle au monde.

- Heu… Oui…

- Fille de Lucia Martin et Marc Walter ?

Amélia s'étonna de voir cet homme connaître le prénom de ses parents, et tandis qu'elle acquiesça, l'homme ricana de plus bel.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Ça ne te servirait à rien de le savoir, puisque de toute façon, tu vas mourir !

- Tient donc, je vais mourir ! s'amusa à son tour Amélia. Et vous voulez me tuer avec quoi ?

Il lui répondit en faisant un simple geste de la main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette.

- Avec ça ? s'étonna Amélia.

- Oui…, l'homme parla plus bas, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. Pourtant d'après le journal, elle sait que la magie existe…

L'homme semblait sceptique, hésitant pendant un instant sur la vérité qui se dégageait du journal. Mais il parut à nouveau terrifiant, lorsqu'elle lui confirma :

- Oui, je sais tout ! Mais votre baguette ne me fait pas peur !

- Alors on ne t'a pas tout expliqué… C'est bien dommage, tu vas mourir sans tout savoir !

- Savoir quoi ? s'inquiéta Amélia.

L'homme paraissait plus sûr de lui que jamais, et elle réalisa soudain que peut être il existait des sortilèges pour tuer quelqu'un. Thomas ne lui en avait pas parlés, mais en voyant l'homme devant elle, elle fut de plus en plus persuadée que cela existait.

- Je peux te tuer aussi facilement que de dire…

Il dirigea sa baguette vers Thomas, tout en prononçant :

- Endoloris !

Thomas fut alors pris de tremblements. La douleur le sortit de son évanouissement, et il hurla de toute ses forces. Le cri déchira l'atmosphère, alors qu'Amélia se précipita aux côtés de son ami. Aussi puissantes que furent ses plaintes, Amélia s'accrocha à lui, tentant de faire cesser la souffrance de son meilleur ami. Les larmes montèrent en elle, et dans un hurlement, elle supplia l'homme :

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Pitié !

Elle pleurait de tout son être, prête à donner sa vie pour que la souffrance de Thomas s'arrête. Et comme par magie, ses tremblements stoppèrent, ainsi que ses cris, mais il restait tout de même dans un état lamentable.

- C'était ta première leçon : un sortilège peut être très douloureux. Voici, la seconde leçon : un sortilège peut tuer.

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Thomas, et dans une haine plus qu'intense, prononça :

- Avada Kedavra !


	18. L'inscription

Amélia se pencha sur le corps sans vie de Thomas. Il avait été pendant de nombreuses années son meilleur ami, et la veille, lui avait avoué son amour. Maintenant, sans avoir put réagir, elle le vit mourir sous ses propres yeux. Les larmes coulaient abondamment, venant du plus profond de son être. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, cela semblait si irréel, s'étant passé beaucoup trop vite. Cependant, elle avait beau le secouer, lui crier de se réveiller : il ne se levait pas. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, elle tenta le bouche à bouche. La contact de ses lèvres n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle ressentait en l'embrassant. Plus aucune chaleur, plus de frissons, seulement du froid et de l'immobilité. Son cœur se déchira en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

C'était fini. Il était mort.

Elle releva la tête vers l'assassin de son petit ami. Son visage, parsemé de larmes, exprimait une telle tristesse qu'il est impossible de la décrire. Puis, elle se transforma progressivement en colère et en haine. Haine contre cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui venait de changer son destin à tout jamais. Elle voulut le voir, lui enlever cette cagoule qui cachait son visage de tueur. C'est alors, obéissant uniquement à son instinct, qu'elle lui sauta au cou.

Surpris, il lâcha sa baguette, tandis qu'elle le frappait de toutes ses forces. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit : lui faire le plus de mal possible. Cognant, frappant, giflant, elle ne put dire combien de temps s'écoula, ni si elle recevait aussi des coups. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, juste l'envie de détruire, comme une furie. Le visage, le ventre, les jambes, rien ne l'arrêtait. L'homme criait, se débattait mais face à sa rage, il ne pouvait que subir.

Elle réussit à lui ôter sa cagoule et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un petit nez, des yeux pétillants le mal et des cheveux gris cendres, jamais elle n'oublierait ce visage. Celui de l'assassin de Thomas.

L'homme prit peur en s'apercevant qu'à l'avenir elle pourrait le reconnaître. Ne réussissant pas à récupérer sa baguette qui se trouvait maintenant aux cotés de Thomas, l'homme se détacha d'Amélia, et sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, il disparut dans un « crac ».

- Noooooooonnnnnnnnnn ! hurla-t-elle à travers les escaliers.

Le cœur battant à lui rompre la poitrine, elle laissa échapper de très long et douloureux sanglots. Elle fixait toujours l'endroit d'où l'homme avait disparu. Elle n'avait pas pu le retenir. Il s'était enfui comme un lâche. D'ailleurs, c'était un lâche. Un lâche et un meurtrier.

En frôlant sa main droite sur son pantalon, elle ressentit une vive douleur. Comme si tout son corps s'était remis à vivre, et qu'il lui disait : « j'ai mal ! ». En effet, sur sa main se trouvait une plaie affreusement douloureuse, d'où sortait beaucoup de sang. Elle sentait sur ses jambes de nombreux hématomes et elles commençaient à trembler, voulant céder sous son poids. Tandis qu'elle toucha son visage avec son autre main intact, elle s'aperçut qu'il contenait de nombreuses blessures. L'homme avait réussi tout de même à l'atteindre, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle se retourna alors, observant Thomas, toujours allongé sur le sol. Elle resta figée par la peur, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis elle regarda plus loin, et l'aperçut : la baguette de l'assassin. Elle s'approcha doucement, et sans toucher Thomas, la ramassa. Elle semblait ordinaire, bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. En la retournant, elle remarqua une inscription. Mais elle ne put comprendre sa signification, celle-ci écrite dans une autre langue...

Soudain, des étincelles en sortirent, de plus en plus grandes. Elle sentit passer en elle comme une énergie, tandis que les étincelles changeaient de couleurs.

Effrayée, Amélia la lâcha et dans un petit bruit, elle tomba sur le sol, au pied de Thomas. Elle ne savait quoi faire. C'est alors qu'elle pensa à Christine et Jean-Paul, eux ils sauraient comme réagir.

Elle descendit les escaliers, traversa le restaurant, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le tout aussi vite que possible. Ses jambes, tremblantes mais encore capables de faire quelques mètres, l'emmenèrent ainsi jusqu'à la maison en bois des parents de Thomas. Sans réfléchir, elle frappa contre la porte, espérant que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Ce fut Daniel qui ouvrit, une tasse à la main. Amélia, qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus, se laissa totalement aller, tombant à la renverse. Daniel la rattrapa, surpris, et sa tasse lui échappa des mains, allant se fracasser sur le sol, libérant tout son contenu.

- Amélia ! s'écria-t-il.

Sans plus d'attente, il la porta dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Il la déposa sur le canapé, où elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Thomas ?

- Il…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui annoncer. Comment lui dire que son frère venait de mourir, sous ses yeux ? Et qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire, rien tenter…

Finalement, elle avala le peu de salive qu'il lui restait, souffla un bout coup, et se lança aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait encore :

- Un homme nous a attaqué… Il voulait me tuer… Mais… C'est ma faute…

- Attaquer ? Tuer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Daniel donnait l'impression de ne pas la croire, d'essayer de comprendre sans y arriver.

- Il l'a tué…

- Qui a tué qui ?

- L'homme, IL A TUE THOMAS ! s'écria Amélia pour soulager toute la peine enfui en elle.

- Calme-toi Amélia, tenta Daniel. Respire. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Amélia ne pouvait se calmer, elle n'y arrivait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que Thomas était mort et Daniel ne voulait pas l'écouter.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est fini ! Il est mort ! Thomas est mort !

Elle se mit en boule, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais c'était bien la réalité. Daniel avait toujours un air ahuri, ne croyant pas à ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! s'énerva-t-il.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ! OUVRE TES YEUX ! REGARDE MOI ! Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à ça ? Ce sont de vraies blessures !

Amélia vit alors le visage de Daniel changer d'expression. Il réalisait enfin. Elle ne mentait pas : Thomas était mort. C'est alors que Jean-Paul et Christine arrivèrent dans la pièce et encore insouciant, demandèrent :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?


	19. Un dernier au revoir

**Un chapitre que j'adore, bien qu'il soit plutôt triste... A vous de juger! **

- Amélia, c'est l'heure ! s'écria Audrey à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- J'arrive…, répondit celle-ci d'une petite voix.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle revêtait une robe noir, longue et très sobre, ainsi qu'un gilet de même couleur, déposé légèrement sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux remontaient en chignon, la vieillissant de quelques années. Attaché à son cou, il était toujours là. Le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Elle le gardait contre son cœur, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Elle rajouta une touche de fond de teint sous ses yeux envahis de cernes. Mais malgré ses efforts, ce fut difficile de les cacher, des larmes s'ajoutant aux précédentes, sans arrêt.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle pleurait la mort de son meilleur ami. Rien n'arrivait à la calmer, et ses larmes ajoutées aux nuits blanches, avaient en une semaine, rendu ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Le décès de Thomas l'avait profondément affectée, d'autant plus que personne ne fut en mesure de dire qui était son assassin, et ce malgré la description, plus que précise, d'Amélia. Ils ne purent déchiffrer l'inscription sur la baguette retrouvée aux côtés du corps de Thomas, puisque la langue était inconnue. Cela augmenta d'autant plus la tension et la peine d'Amélia. Retrouveraient-ils un jour son meurtrier ?

Mais Amélia refusa d'y songer plus longtemps en cet instant. Otant ces idées de la tête, elle passa la porte de la salle de bain des Granduc, prête à rendre un dernier hommage à Thomas. Elle essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir qu'elle prit au passage sur un meuble, puis s'avança vers le salon.

La famille de Thomas se trouvait là, l'attendant pour se rendre au cimetière. Selon les vœux du défunt, il serait enterré à la manière des moldus. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait, et c'est ce qu'il aurait.

Amélia regarda ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille. Un sentiment de gène l'envahit. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas parti de cette famille, et tandis qu'elle pleurait son ami, eux pleuraient leur fils ou frère. Elle ressentait une telle douleur au fond de son cœur, un tel vide, qu'elle ne put imaginer ce qu'ils éprouvaient.

Christine, effondrée depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, eut beaucoup de mal à marcher. Elle, qui d'habitude débordait de joie de vivre, ne laissait transparaître que de la désolation. Jean-Paul la soutenait, et bien qu'il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, Amélia savait qu'il était blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Leur dernier fils encore de ce monde, Daniel, se contenait pour paraître fort devant sa mère, mais on lisait dans ses yeux une peine immense. Audrey, quant à elle, ne se passait plus de ses mouchoirs, tant elle en avait besoin pour ses sanglots. Elle se blottissait contre son fiancé, Sébastien, qui prenait part au chagrin de cette famille dans laquelle il entrait.

Sans un mot, ils montèrent à bord d'une voiture moldue qu'ils avaient loués. Comme Thomas comptait parmi ses amis autant de sorciers que de moldus, il fut décidé de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour cela, tout les sorciers devaient s'adapter aux pratiques moldus et la voiture en faisait parti.

C'est dans un silence absolu, seulement interrompu par les pleurs, qu'ils passèrent le reste du trajet. La voiture s'arrêta devant le cimetière, où une trentaine de personnes attendaient déjà. Ensemble, ils circulèrent sur un chemin caillouteux, entre les pierres tombales, et s'arrêtèrent devant un homme vêtu de noir, tenant dans ses mains un livre, prêt à commencer l'enterrement. A ses pieds, un cercueil noir, entouré de dorures, contenait le corps de Thomas.

Amélia ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer. L'enterrement débuta. Mais elle n'écouta pas vraiment les paroles qui furent prononcés. Dans sa tête, de nombreux souvenirs, passés en compagnie de son ami, lui revinrent.

Leurs bêtises de primaire, les confidences sur leurs premiers amours, les retrouvailles durant les vacances, ces longues attentes avant de le revoir, et puis ces derniers jours, riches en rebondissement. Ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments, mais à peine en avait-elle profité, que Thomas lui fut arraché. En quelque sorte, elle revoyait le film de leurs moments à deux, ce qu'il avait bien voulu partagé avec elle. Elle se sentait fière d'avoir été son amie, heureuse des moments passés ensemble, mais bien triste de la façon dont cela s'était si brutalement terminé.

Aujourd'hui, un seul regret lui venait en mémoire : ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

C'est sur cette idée que l'enterrement s'acheva. Le cercueil fut mis en terre, et chaque convive déposa une fleur par dessus, avant de présenter leurs condoléances à la famille. Amélia resta en retrait, préférant s'isoler et les laisser entre eux. Elle s'adossa à un arbre, les observant.

Pour une raison inconnue, c'est à ce moment, en les voyant discuter, qu'elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment mort. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais… Elle ne lui parlerait plus… Elle n'entendrait plus son rire… Ils ne se créeront plus de souvenirs…

Un frisson la parcourut, et elle eut la sensation qu'à ce moment précis, il la regardait, peut être pour la toute dernière fois. N'hésitant plus, c'est dans un murmure qu'elle prononça :

- Au revoir.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais celle-ci ne fut plus signe de chagrin, elle saluait simplement une dernière fois celui qui resterait à jamais son meilleur ami.

Maintenant, elle devait continuer à vivre, pour elle, mais aussi parce qu'en aucun cas, il n'aurait voulu qu'elle reste malheureuse. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle conserverait pour l'éternité son souvenir et cela le garderait vivant auprès d'elle.


	20. Pour mon meilleur ami

**Je sais que les chapitres précédents étaient bien triste, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger avec celui-là. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la joie et la bonne humeur reviendront vite...**

En levant les yeux, Amélia vit Daniel s'approcher d'elle. Au loin, Christine et Jean-Paul discutaient avec des personnes qu'Amélia ne connaissait pas, alors qu'Audrey pleurait inlassablement dans les bras de Sébastien.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Daniel d'un air compatissant.

Il s'adossa également à l'arbre où elle se trouvait, étant très proche l'un de l'autre. Amélia le regarda, étonnée par la question.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander cela !

- Je ne pense pas l'aimer plus que toi. C'était mon frère mais également ton meilleur ami. Et si rien ne peut remplacer un frère, il en va de même pour l'amitié que vous partagiez…

De sages paroles, pensa Amélia. Ce que Daniel ignorait, ainsi que tout le monde, c'est qu'avant de mourir, leur relation était devenue bien plus intime. Elle ne leur en avait pas parlé, trop attristée par sa mort, et surtout que cela n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. C'était un détail qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec lui, et par égoïsme, ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

- Je crois que j'y arriverais ! lança Amélia en voyant Christine essuyer ses larmes, tout en parlant avec son mari.

- A quoi ? questionna Daniel.

- A continuer de vivre sans lui. Je lui dois bien ça.

- Ouais… Tu as raison… On lui doit tous…

Il poussa un profond soupire, évacuant sa peine. A elle aussi, ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler. Et Daniel lui donnait l'impression de la comprendre mieux que quiconque, à part Thomas, évidemment.

Finalement, Christine et Jean-Paul les rejoignirent, et tous ensemble, dans le calme, devenu apaisant plus que gênant, ils rentrèrent chez les Granduc. Un buffet avait été monté, regroupant dans le salon, ami et famille, sorcier et moldu. Amélia prit place sur une des chaises posées sur le côté, regardant toutes ces personnes discuter entres elles. Sur les visages se lisait la tristesse, évidemment, mais également un certain soulagement, comme si l'enterrement leur avait permis de se libérer. Certains rires discret parvinrent même à ses oreilles. Sûrement l'évocation de moments drôles passés en sa compagnie.

Audrey s'assit aux cotés d'Amélia. Elle tenait dans ses mains un paquet, qu'elle lui tendit.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment, mais on a retrouvé ça dans un coin. Je pense que c'est à toi.

Amélia le prit, regardant l'étiquette posé au sommet :

_Pour mon meilleur ami_

Elle le reconnut aussitôt : c'était son cadeau de Noël pour Thomas. Elle ne l'avait plus retrouvé après sa découverte de la magie et ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, avait abandonné. Il réapparaîtra déjà, pensait-elle. Effectivement, il refit surface. Comme pour lui lancer un message, ce fut ce jour-là, au moment de son enterrement. Drôle de coïncidence.

- Il t'aimait, tu sais ? lança Audrey.

Amélia la regarda, et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, un sourire envahit ses lèvres. Sans le savoir, Audrey venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Je sais.

Elle se leva aussitôt, ayant un besoin irrémédiable d'isolement.

- Excuse-moi !

- Oui, je comprends.

Elle prit le paquet, prit son manteau parmi les autres dans la penderie, puis sortit dans le froid de ce mois de Janvier à peine commencé. A quelques mètres de la maison, elle trouva ce qui lui convenait : un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol. En prenant soin de ne pas se salir, elle s'assit dessus, le paquet sur ses genoux.

Délicatement, elle retira l'emballage, qu'elle posa ensuite sur le sol légèrement humide. Une boite en carton s'en dégagea, et elle l'ouvrit, comme si ce cadeau était destiné à elle. Elle en sortit alors une veste en cuir. Sans hésiter, elle la déposa sur ses épaules. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. En effet, ce blouson signifié bien plus qu'un simple vêtement.

Cela faisait à peu près un ans, que Thomas en souhaitait un, mais, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour se le payer, il économisait pour se l'acheter. Seulement, au décès des parents d'Amélia, celle-ci avait un grand besoin d'argent, et Thomas lui donna toutes ses économies, sacrifiant son rêve. Amélia se jura ce jour-là, de lui rendre à tout prix. Deux semaines avant Noël, elle passa devant un magasin, et vit ce blouson, tant souhaité par son meilleur ami. Elle n'hésita pas un instant, et l'acheta grâce au peu d'argent de côté qu'elle possédait.

Jamais plus, elle ne pourrait lui donner, mais cela ne l'attrista pas. Bien au contraire : il était le symbole de la générosité dont il avait fait preuve, et de l'ami bienveillant qu'elle connaissait en lui. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle l'aimait et bien plus encore.

Daniel vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées :

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style.

Amélia lui sourit, tandis qu'il prit place à ses cotés.

- C'était pour Thomas… Pour Noël, précisa-t-elle.

- Il en avait de la chance de t'avoir !

- Non…

- Non ?

- C'est moi qui en avait de la chance.


	21. L'amitié n'est jamais très loin

**Voilà enfin l'explication entre Daniel et Amélia, que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez avec impatience... Ainsi qu'une nouvelle idée qui jaillit de l'esprit d'Amélia! Je vous laisse découvrir...**

Au fur et à mesure qu'Amélia apprenait à connaître Daniel, elle découvrait en lui de nombreuses qualités, et comprenait le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Thomas. En l'espace de quelques jours, il la comprenait parfaitement et s'avérait être à son écoute. Même assis sur ce tronc d'arbre, Amélia se sentait bien au près de lui, tout comme elle l'avait été aux cotés de Thomas pendant de nombreuses années.

Mais Daniel, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. En fait, avant qu'Amélia découvre la magie, il se comportait avec elle de façon exécrable, la traitant de tous les noms, et ils ne pouvaient rester dans la même pièce plus d'une minute sans que ça vire à la dispute. Cela intriguait beaucoup Amélia : pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ?

- Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Parce que tu es à côté de moi, mais si tu veux, je m'en vais…

Il fit mine de se lever pour partir, mais Amélia lui rattrapa le bras.

- Non ! Reste !

Il se rassit, un sourire sur les lèvres, et elle reformula sa question.

- Je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestais pendant toutes ces années ?

- Mais Amélia, je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! avoua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sentait, en le voyant ainsi, qu'il ne mentait pas un seul instant, et dans un certain sens, cela la rassura.

- Heu… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous n'avons jamais eu de rapport… disons… amical

- Pourtant t'insulter, je trouvais ça marrant moi, lança-t-il en paraissant sincère.

Soudain, il rit en voyant sa mine déconfite. Amélia comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas sérieux, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Non, sérieusement, reprit Daniel, c'est très compliqué tout ça… et très long à raconter.

- J'ai tout mon temps, insista-t-elle.

Amélia, toujours le blouson de Thomas sur les épaules, fixait Daniel, espérant qu'il lui explique tout, une bonne fois. Elle en avait besoin pour mieux le connaître et surtout pour comprendre son comportement si changeant. Daniel, lui, ne semblait pas partager son avis, hésitant quelque peu.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui ! acquiesça Amélia.

Finalement, en se rendant compte que c'était important pour elle, il raconta :

- Tu sais, la première fois où on t'a rencontré, nos parents nous ont dit que tu étais une moldue, et donc, interdiction de parler ou faire de la magie. Tu n'étais pas la première moldue qu'on croisait, ni la dernière, donc on est tous rentré dans le jeu. On ne pensait pas que tu deviendrais si proche de nous. Et puis les années ont passé, on est devenu ta seconde famille. Je me suis aperçu que tu tenais vraiment à nous, que tu étais sincère, mais malheureusement… pas nous ! J'entrais dans l'adolescence, et voir ma famille toute entière mentir délibérément à une jeune fille telle que toi, ça me faisait mal. C'est là que j'ai commencé avec les insultes. Je me disais que peut être, tu finirais par tellement me détester, que tu partirais. Mais non, tu es coriace !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ta méchanceté ne me faisait pas peur, je ne serais jamais parti juste à cause de ça !

Amélia repensait à cette période avec nostalgie. Certes, ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, mais au moins elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. De plus, pouvoir satisfaire sa colère sur lui lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, était vraiment utile parfois.

- Comme je le disais, reprit Daniel, tu as continué à nous porter dans ton cœur, à part moi bien sûr, que tu commençais sérieusement à détester.

- Je ne te détestais pas, coupa Amélia, tu m'énervais ! Surtout que je ne comprenais pas ce que je t'avais fait.

- ça c'est logique ! Tu ne pouvais pas connaître la raison. Vers 18 ans, je ne supportais vraiment plus de te mentir, mais comme disait ma mère : « le ministère nous bannirait si on lui apprenait », et je n'en avais pas envie. J'aime plus que tout la magie !

Amélia acquiesça. Thomas lui en avait aussi parlé, et c'est vrai que plus elle en apprenait sur la magie, plus elle partageait leur plaisir. C'était leur monde, leur univers, ça faisait parti d'eux et elle arrivait aisément à comprendre leurs sentiments face à ce sujet.

- Ma mère plaisantait souvent en disant que si tu découvrais la magie par toi même, alors on n'en serait pas responsable. C'est là que j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée, tellement évidente et simple à mettre en pratique : t'obliger à découvrir tout par toi même.

- Pourtant, réfléchit Amélia, ce n'est pas grâce à toi que j'ai…

- Oh oui, je le sais ! Mon excellente idée… n'a pas du tout marché comme prévu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'intéressa Amélia.

En effet, il avait tenté de lui faire découvrir, et pourtant, pas un instant, elle ne s'était doutée de quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'ai insulté avec des noms typiquement sorciers, comme « moldu » ou « sang impur ». Peut être que tu te poserais des questions sur ces noms, et qu'en demandant leur définition et en fouillant, tu t'apercevrais qui on est vraiment. Je sais, c'est vraiment idiot !

- Surtout que personne ne voulait me dire ce qu'ils signifiaient.

- C'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement…

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Daniel était vraiment un cas à part, un phénomène à lui tout seul, et pourtant, si touchant à la fois. Un vrai mélange de l'excentricité de sa mère et de la sagesse de son père.

- J'adore quand tu souris, lança-t-il en la fixant.

Elle s'arrêta, étonnée de cette confidence.

- ça te va mieux au teint que de pleurer.

Ils sourirent, et reportèrent leur regard dans le vide. Reprenant leur sérieux, Daniel ajouta :

- En tout cas, j'ai vraiment été heureux quand je me suis rendu compte que tu savais tout ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Thomas n'était pas de mon avis, au contraire. Il ne t'avais jamais rien dit pour te préserver, parce qu'il était sûr que le jour où tu le saurais, le ministère te causerait des problèmes, et je crois aussi qu'il avait peur de perdre ton amitié, que tu le considérerais comme un… un « monstre ».

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! contredit Amélia.

- Oui, maintenant, on le sait, mais à l'époque…

- Je comprends.

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. Enfin, elle comprenait sa réaction, son comportement, et également celui de Thomas. Elle toucha le collier que ce dernier lui avait offert, revoyant son visage heureux.

- Enfin tout ça c'est du passé maintenant ! affirma-t-elle. L'important c'est qu'on soit…

- Amis ? interrompit Daniel.

- Oui, acquiesça Amélia avec un sourire, on peut dire ça : amis !

- Et en tant qu'ami, est-ce qu'on peut…, dit-il en lui tendant ses bras.

Sans répondre, elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de ce premier contact entre eux. Un frisson la parcourut, et pour que Daniel ne se rende pas compte, elle le relâcha.

Ils regardèrent ensemble vers la maison, d'où des rires s'échappaient. Ils virent un homme en sortir, regardant autour de lui s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il ne put voir Amélia et Daniel, légèrement cachés par les arbres. C'est alors qu'il transplana. Amélia ne s'étonna même pas de le voir disparaître, maintenant habituée. Par contre, une envie la submergea :

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais vraiment ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Découvrir votre monde, visiter les lieux où vous avez grandis, comme Beauxbâtons.

- ça risque d'être di…, s'interrompit Daniel en réfléchissant. Non, en fait, maintenant que tu connais le Président, que tu as de « bons » rapport avec lui, peut être qu'il voudra bien…

- Tu crois ?

- Il suffit de lui demander !


	22. Le testament

Le lendemain de l'enterrement, le testament de Thomas fut ouvert, et à la surprise de tout le monde, il léguait ce qu'il possédait à Amélia. Elle héritait donc de son appartement ainsi que du restaurant, sans n'avoir rien demandé. Décidément, Thomas était vraiment généreux.

En entendant cela, elle fut gênée par rapport au reste de la famille, qui, ayant des liens de sang avec lui, méritait également d'obtenir ses affaires. Cependant, et contre toute attente, ils furent tous ravis pour elle, considérant qu'elle en avait plus besoin que quiconque. Sans hésiter, et pour se rapprocher de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle prit la décision d'emménager dans cette appartement. Quant au restaurant, ne sachant quoi en faire, elle suivit l'excellente idée d'Audrey, qui lui conseilla de le garder et d'employer quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. De cette manière, elle gardait intact tout le travail de Thomas, et ainsi une partie de son âme.

Mais avant de penser à engager quelqu'un, et même d'emménager dans l'appartement, il lui fallait régler tout les détails à Paris. En effet, elle devait démissionner de son travail, rompre son bail, et prévoir le déménagement. Bien que ce dernier point était le moins important puisque tout le confort se trouvait déjà chez Thomas, elle devait néanmoins s'en occuper. Elle pensa également à revendre certaines de ses affaires, vu que tout n'entrerait pas dans son nouvel appartement. Et puis, ça lui rapporterait un peu d'argent.

Amélia boucla son sac, fin prête à rentrer chez elle. Elle n'y allait que pour quelque jours, et espérait revenir le plus tôt possible auprès des Granduc. Daniel s'était proposé pour l'emmener jusqu'à la gare avec la voiture de Thomas. En effet, sa voiture, ce fut la seule chose que Thomas ne légua pas à Amélia, préférant la confier à Daniel, qui s'en occuperait bien mieux. Celui-ci en fut ravi.

- A bientôt ! lança-t-elle, avant de partir

- Reviens vite ! s'exclama Christine.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera vite fait.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Démissionner ne lui poserait pas de problème, par contre stopper son bail signifiait discuter longuement avec Pascal, le propriétaire, et cela ne serait pas très marrant.

Elle monta dans la voiture, où Daniel, déjà au volant, démarra. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils arrivèrent à la gare.

- Merci pour tout, dit-elle en lui prenant des mains son sac qu'il avait gentiment porté.

En regardant sa montre, elle vit que son train n'arrivait pas avant dix minutes, il lui restait donc encore un peu de temps pour parler avec Daniel.

- C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Tu m'évites la corvée de nettoyage de la cheminée !

Amélia rit. Décidément, il ne laissait jamais tomber son humour.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle, une idée derrière la tête.

- Je t'écoute…

- Tu pourrais essayer de te renseigner auprès du ministère pour savoir s'ils ont découvert quelque chose sur l'assassin de Thomas ?

Cette requête semblait étonner Daniel, qui, apparemment, s'attendait à autre chose. Sans lui répondre, il se dirigea vers l'accueil de la gare, et demanda :

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que vous auriez de quoi écrire ?

La jeune femme chercha sous son pupitre et trouva rapidement un papier et un stylo qu'elle lui tendit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la remercia, puis se mit un peu à l'écart, écrivant quelque chose. Quand il eut finit, il rendit le stylo, et se rapprocha à nouveau d'Amélia, restée un peu plus loin, son sac dans les mains.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne t'a pas dit sur le ministère…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Amélia qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il se trouve en plein centre de Paris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu pensais qu'il était où ?

Amélia réfléchit, et pour être honnête, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. A vrai dire, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse se trouver quelque part où les moldus avaient accès. Cependant, en toute logique, il ne pouvait qu'être dans la capitale française. Après tout, c'était le ministère de la magie, lieu d'une grande importance.

- Tu peux y aller toute seule, je crois que ce sera mieux ! Ce n'est pas tellement loin de chez toi.

Il lui tendit le bout de papier sur lequel il venait d'écrire.

i 17, rue Jeanne d'Arc

62442 /i 

- Va à cette adresse. C'est un immeuble. Entre dans l'ascenseur, et avec les touches pour les étages, compose ce numéro. Quelqu'un te répondra, dis ce que tu veux et tu te retrouveras dans le hall du ministère.

- D'accord, acquiesça simplement Amélia, imprimant les informations dans sa tête pour ne rien oublier.

- Il est constamment ouvert, donc vas-y quand tu veux. Et puis précise que tu es Amélia Walter, tout le monde te connaît maintenant alors ils s'occuperont de toi.

- Très bien. Encore merci ! répéta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il ne répondit rien, et l'enlaça. Puis, elle embarqua dans son train qui venait tout juste d'arriver, et s'assit à l'une des places libres près de la fenêtre. Daniel, sur le quai, lui fit alors de grand gestes. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, tandis qu'il se rapprocha le plus possible d'elle.

- Quand tu seras au ministère, profites-en pour demander si tu peux visiter notre monde, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et le remercia une dernière fois. Puis, le train commença à avancer et elle le vit disparaître de l'horizon. Une vieille dame vint au près d'elle, demandant :

- Excusez-moi, cette place est libre ?

Amélia se retourna vers elle, et, encore perdue dans ses pensées, lança un simple « oui ». La vieille dame, qui était accompagnée d'un chat brun, s'assit. Amélia regarda la paysage, les champs, les montagnes au loin, tout ce qui fait la beauté de l'Alsace. Bientôt, pensa-t-elle, elle serait de retour, et cette fois pour de bon. Elle avait hâte d'y être, bien qu'elle devrait se trouver un emploi, elle aurait au moins des amis au près d'elle.

Elle sentit alors la vieille dame remuer dans son fauteuil, comme si elle était mal installée, et Amélia la regarda, souriant. Son chat brun lui sauta alors sur les genoux, ce qui effraya quelque peu Amélia.

- Oh ! s'exclama la dame. Excusez mon chat, il adore se mettre sur les genoux de tout le monde.

- Ce n'est rien, avoua Amélia en le prenant et en lui rendant.

Le reste du trajet se passa ainsi. Le chat de la vieille dame lui sautant régulièrement sur les cuisses, et celle-ci s'excusant. Amélia fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin la gare où elle descendait.


	23. Canards jaunes

**Un chapitre de transition, mais avec un peu d'humour...**

Le lundi matin, Amélia se rendit à son lieu de travail pour démissionner. Evidemment, son patron le prit très mal, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il invoqua de nombreux éléments pour l'empêcher de partir, affirmant qu'elle était une très bonne employée, mais sa décision était prise, et quoi qu'il puisse en dire, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il râla, évidemment, encore plus en sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la retenir, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela.

Il vérifièrent dans son contrat, et comme elle s'en rappelait, une close prévoyait qu'elle pouvait s'en aller à condition d'un préavis d'une semaine. Et comme elle ne devait théoriquement reprendre le travail qu'une semaine plut tard, elle respecter parfaitement la close.

Elle prit donc ses affaires, vida son casier où se trouvait sa tenue de caissière, et partit sans plus d'au revoir. Elle n'aimait pas les gens avec qui elle travaillait et donc, préféra ne pas s'éterniser plus longtemps.

Soulagée d'un poids, elle rentra dans son appartement, enfin du moins, celui qui l'était encore pour quelques semaines. Déjà, elle avait emballé bon nombre d'objets pendant le week-end et s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Pascal pour lui annoncer son départ. Avant cela, elle déjeuna, préférant l'affronter le ventre plein.

Cela ne serait pas facile de lui annoncer qu'elle s'en allait. D'autant plus que Pascal était du genre collant. Il voudrait sûrement savoir tout les détails possibles et imaginables sur la cause de son départ. Sans parler du fait, qu'il utiliserait tout les moyens possibles pour la retenir, bien plus que son patron lui même. Mais déterminée comme elle l'était, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, rien !

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de son appartement en le fermant derrière elle. Le couloir froid et humide ne lui donnait pas envie de sonner à la porte de Pascal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'aperçut en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'appartement du propriétaire, qu'elle n'était jamais allée chez lui. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui venait réclamer quelque chose à sa porte, ou simplement, elle le croisait dans le couloir. Chose bien étrange, pensa-t-elle, puisqu'après tout, Pascal était le propriétaire, donc normalement, c'est elle qui devrait chercher à le voir pour un quelconque problème.

Elle arriva à sa porte, et appuya sur la sonnette. Pas un bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles, et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il n'était pas là. Mais bien vite, un remue ménage se fit entendre, puis des bruits de pas qui courent. Enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la mine à moitié endormi de Pascal. Amélia lança un simple sourire, essayant de paraître décontracté.

Pascal ouvrit alors complément la porte, et elle s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait en caleçon, sur lequel on voyait des canards jaune barboter dans une mare. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, et elle eut l'envie irrésistible d'éclater de rire. Mais elle devait rester neutre.

- Il faut que je te parle ! lança-t-elle aussi sérieusement que possible.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… A propos de quoi ?

- Tu as laissé tomber ton mec et tu veux entrer chez moi.

Amélia eut un recule : il prenait vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités. Il pensait vraiment être si irrésistible ? Même avec ce caleçon ridicule ? Elle ne répondit rien, essayant de garder son sérieux, puis commença ses explications.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je vais déménager.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il en sortant sur le palier pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Oui, je déménage demain ! Je sais que le bail prévoit un préavis d'un mois, donc ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerais le loyer de ce mois, comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller !

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle en laissant transparaître quelques rires..

Elle voulait rester calme le plus longtemps possible, mais le voir ainsi, dans cette tenue, ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir encore plus ! Il croyait vraiment pouvoir la retenir alors qu'il portait une telle horreur ? Elle baissa la tête pour s'empêcher de rire, respira un bon coup et débita :

- Les déménageurs passeront demain matin, avant que je parte, pour tout emmener. Je t'enverrais le loyer à la fin du mois. Ce serait bien de signer les papier aujourd'hui. Merci !

Elle se retourna, prête à partir, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à lui dire mais Pascal l'interpella :

- Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je m'en vais, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

- Tu vas vivre avec ton mec, c'est ça ?

Amélia le fixa, et pour lui clouer la bouche une bonne fois, affirma :

- Non, il est mort !

Evidemment, Pascal fut étonné par cette remarque. Pendant qu'il méditait là dessus, Amélia en profita et remonta dans son appartement. Là, elle éclata de rire, laissant déborder son amusement. Non seulement, elle était contente d'avoir pu se débarrasser de lui sans trop d'explications, mais en plus, elle se souviendrait à jamais de ses sous-vêtements. Ils resteraient graver dans sa mémoire comme la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Vers dix-sept heure, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle sursauta, comme à chaque fois depuis une semaine, qu'elle entendait ce genre de bruit. Le souvenir de la mort de Thomas lui revenant toujours en mémoire. Son cœur battait rapidement, sa respiration s'écalerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle s'aperçoive que la personne derrière n'était pas un homme cagoulé qui souhaitait la tuer.

Cette fois-ci se fut Pascal qui se tenait debout devant elle, sans caleçon aux canards, le visage neutre.

- Voilà ! dit-il en lui tenant un bout de papier.

Amélia le lut. Il s'agissait du contrat de cessation de bail et tandis qu'elle chercha un stylo pour le signer, Pascal entra dans l'appartement.

- Alors, où tu vas ?

Elle signa aussi vite que possible, et lui rendit le papier qu'elle survola à peine.

- En Alsace.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu t'en ailles, avoua-t-il.

Son ton semblait si sérieux qu'Amélia eut des doutes sur sa sincérité. Mais ses doutes s'en allèrent aussitôt, lorsqu'il ajouta :

- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de coucher ensemble.

Décidément, il ne changeait pas ! Seuls les parties de jambes en l'air l'intéressaient.

- Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir, lança-t-elle en lui montrant la porte de sortie.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller, prenant la direction de la chambre d'Amélia. Elle, qui pensait s'en être débarrassé, il fallait encore qu'il la colle.

- On peux se rattraper maintenant si tu veux, dit-il en s'assaillant sur le lit et en lui faisant signe de se mettre à côté de lui.

- Heu… C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas le temps !

- Tu ne pars que demain, et il me suffit de dix minutes…

Il lui prit la main, qu'elle enleva immédiatement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle ferait cela avec lui ? Il pouvait toujours rêver !

- Ecoute, je n'en ai absolument pas envie !

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Alors Thomas est mort ?

Apparemment, il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le mettre dehors, mais lequel ?

- Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Il est vivant, on va se marier et je vais vivre avec lui. Voilà, tu sais tout, tu peux t'en aller maintenant !

- Tu vas l'épouser ?

Elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il prit immédiatement, s'imaginant peut être qu'elle changeait d'avis, mais au contraire, elle le leva du lit, et le tira vers la porte d'entrée.

- Oui ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas, au revoir, répéta-t-elle.

Il resta sur le paillasson, un pied empêchant à Amélia de fermer la porte.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Pense à tout les hommes avec qui tu ne pourras plus coucher.

- Comme toi par exemple ?

- Oui, par exemple…

Amélia lui sourit, se rapprocha de lui, comme si elle voulait l'embrasser, et tandis qu'elle posa une de ses mains sur son torse, elle murmura :

- Je déteste les canards !

Puis elle le poussa, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose :

- Un jour tu le regretteras !

Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à rire, le revoyant affublé de son caleçon à canards jaunes.


	24. A travers Paris

**Et revoici une Amélia qui découvre le ministère de la magie du point de vu des moldus...**

Ayant emballé toutes ses affaires, Amélia décida de se rendre au ministère, comme l'avait conseillé Daniel. Elle prit un plan de Paris, et chercha cette rue Jeanne d'Arc dans laquelle se trouvait le ministère. Elle eut du mal à la localiser, ce qui lui fit penser un instant qu'elle n'existait peut être pas. Daniel s'était trompé. Mais en fouillant d'avantage dans les petites rues, elle la vit. En effet, d'après la carte, la rue Jeanne d'Arc semblait vraiment minuscule, et Amélia eut des difficultés à imaginer qu'un bâtiment aussi grand que le ministère puisse y avoir sa place.

Cependant, la curiosité l'emportant sur les doutes, elle enfila son manteau et s'y rendit. Après un long moment dans les transports en commun, suivit d'un quart d'heure de marche, elle déboucha enfin dans cette rue. Le premier détail qui la frappa, ce fut toutes les personnes qui passaient par là. En effet, elle était fréquentée par autant de monde que les grandes avenues. Seulement, ces personnes ne faisaient que passer, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de boutique dans le coin, uniquement des immeubles.

Elle imagina rapidement qu'ils étaient peut être tous des sorciers travaillant au ministère, ce qui expliquerait leurs allés et venus dans cette rue. Mais lorsqu'elle en arrêta certains pour leur demander où se trouvait le ministère, chacun répondait qu'il n'y en avait pas ici. Il y eut même une dame qui s'inquiéta pour Amélia, pensant sûrement qu'elle délirait. Cette dernière la rassura, en affirmant qu'elle s'était trompée.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le haut bâtiment gris à sa gauche. Au dessus d'une des fenêtres aux volets noirs, elle put lire le numéro 3. Reprenant le papier sur lequel Daniel avait griffonné l'adresse, elle constata que le ministère devait être au numéro 17. Sans plus attendre, elle avança, se faisant bousculer par bon nombre de personnes. La rue ne contenait effectivement que des immeubles d'au moins cinq étages, et étant relativement étroite, aucune voiture n'y passait. Seuls les piétons filaient à toutes allures, ne s'intéressant pas un instant à Amélia.

La nuit commença à tomber ce qui encouragea Amélia à accélérer le pas. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant une vieille bâtisse sur laquelle le numéro 17 était gravé. Cette fois, elle fut vraiment persuadée que Daniel s'était moqué d'elle.

L'endroit en face d'elle, ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un ministère, ni même à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sur les fenêtres condamnées on pouvait voir de nombreux graffitis, tandis que la peinture des murs semblait se dégrader depuis des décennies. Il devait s'agir d'un de ces bâtiments construits quelques siècles plus tôt, à en juger par le style architectural. En fait, son état déplorable faisait se demander à Amélia comment il tenait encore debout.

Elle voulut s'en aller, décidée à dire ses quatre vérités à Daniel, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui grinça. Personne autour d'elle ne le remarqua, un peu comme s'il passait incognito. Le vieil homme vit Amélia qui le fixait, et lui tint la porte, pensant qu'elle voulait entrer. Intriguée, elle le remercia et pénétra dans le lieu.

Fermant la porte derrière elle pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle ne fut pas surprise par ce qu'elle vit. En effet, comme à l'extérieur, l'intérieur tombait en morceau, les toiles d'araignées en plus. Personne ne devait habiter ici, en tout cas, pas depuis au moins un siècle. Elle traversa le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, évitant sur son passage les débris tombés sur le sol, ainsi que les murs couverts de poussières. Au bout, elle arriva devant un ascenseur, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Les portes étaient inexistantes, et l'intérieur de la cabine avait un aspect déplorable, mélangeant graffitis et restes de nourriture.

- Il ne manque plus que les rats, se dit Amélia à voix haute.

Absolument incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait, mais surtout se sentant pleinement ridicule, elle y pénétra. Elle reprit le morceau de papier, et comme le lui avait indiqué Daniel, elle appuya sur les touches des étages.

- Six… Deux… Quatre… Quatre… Deux…, prononça-t-elle en composant le numéro.

Une fois fini, rien ne se produisit.

- Je suis vraiment folle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Daniel, tu vas me le payer !

- Service d'accueil du ministère de la magie, bonsoir, prononça soudain une voix semblant venir de nul part. Veuillez vous identifier et définir les raisons de votre visite.

- Bon… Bonsoir, bafouilla Amélia en cherchant les éventuels micros ou caméras contenus dans la cabine.

Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne trouva rien. Elle poursuivit alors en criant.

- Je m'appelle Amélia Walter et j'aimerais voir Mr Charles Rabier.

- Monsieur le Président est actuellement occupé, mais si vous acceptez de patienter, il pourra vous recevoir lorsqu'il aura terminé.

- Oui, j'attendrais, répondit Amélia sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Le sol se mit alors à trembler, puis se fut au tour des murs. Amélia s'accrocha à ce qu'elle pouvait, autrement dit, à rien. Une puissante lumière blanche éclaira tout l'ascenseur, au point qu'elle dût fermer les yeux, ébloui par celle-ci. Quand elle sentit l'arrêt total du sol et des murs, elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait le grand hall blanc du ministère. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atterri dans l'une des cheminées, comme la première fois où elle était venue. Elle en sortit, et aussitôt un homme aussi grand que large l'aborda.

- Amélia Walter, veuillez me suivre.

Amélia se souvint de lui. Il s'agissait simplement du garde qui surveillait la porte menant au bureau du ministère. Sans un mot, elle le suivit. Il la conduisit dans une pièce plutôt petite, tout de blanc, où seul un canapé de deux mètres de longueur, et évidemment de couleur blanche, l'attendait. Elle s'y installa, comme le lui fit comprendre le garde, qui s'en alla aussitôt. Elle resta là un long moment, bougeant dans tout les sens, impatiente de voir Rabier. L'excitation fit bientôt place à la fatigue, et sans qu'elle ne puisse la combattre, elle s'endormit.

- Amélia ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Quelqu'un venait de prononcer ces mots, la faisant sortir de son sommeil. En ouvrant les paupières, elle ne put distinguer qu'une petite silhouette à ses côtés. Elle se frotta délicatement les yeux, et enfin vit le Président de la magie qui se tenait près d'elle.


	25. Tout s'explique

**Tout fini toujours par s'expliquer, vous vous en rendrez compte dans ce chapitre...**

- Bonsoir monsieur le Président, excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, affirma Amélia en regardant sa montre qui indiquait dix heures du soir, mais on m'a dit que vous étiez constamment là.

- Est-ce que je t'ai reproché quelque chose ? questionna Rabier.

- Heu… Non…

En effet, Amélia s'était excusée avant même que le Président ait pu dire un mot, et apparemment, sa visite ne le dérangeait pas.

- Bien ! Est-ce que ça te dérange si je mange pendant qu'on parle ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de dîner.

- Moi non plus, murmura Amélia en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

- Comment ? questionna Rabier qui ne l'avait pas comprise.

- Je disais seulement que…, hésita-t-elle, que je n'avais pas dîner non plus.

Le Président sembla réjoui par cette nouvelle, bien qu'Amélia commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Il lui sourit et ajouta :

- Excellent ! Je vais demander aux elfes de préparer deux plats.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, lança Amélia à contre cœur, la faim s'emparant d'elle.

- Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis tu me tiendras compagnie comme ça.

Ne pouvant refuser, Amélia acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à dîner avec le Président de la magie, mais maintenant qu'il lui avait proposé, autant en profiter. En un coup de baguette ainsi qu'une formule, une table apparut au centre de la pièce. Enfin, deux couverts se dressèrent tout seuls d'un bout à l'autre de la petite table.

- Assieds-toi, je reviens !

Rabier sortit de la pièce, pendant qu'Amélia s'assit tranquillement à l'une des extrémités de la table d'un blanc éclatant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait la blancheur des lieux, de la table, des couverts, en résumé, de tout ce qui l'entourait, elle eut l'envie irrésistible de voir de la couleur. Son pull était mauve et son pantalon noir, mais à part cela, il n'y avait que du blanc. Dans tout les coins.

Cette couleur commençait à lui faire mal à la tête, au point qu'elle préféra fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien distinguer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, son mal de tête ayant légèrement passé. Elle se demandait vraiment comment les employés du ministère pouvaient travailler dans ces conditions. Mais avant tout, elle ne put comprendre pourquoi ils ne mettaient aucune autre couleur. Même si le blanc était sensé être le symbole de la paix, il lui donnait l'envie de vomir à force de le voir.

Finalement, le Président revint, et lança :

- Ce sera prêt dans dix minutes !

Il s'installa en face d'Amélia, prit sa serviette… blanche, et la posa sur ses genoux, puis la fixa en souriant. Son siège était légèrement rehaussé, ce qui lui donnait un air plus grand, mais Amélia dut quand même baisser les yeux pour le regarder en face.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Tu es là pour ça, non ?

- Oui, enfin… Pourquoi tout est blanc ? Pourquoi vous ne mettez pas de couleur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Rabier qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Les murs, les meubles, tout est blanc !

Son regard changea immédiatement d'expression, passant de celui de surpris à celui d'intrigué. Il devait être en train de réaliser un élément qu'Amélia ne comprenait visiblement pas.

- Tu… Tu vois la blancheur ?

- Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle…, avoua-t-il en la dévisageant.

Amélia ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. En quoi voir du blanc pouvait la rendre exceptionnelle ?

- Je dois te dire, expliqua enfin Rabier, que peu de personnes voient la blancheur du ministère. La plus part voient de nombreuses couleurs, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tout est blanc !

- En fait, oui… mais pas aux yeux de tout le monde. Il y a très longtemps, expliqua Rabier, des centaines d'années de cela, le tout premier Président de la magie français habitait dans l'immeuble juste au dessus de nous…

Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait de l'endroit par où elle était entrée. Son intuition avait été la bonne puisqu'en effet, quelqu'un y habitait il y a très longtemps.

- Ses ministres travaillaient ici, dans le sous-sol, ce qui garantissait l'anonymat du lieu. Mais un jour, l'un des ministres a fabriqué une potion en mélangeant des ingrédients au hasard, et elle s'est déversée sur le sol à cause d'un faux mouvement. En quelques minutes, elle s'est répandue partout. Grâce à un sort complexe, le ministre responsable a réussi à stopper la progression du liquide. Après avoir nettoyé, les employés du ministère se sont rendus compte que tout, du plafond jusqu'au sol, en passant par le mobilier, était devenu blanc. Ils eurent beau pratiquer des sorts, peindre à la manière des moldus, rien ne put éliminer ce blanc. Pour éviter d'être puni pour sa faute, le ministre lança un puissant sort de confusion dans tout le bâtiment…

Devant la naïveté d'Amélia sur ce que pouvait être un sort de confusion, le Président expliqua :

- C'est un sortilège qui permet de brouiller l'esprit. Dans notre cas, il brouille la vision pour qu'on voit de la couleur dans tous les coins. Donc, théoriquement, tout personne qui entre ici, croit qu'il y a de la couleur partout, ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien évidemment.

- Mais pourquoi je le vois moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il semble que tu ne sois pas atteinte par le sort d'Amnésie, ce doit être la même chose pour le sort de confusion…

- Vous voulez dire que je résiste à la magie ? Comme si j'avais un bouclier ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près cela…

Cette révélation laissa Amélia dubitative. La possibilité pour elle de résister au sort d'Amnésie s'avérait déjà incroyable, alors si en plus ça fonctionnait avec d'autres sortilèges, ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Qui sait à quoi elle pouvait encore résister ?

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à l'une de phrases du Président : « peu de personnes voient la blancheur du ministère ». Cela supposait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à la voir, et par conséquent ça n'avait peut être aucun rapport avec son hypothétique « bouclier ».

- Qui d'autre voit le blanc ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Les grands mages, ceux qui réussissent à combattre ce sortilège. Mais il leur a fallu de nombreuses années de pratiques pour y arriver.

- Vous le voyez vous ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pour moi, ces murs sont bleus clairs, le sol est marbré en gris, et notre table est brune avec une nappe bordeaux.

Amélia regardait ce qu'il venait d'énumérer, mais avec tout le volonté du monde, elle ne voyait que du blanc. Un question lui vint alors :

- Il n'existe pas un moyen d'annuler la confusion ?

- Le sort de confusion ? Non. Seul celui qui l'a lancé peut l'annuler. Or le ministre responsable est mort depuis longtemps. Et puis même si on trouvait un moyen de l'enlever, je ne pense pas que ce serait très réjouissant de voir du blanc à longueur de journée…

- Je confirme, lança Amélia, résignée.

Deux petites créatures, de la taille du Président, entrèrent soudain dans la pièce. Elles possédaient de grandes oreilles ainsi que des yeux globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Amélia en déduit que ce devait être cela des elfes. En effet, ils posèrent une assiette rempli de lasagne devant Amélia et le Président.

- Merci, leur lança Amélia.

- Ça à l'air délicieux ! ajouta Rabier.

Il lui fit signe de commencer à manger, et sans se faire prier, elle prit ses couverts et dégusta son plat.

- Cette histoire nous a éloignés de notre but premier : pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?


	26. Entretien amical

**Fin de l'entretien avec Rabier, et réponse à la question que vous attendez tous: est-ce qu'Amélia visitera Beauxbâtons?**

Alors qu'ils dînèrent dans cette pièce toute blanche, Amélia expliqua au Président de la magie la raison de sa venue.

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez découvert quelque chose à propos de l'assassin de Thomas.

Le Président resta un instant à la contempler, sans bouger. Amélia se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce regard plus qu'insistant, et regretta de lui avoir posé cette question. Elle enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de lasagne pour paraître décontracté, reportant son attention sur son assiette.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes cela un jour, répondit après un long moment Rabier.

- Alors ? pressa Amélia avec insistance.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. La baguette a été remise à nos meilleurs aurors, mais aucun n'a pu déchiffrer l'inscription. Nous savons seulement qu'il s'agit de caractères cyrilliques, autrement dit, un langue russe, mais la phrase, si c'est bien une phrase, ne veut rien dire, la traduction est impossible. On lui a fait subir de nombreux test, mais rien de ce qui a été découvert nous renseigne sur son porteur, ou quoi que ce soit qui nous donne des indices.

- En résumé, vous ne savez absolument rien sur le tueur ?

- Non, effectivement, et j'en suis désolé. Nos aurors pensent quand même qu'il doit s'agir de quelqu'un qui déteste les moldus, puisqu'il s'en ait pris surtout à toi, comme tu nous l'as dit. Tu dois savoir, que dans notre monde, beaucoup de sorciers croient que les moldus ne méritent même pas de vivre, mais comme le ministère les en empêche, ils ne les touchent pas. Cependant, je pense que cet homme a lu dans le journal, comme toute la communauté magique, que tu savais tout.

- Et il ne l'a pas accepté. Il est venu chez moi dans le but de me tuer, et malheureusement, Thomas s'est mis en travers de son chemin…

- C'est ce qu'on en a conclu…

Amélia resta dubitative. Ils n'avaient pas pu déduire quoi que ce soit de la baguette, et l'assassin courait toujours. L'arrêteraient-ils un jour ?

- En ce moment même, ajouta le Président, sortant Amélia de ses pensées, plusieurs aurors sont en mission, chargés de surveiller d'éventuels coupables.

Amélia le dévisagea : ils avaient des suspects ? Pourtant il venait de dire qu'il ne savait rien…

- Oui, on soupçonne quelques individus, répondit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Certains sorciers influant revendiquent leur haine envers les moldus chaque jour qui passe. Il est possible que l'un d'eux ait un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé, et c'est pour cela qu'on les surveille.

- Alors il y a encore de l'espoir ?

- Il y en a toujours, mais très infime. Je ne pense pas que le responsable se montrera de si tôt, ni que l'un des suspects fera une faute qui puisse lui nuire…. Mais on ne sait jamais…

Les quelques espoirs qui venaient de resurgir au fond d'elle même s'envolèrent. Ils ne le retrouveraient sûrement jamais… Cette idée l'enrageait au plus au point. Celui qui avait tué son meilleur ami ne serait peut être jamais puni pour son acte, il s'en sortait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Et pourtant, elle avait bel et bien perdu à jamais son meilleur ami, son petit copain, l'homme le plus important de sa vie.

Une idée passa alors en elle : et si l'assassin revenait pour la tuer ? Pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ? Mais cette perspective ne lui fit pas peur, au contraire. Qu'il revienne, qu'il essaye, pensa-t-elle, et cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper. Peu importe qu'il fasse de la magie, elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort, pour faire honneur à Thomas.

Un des elfes apporta le dessert, et elle sortit de sa tête cette idée de vengeance face au gâteau au chocolat posé devant elle, et qui semblait plus que délicieux. Le Président le mangea, et Amélia ne se priva pas pour en faire de même. C'est alors que pour une raison inconnue, elle pensa à Daniel. Mais surtout à ce qu'il lui avait répondu quand elle avait émis le souhait de visiter le monde de la magie : « Il suffit de lui demander ! ».

- Je me demandais quelque chose…, tenta-t-elle.

Rabier la regarda en souriant, l'écoutant attentivement. Se sentant en confiance, elle poursuivit :

- Est-ce que ce serait possible que je visite votre monde ?

- Que veux-tu dire par « notre monde » ?

- Et bien tout les lieux où je n'ai normalement pas accès en tant que moldu. Les villages, les écoles…

Le Président sembla à nouveau réfléchir, levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux, affirma-t-il enfin, mais vois-tu, ça risque d'être difficile. D'abord parce que tu es une moldue, ce qui, même si je crois en ta sincérité, poserait un problème si tu venais à tout raconter aux autres moldus. Ensuite, tout les lieux sont protégés par de nombreux sortilèges empêchant les moldus de les voir, et il faudrait les désactivés pour que tu puisses t'y rendre, ce qui est très dangereux pour notre communauté. Enfin, je pense aussi à ta sécurité, et si l'homme qui t'a agressée apprenait que tu te balades dans nos « murs », il tenterait sûrement une nouvelle fois de te tuer.

Sous le poids de ces arguments, Amélia ne sut que répondre. Il était clair que Rabier ne voudrait jamais qu'elle visite leur monde, c'était perdu d'avance. Et puis il avait raison, tout cela mettrai aussi bien elle que leur monde en danger et cela juste pour sa curiosité, ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle ne le souhaitait pas.

- Cependant, ajouta Rabier après une minute de silence, je te l'autorise.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Amélia qui crut avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, il suffit de te faire signer un contrat magique t'empêchant de révéler quoi que ce soit aux autres moldus. Pour ta sécurité, nous ne dirons rien à personne, et donc tu passeras pour n'importe quelle sorcière. Le seul problème, ce sont les protections magiques… Je ne peux pas les désactiver, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas risquer que le monde nous découvre juste pour que tu puisses te balader…

- Mais…

Un idée venait de surgir dans son esprit : si le sortilège d'Amnésie, ainsi que de Désillusion n'avaient pas d'effet sur elle, peut être était-ce la même chose avec ceux qui empêchaient de trouver les lieux magiques. Elle exposa cette idée au Président qui, visiblement, n'y avait pas songer un instant.

- C'est possible… Je crois même que c'est très probable… J'accepte donc, si tu arrives à voir les lieux, que tu y ailles.

Amélia exprima sa joie en un grand sourire. Elle pourrait enfin découvrir les lieux où Thomas avait passé un partie de sa vie, ainsi que rencontrer d'autres sorciers, même si elle devrait rester dans l'anonymat.

- En tant que Président de la magie, je dois quand même t'imposer trois conditions.

- Je vous écoute.

Peu importe les conditions, elle accepterai !

- Tu dois accepter de signer un contrat magique, et de le respecter, bien évidemment.

- Aucun problème !

- Tu devras être accompagné de quelqu'un, un sorcier, comme cela je serais certain que tu ne fasses rien d'interdit et que tu te mêles facilement aux autres.

- Oui, je trouverai quelqu'un !

Elle pensait déjà à Daniel, qui se ferait sûrement une joie de pouvoir l'accompagner. Après tout, c'est grâce à son conseil qu'elle avait osé demander au Président, et elle le remercierait ainsi.

- Enfin, pour des raisons de sécurité, je peux seulement t'autoriser à visiter un seul lieu.

- Un seul ?

- Oui, il ne vaut mieux pas attirer l'attention et je pense qu'un lieu te prendra déjà pas mal de temps !

Il rit, mais Amélia resta pensive. Visiter un seul lieu était peu, mais en même temps, c'était mieux que rien.

- Très bien, je n'irai qu'à un seul endroit !

- Et puis-je savoir où ?

Lequel voulait-elle avant tout visiter ? La réponse lui parut si évidante qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps.

- Beauxbâtons ! Je veux aller à Beauxbâtons ! s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Le collège de sorcellerie ? Oui, c'est par là que passe tout les sorciers, alors c'est normal… Très bon choix… Sais-tu quand tu veux y aller ?

- Aussi tôt que possible !

Le Président réfléchit à nouveau, puis il murmura et finalement proposa :

- Nous sommes lundi… donc jeudi serait l'idéal ! Ça te va ?

- Très bien !

Amélia était tellement ravie, que peu lui importait le jour. Elle n'avait pas de travail, donc pas de préoccupations de ce point de vu là, quant à Daniel, elle savait qu'il ne retournait à Fauxfeu, son école de médicomagie, que la semaine suivante. Il pourrait ainsi l'accompagner.

- C'est conclu : jeudi, tu visites Beauxbâtons !


	27. Quand les amis et ennemis surprennent

**A la fin de ce chapitre vous aller me detester, mais c'est pas grave, je prends le risque...**

Durant la journée qui suivit son entretien avec le Président de la magie, Amélia ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : aller à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait définitivement quitté son ancienne vie, ainsi que Paris, et venait à peine de déposer sa valise dans son nouvel appartement.

Daniel était venu la chercher à la gare quelques heures auparavant, et elle lui apprit immédiatement la bonne nouvelle. Comme elle s'y attendait, il se proposa pour être son guide à travers ce qui fut son école. Ses cours à Fauxfeu ne reprenaient que le lundi d'après, il avait donc tout son temps. En plus, il semblait vraiment ravi de pouvoir revoir ses anciens professeur, et les lieux où il avait passé sa jeunesse.

Il fut si enthousiaste, qu'il raconta, dans la voiture, quelques anecdotes des bêtises qu'il avait pu faire. Une fois dans le nouvel appartement, il s'installa sur le canapé, tandis qu'Amélia déballa certaines de ses affaires.

Il évoqua alors des souvenirs en commun avec Thomas. Il lui avoua par exemple qu'à l'époque de ses 17 ans, il tomba amoureux de la même fille que son frère, et pendant plusieurs semaines ils se livrèrent une vraie bataille pour attirer l'attention de la demoiselle. Chacun mit en application toutes les techniques de drague possible et imaginable lues dans les magazines moldus qui ne parlaient que de cela. Finalement, elle succomba au charme de Thomas, au grand désespoir de Daniel. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'entre les deux, il était le plus chanceux, puisque cette fille s'avéra être une vraie peste au bout d'un certain temps et il fut bien content pour la première fois de sa vie, de ne pas avoir gagner.

- D'ailleurs elle n'a pas changé, c'est toujours une peste ! C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut être bête quand on est jeune ! conclue finalement Daniel.

- Gabrielle ? interrogea soudainement Amélia en se retournant vers Daniel, un vase bleu entre les mains.

- Non, moi c'est Daniel ! rectifia ce dernier.

- Oui, je sais, mais la fille c'est Gabrielle Delacour ?

Daniel fixa un instant Amélia comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait. Elle posa alors son vase sur le meuble du salon, de peur de le faire tomber, et attendit, les mains sur les hanches la réponse de Daniel.

- En effet, c'est elle… Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Thomas m'en a parlé. C'est elle qui a écrit l'article sur moi dans votre journal.

Daniel acquiesça simplement, et Amélia demanda alors avec un sourire en coin :

- Alors toi aussi tu l'aimais cette fille ?

- Malheureusement…

- J'aimerais la rencontrer, parce qu'elle doit vraiment être belle pour que vous vous intéressiez tout les deux à elle.

- On était surtout idiot !

Daniel se mit à rire, et Amélia en fit de même. L'atmosphère était vraiment décontractée, Amélia se sentant vraiment bien en compagnie de Daniel. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, peut être parce qu'il était le seul à avoir toujours voulu qu'elle connaisse leur vraie nature. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui faisait du bien de continuer à rire malgré le décès encore récent de celui qui resterait à jamais son meilleur ami.

La journée se solda par un dîner chez les Granduc, avec une certaine joie dans les esprits mais encore beaucoup de peine dans le cœur, en particulier pour Christine et Jean-Paul.

Amélia passa son mercredi tranquillement chez elle. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, et elle traîna toute la journée, sans faire d'effort, juste devant le poste de télévision ou confortablement assise, un livre à la main.

Le lendemain, comme l'avait promis Daniel, il vint la chercher chez elle à sept heure du matin. Elle voulut emmener avec elle tout un nécessaire pour garder cette journée dans sa mémoire (appareil photo, bloc note, carte géographique…), mais Daniel lui apprit que c'était interdit, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas passer pour des touristes. Après la déception, Amélia se résolut à tout laisser chez elle, comprenant tout à fait ce que voulait dire Daniel.

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment on se rendait à Beauxbâtons, et quand Daniel lui dit qu'ils prendraient un train à la gare, elle fut surprise. Pas parce que c'était un moyen de locomotion étrange pour les sorciers, mais plutôt parce qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus « magique ». Quand elle en fit part à Daniel, celui-ci lui répondit simplement qu'il n'existait pas de transport plus magique que le « TPM ».

- Le TPM ? questionna Amélia déjà prête à poser toutes les questions sur le monde des sorciers.

- Oui, le Train à Poussée Magique, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.

Amélia acquiesça et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté son bloc note pour pouvoir l'écrire. Elle espérait qu'il n'y ait pas trop de mots à retenir, sinon elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans calepin.

Une fois à la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers les quais, tandis que Daniel lui confia :

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais si on peut y aller en TPM, c'est parce que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui pour les élèves qui ont passés les fêtes chez eux. On va le prendre avec eux, donc ne leur parle pas, sinon ils verront tout de suite que tu es une moldue…

- Tout de suite ? coupa Amélia qui ne voyait vraiment pas la différence entre eux deux.

- Oui, ils le verront, ajouta-t-il sans plus d'explication. Au fait, Rabier a désactivé les protections magiques ?

Il s'arrêta et regarda l'air étonné qui se dessinait sur le visage de son amie. En effet, elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Il a dû t'en parler pourtant… Les bâtiments magiques sont protégés par des sorts pour empêcher les moldus de les voir…

- Ha oui ! s'exclama alors Amélia, tandis que Daniel recommença à marcher.

- Donc il les a désactivés. C'est étonnant, je ne pensais pas qu'il…

- Non pas du tout !

Daniel eut comme un choc en entendant cela. Il s'arrêta net, ce qui le fit entrer en collision avec l'homme qui marchait juste derrière lui. Il s'excusa de cet arrêt brutal, alors que l'homme ramassa ses affaires tombées sur le sol et continua sa route sans un regard vers lui.

Daniel emmena Amélia un peu en retrait par rapport au passage des gens, et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « pas du tout » ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, mais puisque j'ai résisté à plusieurs sorts, peut être que les protections n'ont pas d'effet sur moi…

- Tu es en train de me dire que peut être tu ne peux pas y aller ?

Il haussa le ton, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, il était plus que probable que ce ne soit pas un problème. Et puis pourquoi se fâcher ainsi ? D'accord, elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais c'est simplement qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te poserait un problème.

- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! hurla-t-il, ce qui fit converger tout les regards vers eux. J'avais d'autres choses à faire, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, mais j'ai annulé pour pouvoir t'accompagner, et maintenant j'apprends que peut être c'est pour rien !

Amélia ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Elle en fut bouleversée. Il paraissait vraiment sincère lorsqu'il avait proposé de lui servir de guide, mais apparemment, cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Elle aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement, et que s'il ne souhaitait pas venir, personne ne l'obligeait ! Mais elle préféra se reculer un peu, prendre de la distance, et lança :

- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens !

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla, et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder en arrière pour voir ce qu'en pensait Daniel. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : respirer cinq minutes pour digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle arriva rapidement aux toilettes, et y pénétra, les idées confuses. Personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait, ce qui l'arrangea. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien à la réaction de Daniel. Celle-ci lui semblait si excessive, si loin du personnage qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis la mort de Thomas. S'était-elle trompé sur lui ? Ne jouait-il qu'un jeu face à elle, et en fait, il ne l'appréciait pas réellement ?

Thomas lui manquait tellement… Avait-elle tellement voulu trouver quelqu'un pour confier sa peine qu'elle avait prit le premier venu ? Et c'est sur Daniel que s'était tombé ?

Mais elle ne poursuivit pas ses interrogations puisqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle sécha la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, et se ressaisit. Se regardant dans le miroir, Amélia vit alors derrière elle une ombre noire. D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna, et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. L'homme qui l'avait attaqué chez elle, l'assassin de Thomas, se trouvait là, devant elle, dans les toilettes de cette gare. Il ne portait plus de cagoule, et avait une nouvelle baguette en main, qu'il pointait vers elle.

- Alors on se fait belle ? s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Prise au dépourvu, elle n'eut comme seul recours que de hurler à l'aide, en espérant qu'une dizaine de personnes débarqueraient. L'homme lui sauta alors dessus, et l'empêcha de parler. Elle se débattit autant que possible, mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait plus à crier assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa l'homme par derrière, ce qui dégagea Amélia. Son agresseur tomba sur le sol, mais il ne s'évanouit pas pour autant.

Amélia vit alors que Daniel venait de lui porter secours. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et voulut le rejoindre. Mais l'homme au sol, la retint par le pied en hurlant que cette fois, elle ne s'échapperait pas. Dans un geste d'une rapidité étonnante, il prit sa baguette, et la pointa vers Daniel qui tirait Amélia vers lui. Et dans un cri, il prononça :

- Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, au moment même où Amélia se mit entre les deux hommes. Le rayon la frappa de plein fouet, et elle s'écroula sur le sol.


	28. L'incroyable résistance

**La question que vous vous posez tous est évidemment : est-ce qu'Amélia est en vie ? A-t-elle résisté à l'Avada Kedavra ? Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir la réponse…**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Amélia sentit d'abord une chaleur envahir son corps, puis des ombres se profilèrent à sa vue. Elle ne put dire si elle était allongée ou debout, dans le noir ou la lumière, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que tout son corps était engourdi, de telle sorte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à remuer ses membres. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore bouger, c'était ses paupières, et encore, avec grande difficulté.

Etait-ce cela la mort ? Pourtant elle sentit clairement que son cœur battait, même si c'était au ralenti, et que de l'air s'expulsait de ses poumons. Elle referma les yeux, trop dure à laisser ouvert, et ne put que réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'assassin de Thomas lui avait lancé le sort mortel, le même qui avait conduit Thomas dans l'au-delà. Etait-ce là qu'elle se trouvait ?

Elle croyait pourtant qu'après la mort, on quittait son corps pour se rendre dans un autre univers qu'on appelait paradis ou enfer. Mais peut être était-elle en enfer et que sa souffrance serait de rester ainsi pour l'éternité…

Elle rouvrit les paupières, et vit se profiler d'autres ombres qui bougeaient autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Devait-elle en avoir peur ? En tout cas cela ne la rassurait pas… Il était certain qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au paradis.

C'est alors qu'elle eut l'impression que ses oreilles se débouchaient et que le son revenait petit à petit, de plus en plus fort.

- Comme… va… peu… bouger… d'accord… je… réveille… deux heures… maximum…

Puis se fut à nouveau le silence qui l'envahit, mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas ses oreilles qui se bouchaient à nouveau, simplement, le bruit qui s'était arrêté. Elle ne voyait toujours rien, et les ombres s'étaient dissipés. A présent, quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle percevait comme un intense brouillard dans lequel rien ne remuait.

Elle essaya de bouger l'une de ses mains, et réussit dans un effort intense à serrer le poing. Elle sentit alors sous sa main quelque chose de moelleux, et c'est lorsqu'elle tenta de lever le bras, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait être allongé. Immédiatement, elle reposa son membre, l'exercice étant bien trop difficile.

Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la bouche, et essaya de parler. Mais aucun son n'en sortit, et elle dut se résoudre à refermer les lèvres. Que faire ? Resterait-elle ainsi toute l'éternité ? Si elle aurait su plus tôt que c'était ça l'enfer, elle serait aller à l'église plus souvent. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas rester comme cela, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose !

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et une ombre réapparut devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle attire son attention, qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi serait mieux que cette situation. Elle sentit alors quelque chose la toucher, puis des bribes de paroles lui traversèrent l'esprit :

- Ouvrez la… ou… bou… si…. entendez… ouvrez… bouche…

Comme si son instinct le lui dictait, ou simplement parce qu'elle croyait avoir compris ce qui venait de se dire, elle ouvrit la bouche. Quelque chose d'intensément froid vint se poser sur le rebord de ses lèvres, et elle sentit une sorte de liquide couler sur sa langue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'être vivante. Et en effet, il y avait bien quelque chose, un liquide vraisemblablement, qui descendit le long de son œsophage pour finir sa course dans son estomac. Elle avait la sensation que ce fluide était bénéfique pour elle, puisque quelques instants plus tard, ses paupières devinrent plus légères et le brouillard qui brouillait sa vue se dissipa lentement.

Elle en était à présent certaine : elle n'était pas morte.

Le bruit se fit encore plus clair, et elle réussit à distinguer le son d'une voix, vraisemblablement, celui d'un homme.

- Tout va… détendez-vous… on s'occupe… vous… va aller…

Elle se sentit rassurer, comme lorsqu'on se réveille après un cauchemar et qu'on s'aperçoit qu'en fait, on est bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, sans le moindre danger.

Petit à petit, ses membres devinrent plus léger, et sa vue de plus en plus clair. Elle se trouvait bel et bien allongé dans un lit, et remarqua que celui-ci était très confortable. Sa tête était rivée vers le plafond, mais malgré les progrès, elle n'arrivait pas encore à la bouger pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle distinguait, c'était un plafond très haut d'une couleur brune, et elle crut qu'il était en bois.

Une question la submergea aussitôt : si elle n'était pas morte, où se trouvait-elle ?

Finalement, tout son corps put remuer, ainsi que sa tête et elle s'amusa à la tourner dans tout les sens, si heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau sentir ses membres. Avec difficulté, elle essaya de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle réussit avec l'aide d'un homme à ses côtés. Elle remarqua que celui-ci portait une blouse blanche, ce qui lui fit supposer qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. L'homme devait avoir dans les soixante ans, des cheveux gris pour en témoigner, possédait de l'embonpoint, et il lui semblait immense. Ses yeux marrons et son gros nez ne faisait que lui renforcer cette idée.

- Je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous, depuis le temps que je voulais voir vos beaux yeux.

Amélia ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, et des sons très léger en sortir :

- Qui ? Où ?

- Ne parlez pas, votre voix va revenir toute seule, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien… Je suis le médicomage Barthélimus, mais appelez moi Barth, comme tout le monde.

Elle regarda alors attentivement autour d'elle, tandis que l'homme s'éloigna et sortit par une porte au fond de la pièce, à sa gauche, qui parut minuscule à côté de lui. Les lieux lui étaient inconnus, et elle s'étonna de ce qu'elle y vit.

En effet, les quelques lits en bois foncé, alignés à ses cotés, ainsi que les bandages et autres médicaments posés dans une très grande armoire vitrée à l'entrée, signifiaient bien qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Mais en face d'elle, elle put admirer une immense cheminée en bois, ce qui la fit se demander : qui mettrait une cheminée dans un hôpital ? D'autant plus que celle-ci semblait dater de plusieurs siècles d'après les motifs taillés dans les rebords. Un feu y brûlait tout doucement, émettant quelques crépitements, qui rendaient les lieux beaucoup plus chaleureux que dans un banal hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle regarda les murs, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient également fait de bois, comme dans les anciennes maisons, une matière sombre, sûrement du chêne. Même le sol en était recouvert, bien qu'il paraissait plus récent. Elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle rêvait, mais en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle se rendit compte que tout était bien réel.

Accrochés aux murs, trônaient des tableaux représentant des personnages, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'ils venaient de bouger. Au fond de la pièce, à sa droite, en opposition avec la porte, un vitrail magnifique d'au moins 2 mètres de haut, permettait à la lumière du jour de passer. Amélia en déduit qu'ils étaient en pleine journée, la clarté l'aveuglant à moitié.

Quel était cet endroit ? Et comment y avait-elle atterri ?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que plusieurs personnes entrèrent, le docteur Barthélimus en tête.

- Elle vient à peine d'émerger, alors faites doucement s'il vous plaît.

Derrière lui, Amélia vit une femme d'une trentaine d'année, un visage rayonnant avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et de longs cheveux bruns foncés accrochés en une sorte de coiffure excentrique. Elle portait une longue robe jaune qui allait parfaitement avec sa fine silhouette mais lui donnait l'impression de participer à un défilé de carnaval.

- Oui, oui, je sais Barth ! répondit-elle au médicomage avec agacement.

Amélia aperçut alors, derrière elle, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, et le voir ici la rassurait au plus haut point. Daniel s'avançait doucement vers son lit.

- Alors comment se porte notre marmotte ? questionna directement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit auprès d'elle, alors que le médecin et Daniel restèrent en arrière.

- Je… Bien…, prononça-t-elle avec moins de difficulté qu'auparavant.

- Très bien ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Où suis-je ? continua Amélia.

La jeune femme se releva, tourna son regard vers Daniel et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Celui-ci lui sourit, puis s'approcha du lit, tandis que la femme se recula légèrement.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il en dévisageant Amélia, pendant qu'il s'assit, un sourire envahissant son regard.

- Bonjour…, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Bon retour parmi nous ! J'aurais préféré te le dire ailleurs et dans une autre situation, mais puisque tu as choisi de venir à l'infirmerie en premier…

Il se retourna vers la femme et le médicomage, puis s'exclama en regardant à nouveau Amélia :

- Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons !


	29. Si j'avais su

**Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience, donc je ne vous ferez pas de long discours! lol Bonne lecture... Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir! Merci!**

- Beauxbâtons ?

Ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit d'Amélia depuis que Daniel lui avait appris qu'elle y était en ce moment même. Son rêve devenait enfin réalité, même si elle aurait préféré commencer la visite par un autre endroit que l'infirmerie.

- Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-elle, avide de savoir.

- Tu as été attaqué à nouveau…, répondit Daniel sous les oreilles attentives de la jeune femme et du médicomage qui se trouvaient toujours là.

- Oui, dans les toilettes de la gare ! se rappela-t-elle un peu angoissée. Il m'a lancé le même sort qu'à Thomas… Mais je ne suis pas morte ?

Elle était complètement perdue. Comme était-ce possible ? Elle aurait dû mourir, et en regardant les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient, elle comprit rapidement qu'ils se posaient la même question. La femme s'approcha alors :

- Effectivement, vous avez survécu, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire de la magie, sauf avec Harry Potter, mais dans son cas, il y avait une raison. On sait tous aujourd'hui que c'était dû au sacrifice de sa mère qui s'est interposée entre lui et Voldemort, et puis il était doté de ce pouvoir exceptionnel qu'on a découvert peu de temps avant qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort… Enfin bref, vous êtes un cas unique au monde, d'autant plus que vous êtes une moldue ma chère…

- Je… Mais qui êtes-vous ? interrogea soudain Amélia qui ne savait pas du tout à qui elle s'adressait.

- Ho ! Oui ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Mais vous savez, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, votre attaque, votre survie, et puis les gens du ministère qui me harcèlent pour savoir comment vous allez… Enfin bref, je suis Adeline Leroy, la directrice des lieux.

La directrice ? Pourtant cette femme semblait si jeune. Amélia n'aurait jamais pensé que la directrice d'un tel établissement puisse avoir moins de cinquante ans, et surtout paraître si… excentrique.

- Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon collège ! ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

- Merci, répondit simplement Amélia qui ne savait comment réagir fasse à un tel excès de bonne humeur.

- Je vais vous laisser à présent, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire : il faut que j'annonce au ministère votre miraculeuse survie et puis que vous avez encore toute votre tête…

Amélia acquiesça simplement, et crut voir un clin d'œil sur le visage de la directrice avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'infirmerie avec une démarche de femme fatale. « Original », pensa Amélia.

- Daniel, je te laisse avec elle. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais en cuisine.

- Très bien, merci Barth, lui dit-il tandis que ce dernier franchissait la porte.

Daniel, toujours assit sur le lit, fixa Amélia. Il semblait déborder de bonheur, et Amélia vit ses yeux pétiller. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à se regarder, puis Amélia demanda :

- Comment j'ai atterri ici ?

- Après l'attaque, l'assassin a transplaner… C'est quand on disparaît dans un « crac », expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension d'Amélia. J'ai remarqué que tu respirais encore… très faiblement… mais il y avait de l'espoir… Alors, comme je ne pouvais pas transplaner avec toi, je t'ai porté jusqu'au train, et on est arrivé ici.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai pris le train sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Oui. Je savais qu'ici on ne risquerait rien et puis que tu serais bien soigné par Barth, le meilleur médicomage que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle pendant que Daniel lui servait un verre d'eau. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle y était, et pourtant… Cela expliquait l'étrange décoration, des tableaux à la cheminée dont le feu s'éteignait progressivement.

- Finalement, tu avais raison, commença Daniel lorsqu'elle avala une gorgée d'eau, tu arrives à voir Beauxbâtons ; les protections magiques ne t'atteignent pas.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! réalisa Amélia qui n'y avait même pas songé.

- Je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas morte après l'Avada Kedavra… Si tu pouvais résister à un sort si puissant alors forcément tu résistais aux protections magiques…

La scène qui s'était produite juste avant l'attaque lui revint en mémoire. Daniel s'était mis en colère pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer.

- Daniel ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?

- Je… Je suis désolé…

Il détourna la tête, comme s'il en avait honte, et le ton timide de sa voix confirmait cette idée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… En fait, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que j'avais un rendez-vous très important avec l'un de mes professeurs, mais je l'ai annulé pour pouvoir t'accompagner. Il faut s'y prendre au moins six mois à l'avance pour avoir un entretien avec lui, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand j'en aurais de nouveau un… Alors quand tu m'as dit que peut être tu ne verrai pas Beauxbâtons, ça m'a vraiment énervé : j'avais sûrement annulé pour rien.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû l'annuler !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon amie, et c'est bien plus important qu'un rendez-vous !

- Merci, répondit simplement Amélia qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ce geste la touchait beaucoup et elle ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse faire une telle chose pour elle. Après tout, ils n'étaient véritablement amis que depuis très peu de temps. Leur amitié était vraiment précieuse pour lui, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour la mériter. En tout cas, elle se jura de lui rendre la pareille dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça… Tu n'y étais pour rien !

- C'est rien ! C'est déjà oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la bonne humeur.

Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir ?

- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? questionna-t-elle soudain pour changer de sujet.

- Seulement 24 heures, on est vendredi et il est bientôt midi, annonça-t-il en se levant puis se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Elle avait sombré dans une sorte de coma pendant près d'une journée, et pourtant tout lui semblait si court, comme si l'attaque s'était produite dix minutes auparavant.

- Et l'assassin ? On sait qui c'est maintenant ?

- Non. J'ai vu son visage, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu, et comme la première fois, il n'a pas laissé d'indice !

Amélia s'en voulait énormément. Il avait tenté de la tuer à nouveau, et elle n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter. Aurait-elle une autre chance ? Pourrait-elle un jour stopper ce meurtrier ?

- Daniel ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il rajouta une bûche dans le feu.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai sauvé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna alors, une bûche de bois dans les mains, et la fixa un instant avant de lui répondre :

- En te mettant devant moi ? Oui, je n'aurais jamais survécu à un tel sort.

- Alors…

L'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit provoqua quelques larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de sa joue. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'elle prononça :

- J'aurais pu sauver Thomas…

Cette perspective était bien réel, et il ne faisait aucun doute, que si elle résistait à ce sort, alors en se mettant devant Thomas comme elle l'avait fait avec Daniel, peut-être serait-il encore en vie à l'heure actuel.

- Amélia, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, rassura Daniel après avoir posé le bois dans le feu, et s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu aurais aussi pu mourir, on n'en sait rien !

- Je suis sûre que ce sort ne m'aurait rien fait ! J'ai un bouclier contre la magie ou quelque chose comme ça, et j'aurais pu lui sauver la vie !

Alors que de plus en plus de larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Amélia, Daniel s'assit auprès d'elle, bien plus proche qu'auparavant, lui prit ses mains et ajouta :

- De toute façon, il est trop tard. Quoi qu'on puisse dire, ça ne le ramènera pas, aussi douloureux que ce soit. Alors ne pense pas à ça, ça te fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! avoua-t-elle finalement, les sanglots remplaçant les larmes.

Daniel la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais même cette chaleur humaine, et le fait qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, ne changeait pas la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.


	30. Sortir ou ne pas pouvoir sortir

Amélia se rétablit très rapidement, anormalement vite même, vu le sort qu'elle avait subi. Mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle était véritablement unique en son genre. Quelques heures seulement après son réveil, elle se promenait librement dans l'infirmerie de Beauxbâtons, faisant les cents pas entre les quatre murs. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait en sortir pour visiter le reste du collège, mais évidemment, ça lui était encore interdit. Daniel venait de partir, prétextant vouloir voir un de ses anciens professeur, bien qu'Amélia se doutait qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre à cause de son « enfermement », mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? interrogea Barth qui venait d'arriver.

- Mais je vais très bien, regardez !

Elle exécuta quelque pas de danse, d'un air enjoué, mais cela ne convainquit pas le médicomage.

- C'est très bien, mais dans le lit maintenant ! ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton.

Amélia dut se résoudre, et s'y installa à nouveau pendant que Barth lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide de couleur jaunâtre. Comme les dix fois auparavant, elle l'avala, et toujours ce goût affreux de fromage pourri lui revenait en bouche. Mais elle ne s'en plaint plus, ayant réalisée au bout de la sixième fois, que cela était inutile. Puis elle remonta sa manche, dans un geste devenu habituel depuis quelque heures, et il appliqua sa baguette au creux de son coude. Il se concentra un instant, les yeux dans le vide, et finit par dire :

- Vous êtes en excellente santé !

- Je sais ! C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de vous dire ! Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Attendons encore une heure, et si votre état reste ainsi, je vous laisserais partir.

- Ho non ! Pas encore une heure…

C'est alors qu'un rire se fit entendre, et Amélia put voir Daniel qui s'approchait d'elle. La situation semblait l'amuser, et cela agaça encore plus Amélia. Si au moins il pouvait compatir…

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur elle.

- Ho si, ça l'est ! On dirait une gamine !

- Une gamine ? Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu peux te balader dans le collège autant que tu veux !

Daniel arrêta de rire, et affirma le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Soit contente, tu aurais pu ne jamais venir ici je te rappelle. Tu as failli y rester…

- Oui, oui, je sais… Mais je veux en profiter moi !

- Ça va venir ! En attendant, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Un surprise ?

Tout à coup, son envie de sortir disparut, voulant savoir ce que Daniel lui avait réservé. Celui-ci ressortit par la porte presque immédiatement. Etonnée, Amélia regarda Barth qui rangeait des potions dans la grande armoire vitrée. Il semblait concentré dans sa tâche, et ne prêtait aucune attention à sa malade. Enfin, Daniel revint accompagné d'un vieil homme. Il portait une robe de sorcier, ou ce qu'elle pensait être une robe de sorcier, et avait à peu près le même gabarit que Daniel. Amélia le reconnut tout de suite, et sans réfléchir, sortit du lit et marcha vers lui.

- Amélia, au lit ! ordonna alors Barth, ce qui réfréna son élan.

- Mais je…

- Pas de discussion !

Le vieil homme lui fit la bise, et elle se remit dans le lit pour ne pas éveiller la colère du médicomage. Celui-ci continua à s'occuper de ses potions, comme si de rien n'était.

- Mr Granduc ! Je suis contente de vous revoir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente, alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit d'à côté.

- Moi aussi je suis content, surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Oui, oui, on va pas en parler pendant vingt ans non plus…

- C'est quand même fantastique ! Tu es un cas…

- Unique ! coupa-t-elle excédée. Oui, je sais, vous devez être la dixième personne qui me dit ça aujourd'hui ! On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

François Granduc regarda son petit-fils qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Amélia, puis en affichant un sourire, affirma :

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis professeur Amélia, répondit Mr Granduc, je travaille dans cette école.

- Vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

C'est alors que leur dernière rencontre lui revint en mémoire. C'était sur le quai de la gare, avant qu'elle n'embarque pour se rendre chez Thomas, passer Noël. Cette période lui semblait si lointaine, alors que seulement un mois venait de s'écouler. Mais à ce moment, elle était encore dans l'ignorance, elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient sorciers.

Mr Granduc lui avait alors dit qu'il enseignait dans un cirque, dans une école de cirque.

- C'était donc ça l'école de magie dont vous avez d'abord parler ?interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, je pensais que tu connaissais l'existence de la magie, et puis quand j'ai vu que tu étais étonnée d'entendre le mot « magie », j'ai compris que tu ne savais rien. Et là j'ai inventé l'école de cirque.

- Je comprends maintenant, vous paraissiez si étrange !

Daniel rit, il devait sûrement penser à sa tête lorsque son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans un cirque : c'était vraiment étrange, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Je veux dire que je ne vous ai plus revu après le décès de votre femme, et vous n'étiez pas au courant que mes parents étaient morts.

Daniel et Mr Granduc se jetèrent un regard, qui apparemment, voulait en dire long, mais Amélia ne put déchiffrer ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Je suis fâché avec mon fils, Jean-Paul, nous avons des divergences à propos de la façon dont notre communauté est dirigé. On ne s'est plus revu depuis plusieurs années. Je voyais juste Daniel et Thomas quand ils venaient me voir.

Amélia n'en demanda pas plus, les histoires de famille étaient bien trop complexes et personnelles pour qu'elle ait le droit de poser des questions. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

- En tout cas, je suis bien contente de vous savoir ici ! Ça à l'air mieux que dans un cirque !

- Oui, c'est certain, ajouta Mr Granduc en riant.

- Enfin j'en sais encore rien, JE N'AI PAS ENCORE LE DROIT DE SORTIR ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de Barth.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, continuant inlassablement son rangement.


	31. La femme parfaite

**Vont-ils enfin visiter Beauxbâtons ? Et bien non, pas encore, enfin pas tout à fait… En tout cas, ce chapitre en ravira certains, et en décevra d'autres… Mais comme on dit, rien n'est jamais définitif ! lol Bref, je vous laisse le lire !**

- Vous pouvez y aller, affirma finalement Barth.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? demanda Amélia qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Après avoir tant attendu, et beaucoup râlé, il lui annonçait enfin qu'elle pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie. C'était tellement voulu, qu'elle ne le croyait même plus.

- Vous êtes en excellente santé depuis plus de six heures, je n'ai plus de raison de vous garder.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle sans dissimuler sa joie.

Elle sauta hors du lit, et embrassa Barth sur la joue. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, puis prit les quelques fioles qui traînaient sur la table de nuit, pour aller les ranger.

Daniel, qui avait assisté à la scène, essaya de la calmer, mais rien à faire, elle l'embrassa également, tellement heureuse, au moment même où Daniel tournait la tête. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, mais si rapidement, qu'Amélia n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'était qu'un signe d'amitié. Enfin, elle prit une cuillère qui traînait là, et se recoiffa tant bien que mal avec ses doigts. Une fois fin prête, elle lança :

- Alors on y va ?

- Tu sais qu'il est prêt de minuit ?

- Et alors ? Je veux visiter ! Tu viens ?

Daniel resta planter à la regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui énerva Amélia. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait sortir, elle souhaitait tout visiter, jusqu'à épuisement. Et ce n'est pas avec un Daniel qui ne bougeait pas, qu'elle y arriverait.

- Tu as bientôt fini de me regarder comme ça ? On peut y aller ?

- On y va, on y va…, répondit Daniel sans grande conviction.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais Daniel restait toujours en arrière. Elle se retourna, son attitude l'énervant de plus en plus. Avec surprise, elle constata un sourire de béatitude sur ses lèvres, et il la détaillait de haut en bas.

- Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

- C'est juste que je viens de m'apercevoir pourquoi Thomas t'aimait tellement.

- Ha bon ? s'étonna-t-elle, en mettant le mains sur les hanches. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand tu es comme ça, tu es vraiment la femme parfaite !

Cette remarque la fit descendre, ou plutôt tomber, de son nuage d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il venait de lui faire un véritable compliment, et il n'y avait rien de naïf là dedans. Sa phrase était pleine de sens, elle pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses, et elle le savait très bien.

- Heu…, fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

Daniel, toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'approcha d'elle, doucement, lui prit la main, et ajouta :

- Alors on y va ?

Et il l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie.

Aucun des longs couloirs, dans lesquels ils se baladèrent, ne la firent réagir. Il faut dire qu'il faisait bien sombre, et que si Daniel ne projetait pas de lumière avec sa baguette, ils ne verraient que l'éclairement de la lune passant à travers les vitraux. Elle remarqua, bien évidemment, l'aspect boisé des murs, comme l'avait été l'infirmerie, mais en dehors de cela, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait ce que Daniel avait voulu lui dire. Etait-ce une déclaration ? Ou ce n'était rien d'important ? Pourtant une telle phrase ne se disait pas pour rien. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Il fallait qu'elle en est le cœur net ! Elle décida de lui demander :

- … et donc il y a 36 couloirs…, expliquait Daniel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? coupa-t-elle.

- Et bien, il y a 36 couloirs parce que…

- Non, non, intervint-elle à nouveau, mais en s'arrêtant cette fois-ci. Dans l'infirmerie, quand tu as dit que j'étais la femme parfaite.

- Ha ! Ça ! s'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Ben… Sur le moment, c'est ce que j'ai pensé…

Elle s'en doutait que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose de bien réel ?

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Rien, j'ai juste cru que…

- Que quoi ?

- Non, rien du tout. Continuons, affirma-t-elle gênée, je t'écoute.

Mais aussitôt qu'il continua son explication, elle retourna dans ses pensées. Elle venait sans aucun doute de se tromper. Daniel l'avait comparé avec la femme parfaite seulement parce que la situation s'y prêtait, rien de plus.

C'est alors qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait si jamais elle avait eu raison. Le souvenir de Thomas était encore trop présent pour qu'elle puisse envisager quoi que ce soit avec un homme, et d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de son frère. Et puis elle ne ressentait rien pour Daniel. Elle l'appréciait, comme un ami, mais elle ne voyait pas en lui un petit copain potentiel. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, elle se demanda s'il en était de même pour Daniel. En y réfléchissant, il l'avait beaucoup aidée, il était là dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et tout cela sans rien demander en échange. Attendait-il quelque chose d'elle ? Quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié ?

« Non ! » se ressaisit-elle en regardant le tableau qui se trouvait face à eux. Ils étaient amis, et puis c'est tout ! Pourquoi imaginer plus que cela ? Surtout à cause d'une simple phrase qu'il avait prononcé…

- Amélia ! interpella soudain Daniel.

- Quoi ? interrogea celle-ci, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Sur quelle planète tu étais ?

- Je… Aucune… Désolé…

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se coucher ? Il est vraiment tard, et puis la nuit le collège n'est pas aussi beau que le jour. On va dormir, et on visitera demain.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit. Amélia était impatiente de visiter Beauxbâtons, mais elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Elle accepta la proposition de Daniel, et ils rebroussèrent chemin pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Là, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et Daniel sur celui d'à côté. A l'aide de sa baguette, il éteignit toutes les bougies, et la salle sombra dans l'obscurité, avec quelques reflets de lumière provenant de la lune qu'elle voyait à travers le grand vitrail.

- Bonne nuit ! lança Daniel.

- Bonne nuit ! répondit Amélia avant de se laisser envahir par le sommeil.


	32. Mode moldue ou mode sorcière

Le lendemain matin, Amélia se réveilla tout doucement, deux voix lui arrivant aux oreilles.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle ?

- Ben oui, ça ne peut être qu'elle !

- Mais elle a l'air normal.

- Harry Potter aussi avait l'air normal.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu l'as jamais vu !

- C'est mon père qui me l'a dit !

- Lui non plus il ne l'a jamais vu.

- Si ! Quand il était jeune !

- N'importe quoi !

- Jérémie ! Christophe ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? intervint soudain une autre voix, beaucoup plus puissante.

Amélia reconnut aussitôt Barth, le médicomage, et au ton de sa voix, elle sut immédiatement qu'il était loin d'être ravi. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressant doucement dans son lit. Les deux jeunes garçons à ses cotés ne devaient pas avoir plus de 12 ans, l'un blond, l'autre brun, et ils regardaient avec méfiance le médicomage qui s'approchait.

- Et bien sûr, vous l'avez réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant au bord du lit.

Les deux garçons, dans un même mouvement, tournèrent la tête vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas.

- Bonjour ! lança Amélia, troublée par ces regards insistants.

- Désolé…, s'excusa l'enfant blond.

- Allez, dehors ! s'exclama Barth, les prenant par le col de leur robe bleue.

- Mais Barth ! se débattit le garçon brun. On veut lui parler ! S'il vous plaît !

- Il n'en ai pas question Christophe ! Elle n'a pas besoin de petits curieux.

Sur ces mots, il les poussa hors de l'infirmerie puis referma la porte derrière eux. Amélia les entendit se plaindre mais Barth ne réagit pas, il se contenta de la rejoindre.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… Oui, très bien.

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers le lit à sa gauche où devait se trouver Daniel. Cependant, il était vide.

- Il est allé chercher des robes, il va revenir ! rassura Barth qui avait comme lu dans ses pensées.

Amélia se sentit rassurer, et le questionna, intriguée :

- Ils voulaient quoi ces enfants ?

- Jérémie et Christophe ? Et bien, comme toute l'école : vous voir !

La voir ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'elle demanda immédiatement à Barth, et il s'empressa de lui répondre avec un petit sourire :

- Vous êtes une célébrité maintenant. Vous avez survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, ajouta Barth face au regard interrogateur d'Amélia. Toute l'école est au courant, et bien sûr, ils savent que vous êtes une moldue. Ca étonne tout le monde ! Christophe et Jérémie sont les plus courageux, ils ont dû être envoyé par leurs camarades.

- Je comprends, mais pourtant je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

- Ho si ! Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point ! Vous vous rendrez compte tout à l'heure quand vous visiterez le collège.

Amélia ne répondit rien à cela, restant perplexe. Une célébrité ? Elle ? Jamais elle n'avait pensé que tout le collège serait au courant, d'autant plus que le ministre voulait qu'elle se fasse le plus discrète possible. Ce serait bien difficile…

- Bonjour ! lança Daniel en entrant dans l'infirmerie, des bouts de tissus sur le bras.

- Bonjour ! répondit-elle joyeusement en sortant du lit.

- Je t'ai trouvé une robe de sorcier à ta taille, met là, et après on commence la visite.

- Bien chef ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les vêtements, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche rapide, puis enfila ces vêtements. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se sentit vraiment ridicule. Elle portait une longue robe bleue qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et l'absence de décolleté, lui donnait vraiment un air des plus sérieux. Ils portaient vraiment cela à Beauxbâtons ? Apparemment, oui, puisque les deux garçons avaient la même.

- Tu es sûre que je dois mettre ça ? s'écria-t-elle en travers de la porte à Daniel qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Après tout, seule la couleur pouvait être qualifié de « belle », elle n'aimait rien du reste.

- Oui ! Ce sont les ordres de Leroy ! Ce sera plus facile de se perdre dans la masse comme ça.

- Tu parles ! C'est pas toi qui…

Mais en sortant de la salle de bain, elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. En effet, Daniel avait revêtit exactement la même robe. Sur lui, ça paraissait plutôt naturel, et d'ailleurs, ça ne la dérangeait pas de le voir porter une robe.

- Tu es très bien, affirma-t-il.

Mais elle remarqua aussitôt son sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Excuse moi, continua-t-il en riant, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir dans une de ces tenues un jour.

- Moi non plus !

Et elle se mit également à rire. Elle qui souhaitait tant faire parti du monde des sorciers, elle regrettait un peu cette idée. S'ils portaient tous ce genre de vêtements, alors autant oublier ! A moins d'ouvrir un magasin de vêtements et de montrer aux sorciers ce qu'était la « vraie » mode.

- Bon, allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en poussant Daniel vers la porte.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie de bonne humeur.

- Quel changement ! lança alors la directrice Leroy qui arrivait de l'escalier sur leur gauche qu'Amélia n'avait même pas remarqué.

Leroy portait une longue robe rouge, du même style que la dernière fois où Amélia l'avait vu, à son réveil. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une natte qui partait sur le côté, lui donnant un air encore plus jeune.

- Merci ! répondit Amélia en lui souriant.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir vous voir plus tôt, mais je savais que Daniel s'occuperait très bien de vous. N'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle dans la direction de Daniel avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, un regard de malice dans les yeux.

- Je suppose que pour la visite aussi il s'occupera bien de vous, ajouta-t-elle. Je vous laisse entre ses mains alors…

Amélia acquiesça simplement, tandis que Daniel lui sourit.

- Bonne visite !

- En revoir, eut juste le temps de répondre Amélia avant que Leroy ne disparaisse en haut des marches.

Elle croisa alors le regard de Daniel, et un frisson la parcourut. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, et ajouta :

- Elle est vraiment spécial votre directrice, et puis elle a l'air si jeune.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ne te fit pas à son apparence, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que tous les membres du ministère réunit…, même le Président de la magie.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Aucune idée, mais je l'ai déjà vu lancer des sorts incroyables. Tu n'as pas idée de son savoir.

Décidément, ils étaient vraiment étrange les sorciers. Et Amélia sentait bien qu'elle était loin de tout savoir, de belles surprises l'attendaient sûrement encore quelque part…

- Bon, on visite Beauxbâtons ou quoi ? demanda finalement Daniel

- Oui ! Depuis le temps que j'attend ça ! s'excita Amélia, qui avait plus que jamais envie de tout voir.

Daniel la guida alors dans le long couloir qui s'étendait devant eux.


	33. En hauteur

**Comment imaginez vous Beauxbâtons? Hé bien voici une partie de comment je le vois, à vous de me dire si ça vous semble possible ou pas...**

Amélia et Daniel commencèrent donc leur visite de Beauxbâtons. Ils parcoururent ce long couloir qu'Amélia avait déjà vu de nuit, mais il était certain que de jour, il resplendissait de beauté, bien plus que dans le sombre. Les murs aux aspects boisés, ainsi que les nombreux vitraux uniquement du côté gauche, donnait une impression antique, mais pourtant Amélia trouvait cela très moderne. « Bizarre » se dit-elle, qu'un lieu qui semble être construit depuis tant d'années puisse paraître si récent. La magie avait sans doute son rôle là dedans.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils bifurquèrent sur leur droite, alors qu'un escalier montait sur leur gauche, et le long couloir qu'ils traversèrent, ressemblait très exactement à l'autre. Des tableaux ornés les murs, dans lesquels des personnages bougeaient, mais surtout s'indignaient lorsqu'elle s'en approchait par curiosité.

- Tout les couloirs sont comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Daniel, étonnée de les voir si long.

- Oui, ils sont tous pareils.

- Mais comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver ?

Daniel haussa les épaules, puis répondit :

- C'est une question d'habitude… Alors, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'on ne peut pas sortir de Beauxbâtons comme on le souhaite. Il faut utiliser la Salle de Transport ou les Diligences…

Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire, et demanda :

- Le Salle de Transport ? Les Diligences ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant une porte, de taille normal cette fois-ci, et Daniel expliqua :

- Une Salle de Transport nous permet de sortir du bâtiment, parce qu'on ne peut pas autrement. Ça fonctionne comme avec la poudre de cheminette, en se plaçant dans l'une des quatre cheminées, sauf qu'il n'y a qu'une seule autre sortie à l'extérieur. Et les Diligences, ce sont de vieux carrosses tirés par des chevaux volants… Je te montrerai l'écurie plus tard, ajouta-t-il.

- Donc vous avez besoin de chevaux volants ou d'une pièce spécial pour pouvoir sortir ?

- C'est ça ! acquiesça Daniel, ravi qu'elle comprenne.

- C'est peut être bête ce que je vais dire, tenta Amélia, mais vous ne connaissez pas les portes ?

- Si, s'amusa Daniel, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça !

Il ouvrit la porte, et ajouta :

- Vas-y, tu comprendras pourquoi on ne peut pas s'en servir…

Amélia passa donc en première, et se retrouva sur une espèce de grande terrasse, où elle sentit un vent frais lui caresser délicatement le visage, puis se fut un peu de soleil qui la réchauffa. Là, plusieurs élèves étaient assis autour de petites tables en bois et discutaient entre eux. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Amélia, tout le monde se tut, la fixant.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? interpella Daniel.

Ils se retournèrent alors, arrêtant de les dévisager. Certains, retournèrent même précipitamment à l'intérieur, de peur ou alors parce qu'ils avaient bel et bien quelque chose d'autre à faire.

En avançant vers le rebord de la terrasse, fait de béton cette fois-ci et qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, elle comprit immédiatement ce que Daniel avait voulu lui dire. En effet, devant elle s'étendait une vallée ainsi qu'une cascade au loin, mais le tout en contrebas. La neige recouvrait les sommets au loin, et au fond de la vallée, des parcelles blanches indiquaient clairement qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine hiver. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle était en train de voler. Mais en se penchant légèrement, elle aperçut des roches.

- Beauxbâtons a été entièrement construit sur un pic. Personne ne peut s'échapper d'ici sans la Salle de Transport ou les Diligences…

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle pensait simplement que Beauxbâtons devait se situer quelque part en retrait, dans une forêt peut-être, mais sur du plat, pas au sommet d'une montagne.

- Lors de sa construction, les sorciers ont cherché le meilleur endroit pour être certain que les moldus ne le trouveraient pas, et ils ont découvert cet endroit. Même le meilleur moldu au monde ne pourrait pas monter jusqu'ici à pied.

- Même les alpinistes ? s'interrogea Amélia qui trouvait cela de plus en plus incroyable.

- Les quoi ?

- Ils montent les falaises, tu as déjà dû en voir…

- Ha oui, les grimpeurs ! Et bien même eux ils ne peuvent pas ! Le terrain est impraticable. Celui qui essaye, soit il rebrousse chemin, soit il se tut.

- Et les hélicoptères ? demanda soudain Amélia en regardant en l'air. Je suis sûre qu'on peut venir en hélico.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais le collège a été construit il y a plus de 7 siècles, et à l'époque personne n'imaginait qu'un jour les moldus pourraient voler…

Amélia rit : les moldus eux même ne se l'imaginaient pas ! En tout cas, elle devait avouer que c'était une bonne cachette. Qui aurait l'idée de chercher des sorciers dans un tel endroit ? Cependant, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas y accéder, ils devaient le voir.

- Non, lui répondit Daniel, grâce aux protections magiques dont on t'a parlé, personne ne voit le collège à part les sorciers.

- Faux ! s'exclama Amélia en souriant.

- Quoi ? interrogea Daniel, stupéfié.

- Moi je le vois, et je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Daniel rit, et s'approcha près d'elle, très près même, au point qu'Amélia ne sentait plus le vent dans ses cheveux, seulement la respiration de Daniel.

- Toi, c'est différent, tu es exceptionnelle !

Puis il lui lança un sourire ravageur, et elle se recula de peur qu'il fasse encore un pas dans sa direction.

- Oui, il paraît…, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Elle admira une dernière fois la vue, cette cascade au loin qui donnait envie d'y plonger, même si la température extérieur ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Puis elle se retourna et observa les élèves présent sur la terrasse. Ils discutaient tranquillement, et Amélia constata qu'ils portaient tous la même robe qu'elle. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air trop ridicule.

- Et ici, c'est une sorte de terrasse de repos ?

- Oui, les élèves viennent s'y détendre quand il fait beau, et puis c'est le seul endroit du bâtiment où on peut s'aérer.

- Vraiment ?

- Et oui, mais heureusement, les élèves ont souvent la permission d'emprunter les chevaux et de faire un tour dans les airs… Ca aide à se détendre…

Amélia n'était pas persuadée que voler dans les airs sur un cheval pouvait être reposant, mais en même temps, cela la tentait beaucoup d'essayer…

Daniel retourna prêt de la porte, et l'ouvrit à nouveau pour qu'elle passe en première.

- Je vais te montrer la Salle de Transport, et après on ira dans la Grande Salle.

- La Grande Salle ? demanda Amélia tandis qu'ils parcouraient encore un autre long couloir.

- Oui, on va aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, tu verras, c'est très bon ici !

Amélia acquiesça, elle ne pouvait que le croire.

- D'ailleurs c'est dans les cuisines que Thomas a apprit à mitonner ses bons petits plats. Il passait plus de temps là bas qu'avec ses amis, mais finalement, ça l'a bien aidé !

Daniel s'amusa à l'évocation de se souvenir, tandis que plusieurs élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, les yeux ronds. De son côté, Amélia n'y faisait pas attention, imaginant Thomas devant les fourneaux (à supposer qu'il y en ai !) et cette évocation la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et de ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce collège.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans un troisième couloir, mais celui-ci était très fréquenté. Ils eurent du mal à se faufiler entre les élèves, mais lorsque ceux-ci les aperçurent, ils s'enlevèrent immédiatement de leur chemin. Daniel passa alors une porte sur sa droite, et Amélia le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de grande pièce, mais elle ne contenait aucun meuble, ni armoire, rien qu'un immense tapis sur le sol et quatre énormes cheminées, chacune d'une autre couleur, dans lesquelles seules des braises subsistaient.

- On est donc dans la Salle de Transport, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui pour ne plus entendre les bruits du couloir. Il y a une cheminée par Elément, chacun ayant leur couleur. Lorsqu'un élève passe la Porte des Choix, il est automatiquement envoyé dans l'une de ces cheminées, celle de son Elément. Et lorsqu'on sort, c'est pareil, il faut passer par la cheminée de son Elément…

- Daniel ?

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu sais, avoua-t-elle, le plus sérieusement possible, tu parlerais chinois, ce serait pareil pour moi.

- Ho oui ! Excuse moi ! C'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas encore !

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, je te propose d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, parce que là j'ai vraiment faim, et je te raconte tout.

Amélia acquiesça, car elle aussi commençait à avoir faim, et ils sortirent de la Salle de Transport.


	34. Eaux, Airs, Terres et Feux

**Vous allez savoir ce qu'est un Elément, ainsi qu'une partie du fonctionnement de Beauxbâtons...**

L'entrée de la Grande Salle se trouvait juste en face de la Salle de Transport. Lorsqu'Amélia franchit la porte, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Il devaient y avoir une centaine d'élèves, tous en robe bleue, assis le long des quatre tables parallèles qui se trouvaient en prolongement à l'allée sur le côté. Des bougies, accrochées sur les murs, éclairaient les lieux, ce qui étonna Amélia puisqu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et pourtant la Grande Salle bénéficiait d'une parfaite luminosité. Les murs, toujours en bois, étaient également couverts de tableaux, mais beaucoup plus grand que dans les couloirs, et la plus part représentaient de vastes paysages.

Daniel s'avança, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au silence qui envahissait les lieux, et Amélia le suivit, plus doucement. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de parquet sauf qu'en marchant dessus, les bruits de pas ne se faisaient pas entendre. Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être la table des professeurs.

Il saluât les trois professeurs qui se trouvaient là, puis s'assit en bout de table. Amélia, sans un bruit, prit place à ses côtés, lançant un vague sourire à l'assemblée. Enfin, l'un des professeurs se leva, et tapa dans ses mains, ce qui reporta l'attention des élèves sur lui. Il paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'année, et était maigre comme un clou avec des cheveux d'un noir impeccable, comme s'il faisait une publicité pour un shampooing.

- Je rappelle aux deuxièmes années que leur cours de botanique de ce matin ne se déroulera pas dans la serre, mais dans la salle 10, à cause du froid. Et toute l'équipe des Eaux doit se présenter à l'infirmerie avant midi, pour leur bilan semestriel. Merci.

Sur ces mots, il se rassit, et continua son petit déjeuner.

- C'est Simon Fournier, le professeur de métamorphose, chuchota Daniel à l'oreille d'Amélia qui le fixait.

Elle détourna son regard vers Daniel, et le vit se servir du café, ainsi que prendre du pain qui était sur la table. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Amélia l'imita, se ruant sur son seul vrai repas depuis deux jours. L'agitation revint dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ayant totalement oublié qu'elle se trouvait là.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, les trois professeurs se levèrent en même temps, lorsqu'un bruit étrange retentit : une sorte de hennissement de cheval. Les élèves s'affolèrent alors, finissant rapidement leur tartine ou bol de café. La Grande Salle se vida de tout ses occupants, laissant Amélia et Daniel tout seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Ho ! C'est la sonnerie qui indique le début des cours. Maintenant, on est tranquille pendant deux heures.

Il avala ce qui lui restait de café, puis se resservit une tasse. Enfin, il recommença à expliquer :

- Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ha oui ! Les Eléments ! Le collège se divise en quatre parties et on appelle chaque partie un Elément. Il y a les Eaux, les Airs, les Terres et les Feux. Lorsqu'un élève arrive ici, il est envoyé dans l'un des Eléments. Il y restera pendant 7 années.

- Qui décide où vont les élèves ?

- C'est la Porte des Choix qui se trouve dans la vallée. En fait, chaque Eléments représente une qualité : les Eaux c'est la sensibilité, les Airs c'est le besoin d'évasion, les Terres c'est l'équilibre et enfin les Feux, c'est la domination. La Porte des Choix détermine quelle est la qualité qui est le plus encrée dans l'élève, et ainsi elle l'envoie dans la cheminée correspondant à l'Elément.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'information d'un coup, mais pourtant Amélia s'en sortait bien : elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait, et cela avait même un sens pour elle.

- Chaque Elément a sa propre couleur, continua-t-il. Le jaune pour les Airs, le vert pour les Terres, le bleu pour les Eaux et le rouge pour les Feux. C'est pour ça que tous ce que tu trouveras dans le collège aura sa couleur., comme les tables ici, ou les cheminées dans la Salle de Transport.

Amélia regarda les tables, et effectivement chacune avait sa propre couleur.

- Les élèves d'un même Elément partagent donc le même dortoir, les mêmes tables, et le plus important, la même équipe de Quidditch.

- Quidditch ? C'est votre sport c'est ça ?

- Oui, je te montrerai un match si on en a l'occasion.

- C'est là où tu étais champion ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je disais donc… Ha oui ! se rappela Daniel. Lorsqu'un élève enfreint le règlement, il fait perdre à son Elément de la puissance, et quand il fait une bonne action, il en fait gagner. A la fin de l'année, la puissance de chaque Elément… je te montrerai tout à l'heure où on la voit… est comptabilisée, et l'Elément qui a le plus de puissance gagne la puissance absolue pour l'année suivante…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Amélia en mettant du beurre sur un bout de pain.

- Ca signifie que pendant toute une année cette Elément aura les pouvoirs de décision. Ils peuvent modifier leur emploi du temps au début de l'année, dans la limite du raisonnable, évidemment ; ils décident aussi de la date des matchs de Quidditch ; les sous-dirigeant, des élèves chargés de surveiller leurs camarades, font parti de cet Elément ; et surtout ils organisent comme ils le souhaitent le bal de fin d'année.

Amélia voyait bien l'intérêt de ce genre de fonctionnement du point de vue des professeurs, mais en ce qui concerne les élèves, cela n'avait rien d'agréable, au contraire, ça devait prendre sur leur temps libre.

- Et c'est bien d'avoir la puissance absolue ? Parce qu'on dirait plus une corvée, je trouve…

- Pas du tout ! C'est un honneur pour un Elément de l'obtenir, et chaque année les élèves se battent pour l'avoir. Tu dois savoir que dans chaque Elément, il y a environ 100 élèves, donc ils se répartissent l'organisation, et chacun n'a que très peu de choses à faire. L'avantage, c'est qu'avant tout, ils ont un certain pouvoir par rapport aux trois autres Eléments, et tout le monde adore avoir du pouvoir, même s'il est infime !

Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai que ça paraissait une bonne chose…

- Et quel Elément l'a cette année ?

- Les Feux… Ils gagnent souvent parce qu'ils ont l'esprit combatif dans leur sang, c'est le fondement même de leur Elément.

Daniel poussa sa tasse au centre de la table, voulant signifier qu'il avait fini de manger. Amélia continua sa tartine, tandis qu'il ajouta :

- Voilà, je crois que je t'ai dis l'essentiel sur les Eléments…, réfléchit-il. Ha non, une dernière chose : chaque Elément a un professeur dirigeant. Mon grand-père est celui des Terres, Simon Fournier des Eaux, Elsa Roux des Feux, et Monique Mercier des Airs. Ils ont la responsabilité de leur Elément, et sont les seuls jugent des éventuelles punitions.

- Ton grand-père est professeur de quoi ? s'interrogea soudain Amélia qui n'y avait même pas songé avant.

- De Potions.

- Et dans quel Elément vous étiez, Thomas, Audrey et toi ?

Daniel sourit à cette question, sûrement qu'il devait s'y attendre un jour ou l'autre, puis il répondit :

- J'étais dans les Airs, Audrey dans les Eaux et Thomas dans les Terres. On a eut des parcours bien différent…

Thomas dans les Terres ? Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours été très équilibré, toujours pesant le pour et le contre, très terre à terre, comme on dit. D'ailleurs, pour Audrey et Daniel non plus ça ne la surprenait pas… Audrey avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme avec une grande sensibilité, c'est ce qu'Amélia appréciait le plus chez elle. Et puis Daniel, dans les Airs, ça n'avait rien d'une surprise, vu ce besoin de toujours vouloir être libre, de faire tout ce qu'il voulait…

Non, en fait, rien n'était surprenant… Cette Porte des Choix faisait véritablement le bon choix…

- On continue ? demanda alors Daniel, voyant qu'Amélia venait à son tour de finir son petit déjeuner.

- On ne débarrasse pas ? s'étonna-t-elle en se levant.

- Non, les elfes s'en occuperont, ajouta-t-il.

Amélia acquiesça. Elle savait très bien ce qu'était des elfes puisqu'elle en avait rencontré dans le bureau du Président de la Magie. Apparemment, ici aussi il y en avait, et cela ne la surprenait plus.

Quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Amélia s'aperçut que les bougies sur les murs s'éteignirent, comme si elles avaient détecté leur non présence. Mais elle s'en détourna pour s'intéresser au nouveau couloir devant eux.


	35. Les chevaux

**Un chapitre où l'on continue la visite, découvre une nouvelle pièce et surtout où on se rend compte de l'immensité du "pouvoir" d'Amélia...**

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Daniel en se tournant vers son amie.

Amélia s'étonna qu'il le lui demande, et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Voyant son hésitation, il ajouta :

- D'accord, c'est moi qui décide… A cette heure-ci, on ne peut pas visiter les salles de classes, elles sont occupées… mais je vais te montrer l'entrée des dortoirs, ça devrait t'intéresser…

- Très bien…

Sans un mot de plus, Amélia suivit donc Daniel dans les méandres de Beauxbâtons, ou plutôt dans les longs couloirs. Le collège entier était construit ainsi : des couloirs, des escaliers, et parfois de grandes salles. Ils passèrent à nouveau à côté de la terrasse, où, cette fois-ci, plus personne ne se trouvait. Les élèves étaient bel et bien en cours, ce qui rendait l'enceinte extrêmement calme, bien plus qu'auparavant. Ce silence devint même gênant, et tandis qu'ils tournaient à nouveau au coin d'un couloir, Amélia interrogea Daniel, plus pour faire du bruit qu'autre chose.

- Comment vous étiez ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Hé bien, Thomas, Audrey et toi… Je veux dire comment vous viviez ici, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de votre temps libre, enfin bref, comment c'était ?

Daniel s'arrêta soudain, et leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir. Enfin, il rabaissa la tête, un énorme sourire envahissant entièrement son visage.

- Il y en a des choses à raconter… Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !

- Par le début ? suggéra Amélia à ses côtés, mais son regard se posa sur le tableau derrière Daniel.

En effet, un jeune homme en armure y était représenté, et il lui faisait des clins d'œil. Ensuite, il lui lança un baiser, ce qui amusa Amélia. Daniel répondit alors à sa question, tandis que l'homme du tableau faisait signe à Amélia de l'assommer.

- Thomas était plutôt du genre moralisateur. Il ne manquait aucun cours, étudiait tout le temps, et puis quand il a découvert les cuisines, il y passait tout son temps. Moi, ce que j'aimais, c'était enfreindre les règles et puis…

Il leva la tête vers Amélia qui souriait, mais au lieu de le regarder, elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

- Tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-elle, en reportant son attention sur lui.

Il se retourna et vit le jeune homme qui faisait mine de combattre Daniel à l'épée, mais bien sûr tout cela était mimé.

- Ha d'accord, j'ai compris ! dit-il en regardant alternativement Amélia et le tableau.

Amélia sourit, puis avoua :

- Je commence à adorer ce collège…

- Oui, je vois ça. Si tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui, dis le moi !

Cette remarque fit rire Amélia qui se détourna du tableau, et prit Daniel par le bras en l'entraînant un peu plus loin :

- Mais non, tu sais bien que je préfère ta compagnie…

Cependant, elle se retourna et envoya un baiser au jeune homme du tableau, qui, pour l'amuser, fit semblant de s'évanouir face à cette merveilleuse attention. Elle rit de plus bel, et face au visage réprobateur de Daniel, continua de marcher.

- Vas-y continue, je t'écoute, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Si je te le dis !

Elle se concentra sur les paroles de Daniel, mais riait encore intérieurement de ce sympathique tableau.

- Je disais donc… Ben je sais plus, tu as gagné !

- Tu… ben moi non plus, avoua Amélia en riant.

- Tant pis, de toute façon on arrive.

En effet, Amélia put voir un grand escalier qui se dirigeait tout droit vers l'entrée d'une pièce. Ils le montèrent, et elle fut très surprise par ce qu'elle vit. En effet, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire, dans laquelle il y avait quatre autres passages.

- Ici, c'est l'entrée des dortoirs, expliqua Daniel.

Elle s'avança doucement vers l'un des passages, et constata qu'il débouchait sur un long couloir, si long qu'elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle se recula, admirant le lieu. En effet, sur le haut de chaque porte on pouvait voir une sorte de gravure, mais étrangement, tout comme les tableaux, ce qu'elle contenait était en mouvement. Une mer, une forêt, un ouragan et une flamme était ainsi répartis de gauche à droite.

- Tu as dû deviner que chaque passage mène au dortoir d'un Elément, la mer pour les Eaux, la forêt pour les Terres, l'ouragan pour les Airs et une flamme pour…

- les Feux, interrompit Amélia.

Cela semblait d'une telle simplicité, qu'elle n'eut vraiment aucun mal à le comprendre.

- Et les couloirs sont de la couleur de l'Elément, continua-t-elle en remarquant que chacun avait le sien : bleu, vert, jaune, rouge.

- Tu as tout compris ! affirma Daniel. Maintenant, regarde ici.

Il se retourna, étant face à l'entrée par laquelle ils venaient de passer, et montra du doigt ce qui était au dessus. Amélia aperçut alors quatre chevaux blancs, l'un en dessous de l'autre, mais certains en décalage. De plus, chacun avait une spécificité : un cheval ailé, un mangeant de l'herbe, un autre buvant dans un lac et pour finir un cheval sautant par dessus des flammes.

- Ils représentent chacun un Elément, supposa Amélia.

- Oui, ce sont les témoins de puissance. Dès qu'un élève a fait une bonne action, et qu'il reçoit de la puissance, son cheval se déplace en avant. C'est pour cela que la pièce est circulaire…

- Donc ils peuvent faire tout le tour ?

- Oui, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, ceux-là l'ont déjà fait deux fois.

- A quoi tu vois ça ? s'interrogea Amélia, intéressée par cette méthode.

- Sur les sabots, il y a des marques, elles indiquent le nombre de tour, et là, les quatre en ont deux.

Cela commençait vraiment à la passionner. C'était une méthode incroyable mais en même temps, très efficace : personne ne pouvait tricher. Et puis, les chevaux était d'un blanc éclatant, ce qui les rendait très beau. Si elle savait les refaire, elle n'aurait pas hésité à en dessiner un sur le mur de son appartement.

- Tu peux donc voir que ce sont les Terres qui sont en tête, et les Airs en dernier, mais il reste encore tout le reste de l'année pour savoir lequel gagnera…

- Et pourquoi des chevaux ? demanda Amélia.

- C'est l'emblème de Beauxbâtons. A l'époque de la création du collège, il n'y avait pas encore de balai correcte en France, alors pour se déplacer, les sorciers utilisaient les chevaux, et pour venir jusqu'ici, ceux qui volaient. Ils en ont donc fait leur symbole. Aujourd'hui, on s'en sert pour se déplacer, même si les balais sont également utilisés, on organise des tournois, on voyage avec, et comme tu as pu le remarquer, la sonnerie est un hennissement. Pour nous, le cheval est très important.

En effet, ça expliquait tout, et puis le cheval n'était pas un si mauvais symbole. En effet, dans de nombreuses civilisations, il avait longtemps été considéré comme un animal sacré, sans parler du fait que c'était l'un des premier a avoir été domestiqué par l'homme. « Oui, c'est un excellent choix » pensa-t-elle.

- En tout cas, je trouve cette pièce vraiment génial ! conclut-elle, tandis que Daniel l'approuva. On peut voir un dortoir maintenant ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais ça va être difficile. Seul quelqu'un appartenant à l'Elément peut aller dans son dortoir. Les autres personnes sont rejetées.

- Comment ?

- Attends…

Il entra alors dans le passage vert, celui des Terres, et à peine y mit-il les pieds, qu'un épais brouillard se forma. Sans prendre gardes, Daniel fut projeté en l'air, et rejeté en arrière, atterrissant au centre de la pièce circulaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix s'éleva, comme venant de nul part :

« A un seul Elément tu appartiendras,

Aux autres, renoncer, tu devras »

- Voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama Daniel, se relevant.

- Ca va ?

- Ho, oui ! Ca ne fait pas mal, c'est prévu pour. Seulement je ne peux pas y accéder.

- Moi je peux peut être…, lança Amélia en s'avançant vers le même passage.

Elle y mit les pieds, et rien ne s'y passa. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais toujours rien, aucun brouillard à l'horizon. Elle se retourna alors vers Daniel, qui la regardait, la bouche entrouverte, ne croyant pas ses yeux.

- Tu vois que j'y arrive, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je… Je…, bégaya-t-il, c'est… c'est incroyable… Viens essayer avec les autres.

Elle ressortit alors sans encombre, et entra dans le passage d'à côté, celui des Eaux. De même, elle avança d'une dizaine de mètres, et rien ne se passa. Sous le regard d'étonnement de Daniel, elle recommença l'opération avec les deux autres passages, et comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se produisit.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, tu as vraiment un bouclier contre la magie, c'est fou !

- A ce point là ? s'étonna Amélia du comportement de son ami. C'est plus incroyable que de résister au sort pour tuer ?

- Mais c'est une magie bien plus forte, c'est celle des créateurs du collège… les forces accumulées d'une cinquantaine de mage plus puissant les uns que les autres.

- Si tu le dis…, ajouta-t-elle, blasée par sa résistance, vu qu'elle en avait prit l'habitude. Alors je dois visiter les dortoirs toute seule, c'est ça ?

Daniel ne répondit rien, la fixant tout en secouant la tête.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle, impatiente.

Elle regarda Daniel dans les yeux, et un frisson la parcourut. C'était la première fois qu'il la dévisageait ainsi, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire en lui. En effet, elle avait l'impression qu'il la considérait plus comme une extra-terrestre qu'autre chose, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

- On va plutôt voir Leroy, lui répondit-il enfin, perdant ce regard qu'elle détestait tant. Elle pourra me faire passer, elle est la seule à connaître le moyen. A moins que tu préfères y aller toute seule ?

- Non, je préfère que tu viennes avec moi.

- Très bien !

Amélia fit une dernière fois le tour d'horizon de la salle, puis suivit Daniel qui sortait déjà par les escaliers.


	36. La bibliothèque

Amélia et Daniel parcoururent donc à nouveau les longs couloirs de Beauxbâtons, se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice.

- J'aurais bien aimé vous voir quand vous étiez ici, ça devait vraiment être bien ! commença Amélia, qui appréciait de plus en plus les lieux.

- Oui, tu as raison, on a passé de merveilleux moment dans ces murs… s'ils pouvaient parler…

- Ce serait bien ! coupa Amélia.

Elle imaginait déjà tout ce qu'ils raconteraient, les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait, les filles qu'ils avaient rencontrées, et surtout les cours qu'ils suivaient...

- Mais j'y pense, avoua soudain Daniel en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

Il se retourna pour voir s'il n'y avait pas encore un tableau derrière lui pour perturber Amélia, et voyant qu'il ne s'y trouvait qu'un paysage, sans personnage, il poursuivit :

- Il y a les articles dans la bibliothèque !

- Des articles ? Dans la bibliothèque ? s'interrogea Amélia en regardant Daniel, concentrée cette fois-ci.

- Oui, chaque année il y a un sorcigraphe à Beauxbâtons, c'est une sorte de journaliste, il écrit le journal de l'école et prend des photos. Je me rappelle que Thomas et moi on était souvent en première page, avec toutes les bêtises que je faisais et son excellente cuisine, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement !

- Ca à l'air intéressant…, conclue Amélia, et on peut les voir ?

- Bien sûr, ils sont dans la bibliothèque ! Tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ou on va voir Leroy d'abord ?

Amélia hésita un instant ; elle avait vraiment envie de visiter les dortoirs, mais ça pouvait attendre. Lire des articles sur Thomas et Daniel semblait bien plus alléchant.

- Les articles d'abord, on ira voir les dortoirs après ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

- Très bien !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à marcher, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers la bibliothèque. Amélia avait hâte de voir l'endroit, qui devait être immense, mais surtout elle se faisait une réelle joie de connaître une partie des « exploits » de Daniel et Thomas. Ils traversèrent cinq couloirs, montèrent un escalier, et finalement, se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois. « Rien d'étonnant », se dit-elle.

Daniel la poussa, et ce qu'elle vit en le suivant, la laissa stupéfaite. Grande n'était pas un mot suffisant, ni même immense, en fait, il n'existait sûrement aucun mot pour dire à qu'elle point elle était vaste. Le plafond devait se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus d'eux, ce qui en soit, était déjà exceptionnelle. Mais le plus incroyable, ce fut sa longueur, pour tout dire, Amélia n'en voyait même pas le bout, elle n'arrivait pas à dire où se finissaient les hautes étagères présentent sur les deux cotés. Il devait y en avoir une trentaine, peut être plus, et cela de chaque côté. Elle s'avança dans l'allée centrale avec Daniel, qui lui souriait. Elle devait avoir un drôle d'air, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux se baladant dans tous les coins.

Mais comment faire autrement ? De sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit, c'était même plus extraordinaire que la Salle de Transport ou la Grande Salle. En fait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ici tu peux trouver pratiquement tout les livres existants en matière de magie. C'est la plus grande bibliothèque de magie de toute la France, et je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un a déjà réussi à lire tout ce qu'elle contient…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans l'allée, tandis qu'entre les nombreuses étagères, elle jetait un coup d'œil furtif. Elle put y voir toute sortes de livres : des grands, des petits, des gros, des fins, des avec fourrure, des avec des dents, de toutes les couleurs, des ronds, des carrés, des transparents… Bref, une telle diversité qu'elle en devenait inimaginable !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout, là où ne se trouvaient plus d'étagères, et Amélia aperçut une vingtaine de tables, en bois, bien évidemment, sur lesquelles quelques livres traînaient. A droite, là où Daniel se dirigeait, elle vit une sorte de bureau où se trouvaient des piles de livres, si bien qu'il était impossible de voir si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière.

- Madame Laicris ? demanda Daniel.

Soudain un petit bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un posait quelque chose, puis une vieille femme apparut derrière le bureau. Elle portait de petites lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air sévère, ainsi qu'un chignon. Elle fit le tour de la table, et se mise devant eux, à les fixer. Elle ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre quarante, et avait une silhouette très fine, presque maigre, mais pourtant, elle dégageait quelque chose qui forçait le respect.

- Daniel…, dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë et sèche. Vous êtes encore venu incendier les livres en guise de protestation ? Ou alors vous venez chercher le balai que je vous avais confisqué après avoir volé dans ma bibliothèque ?

- Heu… Non pas du tout madame Laicris…, dit-il en arborant un grand sourire, mais vous l'avez encore ?

- Je n'allais quand même pas jeter l'un des premiers balais qui a appartenu à un tel champion ! Je suis vieille mais pas idiote !

- Mais je n'étais pas champion de Quidditch à l'époque…

- J'ai toujours soupçonné que vous le deviendriez : beaucoup ont essayé d'entrer dans ma bibliothèque en balai, vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi… Alors que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Amélia.

Elle venait à peine de remarquer sa présence, mais déjà l'observait d'un œil étrange.

- Je vous présente Amélia, c'est la moldue qui…

- Oui, oui, je sais qui elle est ! Un jour, s'adressa-t-elle à Amélia, des livres entier parlerons de vous mademoiselle, et je les rangerais sur ces étagères.

Cette remarque était vraiment étrange, en fait, autant que le personnage elle même. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Daniel, et demanda :

- Alors que voulez-vous ?

- On cherche les anciens articles des journaux de l'école. Amélia voudrait les voir.

Elle tendit alors sa baguette, qu'elle venait de sortir de sa robe de sorcier noir, et la pointa vers les étagères de droite. Tout à coup, un éclair rouge en sorti, et illumina une rangée. Elle abaissa alors sa baguette, et retourna derrière son bureau, sans un mot de plus. Amélia sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, suivit Daniel qui se dirigeait droit sur la lumière rouge.

Il passa entre deux étagères, et Amélia vit la lumière rouge disparaître tout doucement. Daniel se positionna devant, et regarda attentivement tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'approcha alors à son tour, et aperçut des masses de journaux entassés, des deux côtés, datant sûrement de nombreuses années.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les fouiller, avoua Daniel.

- Tout ça ?

- Ben oui, le journal existe depuis une quarantaine d'année, donc on a eut le temps d'écrire des tonnes d'articles!

C'est alors que Daniel leva sa baguette, et dans un même mouvement, tout les journaux sortirent des étagères. Il les dirigea en l'air, et les emmena progressivement vers l'une des nombreuses tables qui se trouvaient près du bureau de madame Laicris. Enfin, il prit une pile de journaux, s'assit à la table d'à côté et en ouvrit un. Amélia se tenait debout, en face de lui, et le regardait, étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il en relevant le nez du journal. Si tu veux nous voir jeune, il va falloir tous les regarder !

Amélia se décida enfin, et s'assit aux côtés de Daniel, prenant elle aussi l'un des nombreux papiers posés sur la table.


	37. Les journaux

**Plein, plein d'éléments dans ce chapitre ! Un clin d'œil à l'œuvre de JKRowling, des révélations sur Daniel, et surtout une fin qui vous laissera sur votre faim ! lol **

Amélia venait de reposer son vingtième journal. Tous ceux qu'elle avait survolés ne contenaient aucun article sur Daniel ou Thomas, puisqu'ils dataient de plus de quinze ans. De son côté, Daniel non plus n'avait encore rien trouvé, et il engageait la lecture d'un nouveau.

- Ils ne pourraient pas les trier quand ils les rangent ? Je viens d'en poser un qui date de quinze ans, et celui-là date de l'an dernier !

- En fait, à chaque nouvelle édition, le sorcigraphe vient en déposer un exemplaire. Mais il arrive souvent qu'ils tombent, et se mélangent.

- Et d'un coup de baguette magique ?

Thomas releva les yeux au dessus de celui qu'il était en train de lire, et sourit à la remarque d'Amélia.

- Il y a sûrement une formule pour tout ranger, mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne relit plus ces journaux.

- A part nous, évidemment…

- Oui ! s'exclama Daniel, en replongeant dans le journal.

Amélia posa à nouveau le bout de papier qu'elle avait en main : ce n'est pas dans un exemplaire de l'année précédente qu'elle trouverait quelque chose. Elle prit alors le dernier journal de cette pile, contente d'avoir enfin fini la première pile, quand elle aperçut quelque chose de gravé sur la table. Elle essaya de le lire, mais la moitié de l'inscription était encore sous les autres journaux. Tant bien que mal, elle les poussa ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber une partie des piles de l'autre côté. Un bruit se fit entendre, et Daniel releva son nez du journal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Excuse-moi, dit elle en posant les journaux tombés sur le sol sur une autre table. Mais il y a une inscription de gravé sur la table, et ça a l'air intéressant.

Elle se pencha dessus, et put enfin tout lire. En écriture rouge, elle déchiffra :

« Prenez garde ! Lucia Martin et Ludo GrandJean vous guettent ! »

- Ils ont l'air sympathiques ces élèves…, ironisa Amélia.

Daniel se leva, et s'approcha pour lire l'inscription en se serrant contre Amélia, ce qui la gêna un peu, puis il ajouta :

- Oui, ils sont légendaires !

- Légendaires ? s'intéressa Amélia.

- D'après ce qu'on dit, ils étaient à Beauxbâtons il y a une plus d'une quarantaine d'année. C'étaient de vrais terreurs, ils martyrisaient tous les élèves, effrayaient leurs professeurs, se rendaient très peu en cours, et pourtant on ne les a jamais mis dehors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même s'ils ne suivaient pas les cours, ils étaient très doués ! A chacun de leurs examens, ils avaient les meilleurs notes… Alors je suppose que la direction s'est dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exclure des sorciers si doués.

C'était une bonne raison en effet, mais dans les collèges moldus, qu'on soit bon ou pas, quand on enfreint le règlement, on est jeté dehors. Apparemment, les façons d'arranger les problèmes étaient également différentes chez les sorciers.

- Tu vois cette inscription, continua Daniel, personne n'a jamais réussi à l'enlever. Même Leroy a essayé, mais rien à faire… On raconte qu'ils ont réussi à créer une série de sorts, tous très puissants. Ils étaient vraiment très doués…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? s'interrogea Amélia.

- Personne ne le sait. Après leurs études, ils ont disparus dans la nature, on n'a jamais su où ils se trouvaient…

Daniel haussa les épaules, puis prit un autre journal. Amélia regarda attentivement l'inscription, fascinée par celle-ci. Elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer ces élèves, doués comme il l'était, ça aurait été passionnant. Mais en même temps, s'ils étaient si horribles que Daniel les décrivaient, peut être qu'il ne valaient mieux pas…

Elle imita alors Daniel, et prit un autre journal, puis se rassit à ses cotés. Elle parcourut la première page, et constata que la date pouvaient correspondre à la période où ils étaient à Beauxbâtons. Cependant, elle ne vit aucun article qui parlaient d'eux, et ouvrit le journal.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle lut à haute voix l'article qui prenaient toute la page.

Daniel Granduc a encore fait des siennes…

Daniel Granduc, qu'on ne présente plus, élève des Airs en sixième année a encore une fois enfreint le règlement du collège. En effet, d'après les témoignages, Daniel voulait impressionner une jeune fille de quatrième année, Alice Dulerry, et c'est ainsi que cette idée lui est parvenu jusqu'au cerveau… ou devrais-je dire qu'il s'est laissé guider par son dessous de ceinture…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a empreinté l'un des chevaux volants, alors qu'il était sensé être en cours de Botanique, et son camarade, Mathieu François, a lancé un vif d'or, prit en cachette dans la réserve de Quidditch. Sous les yeux d'Alice, Daniel a parié qu'il l'attraperai, et c'est ce qu'il a tenté de faire pendant un quart d'heure. C'est alors que la directrice, Madame Maxime, est arrivée et l'a obligé à se poser, malgré les réticences de Daniel.

Il a évidemment été puni par une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est à dire pendant trois semaines.

A travers cet article, je tiens à rappeler que ce que Daniel a fait, n'est pas autorisé par le règlement du collège, et par conséquent, des sanctions seront prises si quelqu'un essaye de le réaliser. Madame Maxime a été très laxiste pour sa punition, puisqu'un tel comportement mériterai sans aucun doute un renvoi, mais c'est elle qui décide…

Votre sorcigraphe, Gabrielle Delacour

Daniel éclata de rire, tandis qu'Amélia ne savait pas comment prendre ces informations.

- C'est Gabrielle qui l'a écrit ?

- Oui, elle était sorcigraphe du collège à partir de sa quatrième année. Et comme tu peux le lire, elle était déjà étonnante !

- Elle n'était pas la seule, insinua Amélia en levant les yeux vers Daniel.

Celui-ci avait posé son journal, et s'était accroupi à ses côtés, regardant l'article.

- C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? Oui, j'avoue, j'étais… comment dire ?

- Indiscipliné ?

- Oui, je m'amusais à enfreindre le règlement, et la plus part du temps, pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle…

Il fixa Amélia intensément, avec un grand sourire et un frisson la parcourut, puis elle affirma :

- Madame Maxime, c'est l'ancienne directrice ?

- Oui, elle est partie à la fin de ma sixième année, et c'est Leroy qui l'a remplacé. On dit qu'elle a rencontré l'amour, et elle a décidé de le rejoindre en Grande-Bretagne… un certain Hagrid, il me semble…

Amélia sourit à cette remarque, d'après ce que Thomas lui avait dit, il était arrivé la même chose à Fleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en Grande-Bretagne ? Un nid de beau garçon ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Ben d'abord Fleur, et ensuite Madame Maxime, il faut croire qu'il y a quelque chose là bas…

Daniel se releva, et haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien moi.

- Je vais peut être y faire un petit séjour…

Elle éclata de rire, en voyant la mine déconfite de Daniel, et posa le journal, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à nouveau. Elle en prit alors un autre, et affirma :

- Ce n'est pas dans celui-là que je trouverai quelque chose : il date de quarante ans !

Elle le reposa sur la table, mais il tomba sur le sol, s'ouvrant. Quand elle voulut le ramasser, elle regarda la photo qui couvrait la moitié d'une page. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle ne put croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle prit le morceau de papier entre ses mains, et regarda de plus prêt la photo. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ça pouvait être vrai ?

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant, ce qui effraya Daniel.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

- Regarde ! dit-elle, affolée, en montrant la photo.

Il se leva alors, s'approcha d'elle, et vit également la photo.


	38. Quand le passé surgit

**Vous vous demandez tous qui est sur la fameuse photo, et bien la réponse dans ce chapitre, et préparez vous à avoir un choc (cardiaque s'abstenir! lol). **

Daniel se pencha sur le journal, et regarda la photo qui bouleversait tant Amélia. Il y vit deux personnes en train de lancer des sorts sur de jeunes enfants, qui se transformaient en différents animaux, un peu comme s'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui créerait le meilleur animal. Mais pour les jeunes enfants, cela ne semblait pas être une joie, ni pour les gens autour qui les regardaient sans rien faire.

Daniel lut alors sous la photo : « Lucia Martin et Ludovic GrandJean martyrisent des premières années ».

- Ha oui, ce sont eux ! affirma Daniel qui comprenait d'où venait l'exclamation d'Amélia.

Mais en la regardant, il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il y avait un autre problème. Elle s'assit et respira très fort, comme si elle venait de faire un marathon. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, et elle ne savait quoi penser, les idées se brouillant dans sa tête. Elle n'y croyait pas, non ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Elle faisait erreur, sans aucun doute. Mais quand elle regarda une énième fois la photo, elle se rendit compte qu'aucun doute n'était permis : c'était bien réel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Daniel qui s'accroupit à ses côtés en s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

- Mais… Tu…, bafouilla-t-elle. Regarde la photo, tu ne la reconnais pas ?

Il fixa le journal, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Oui, ce sont les deux légendes, qu'est-ce qu'il a de bizarre à cela ?

- Mais Daniel, avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, la femme, c'est ma mère !

Un silence envahit les lieux. Daniel scrutait la photo, cherchant un quelconque indice, mais apparemment, il n'y croyait pas, puisqu'il ajouta :

- Amélia, ça ne va vraiment pas…

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Ma mère et Lucia Martin, C'EST LA MEME PERSONNE ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle criait, surtout contre Daniel qui n'y pouvait rien. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce fut le seul moyen qu'elle trouva.

- Attend, calme toi ! J'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois ta mère, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas elle.

- SI ! Elle a beaucoup changé, c'est vrai, mais c'est bien elle quand elle était jeune ! Attend…

Amélia prit alors son porte feuille qu'elle avait mis dans l'une de ses poches de sa robe, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur. Ses mains tremblaient, ce qui n'aida pas à la recherche. Cependant, elle la trouva enfin.

- Regarde !

Elle tendit une vieille photo à Daniel. L'image ne bougeait pas, mais cela n'intrigua pas Daniel. Par contre, il y vit une jeune fille, souriante, devant l'un des piliers de la tour Eiffel. Il la compara avec celle du journal, et sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de la même personne.

- Cette photo a été prise quand ma mère a eu son diplôme, elle avait dix huit ans.

Ce lourd silence revint dans la bibliothèque, un sentiment d'incompréhension et d'étonnement envahit Daniel. Il ne savait quoi dire, se rendant compte de la vérité.

- C'est bien elle, ajouta Amélia, comme pour se convaincre elle aussi.

- Oui…

Ils se regardèrent, chacun voyant dans les yeux de l'autre un total bouleversement. Sa mère était une sorcière, et pas n'importe laquelle, une légende ! Comment était-ce possible ? Jamais elle ne l'avait soupçonné. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ? Est-ce que son père aussi en était un ?

C'est alors qu'une autre question la submergea :

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je résiste à la magie ?

Daniel haussa les épaules, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

- Non, mais attends, si ta mère était une sorcière on le saurait ! Qu'elle le cache à toi, d'accord, mais nous on est sorcier, mes parents doivent être au courant.

- Je ne sais pas…

Soudain, le hennissement, signifiant la sonnerie, retentit. Ce bruit fit sortir Amélia et Daniel de leurs pensées, réalisant que ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, était bien réel.

- Il doit être midi, dit Daniel, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Amélia ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il décide de ce qu'il fallait faire. Complètement perturbée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni penser. Elle entendit la porte de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, et des bruit de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Chut ! hurla Madame Laicris, qui venait de sortir de derrière son bureau et regardait les élèves de loin.

Ceux-ci se turent immédiatement. Pas à cause de ce que venait de leur dire la bibliothécaire, mais parce qu'ils aperçurent Daniel et Amélia, ainsi que tous les journaux.

- Madame Laicris ? appela alors Daniel.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui.

- Vous pourriez garder ces journaux pour nous ? On doit s'absenter.

- Daniel, vous savez que je ne suis pas là pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne voulant pas lui rendre ce service.

Mais contre toute attente, Daniel ajouta :

- Merci beaucoup. Tu viens Amélia, on va faire un tour…

Il prit le morceau de journal, et passa entre les élèves, qui restaient toujours planter à les regarder, puis Amélia se décida à le suivre. A ce moment là, ils se poussèrent tous, et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Amélia se prit pour une reine qui passait entre ses sujets. Cela était amusant, bien que les regards posés sur elle, ne soient pas très agréables.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, elle demanda enfin à Daniel :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Mon grand-père ! s'exclama Daniel comme s'il venait de résoudre le problème. Il était déjà professeur à l'époque. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, c'est bien lui !


	39. Pourquoi?

Amélia et Daniel parcoururent à nouveau de nombreux couloirs, des escaliers, mais elle ne les vit pas passer, trop occupée à se poser des questions. Sa mère était une sorcière, une horrible sorcière. Amélia n'avait jamais posé de questions sur le collège de sa mère, ni comment s'étaient passées ses études, en fait, elle ignorait comment était sa vie avant la rencontre avec son père. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Chacun a son jardin secret, et puis en quoi sa jeunesse pouvait-elle être intéressante ? Amélia savait que sa mère n'avait jamais connu ses véritables parents, passant d'un orphelinat à un autre, jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme. Là, elle s'installa à Paris, et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit connaissance avec son père, un commercial en voyage d'affaire. Il habitait Strasbourg, et après seulement deux mois, ils emménagèrent ensemble à Wiltenheim.

Voilà toute l'histoire, ou du moins, ce qu'Amélia croyait être vrai. Mais avec la découverte de cette photo, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait pu lui cacher qu'elle était une sorcière, et surtout pourquoi ? Est-ce que son père était au courant ? Etait-il lui aussi un sorcier ou lui avait-elle caché à lui aussi.

Une seule question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : pourquoi ?

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant une porte, et Daniel toqua. La voix d'un vieil homme se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Amélia et Daniel entrèrent dans ce qui était, sans aucun doute, le bureau de Mr Granduc, le grand-père de Daniel. La pièce était toute simple, sans artifice, un bureau en bois en son centre, pas de cheminée, ni rien pour chauffer, bien que l'atmosphère était agréable, sûrement dû à un sort. Sur les côtés, quelques meubles, essentiellement pour ranger des livres ou des affaires de cours, se trouvaient là, sobrement. Les murs ne portaient aucun tableaux, tout étant vide de décoration. Visiblement, ce n'était pas son fort de décorer une pièce.

- Daniel ! Amélia ! Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda Mr Granduc, assis derrière son bureau, des lunettes sur le nez, en train d'écrire.

Il semblait ravi de les voir, et Amélia sut immédiatement, que ça n'allait pas durer, puisque Daniel enchaîna :

- On voudrait savoir la vérité !

- Sur quoi ? interrogea le vieil homme qui ne comprenait pas une telle brusquerie.

- Sur ça !

Daniel posa violemment le journal sur la table, et pointa du doigt la photo. Mr Granduc regarda son petit fils, étonné par sa façon de lui parler, puis reporta son attention sur la photo, en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Ce sont Lucia Martin et Ludovic GrandJean…, dit-il après un instant. Quel est le problème ?

Daniel et Amélia échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès.

- Et c'est tout ? tenta Daniel.

- Heu… Oui. Ce sont ces élèves affreux qui sont devenus légendes. Ils martyrisaient tout le monde il y a quarante ans. Je m'en rappelle bien, je les ai eu en cours pendant mes premières années en tant que professeur.

Il regarda à nouveau le morceau de journal, et ajouta, un sourire sur les lèvres :

- Je me rappelle de cet incident, ils avaient fait un pari : celui qui arriverait à transformer un élève en le plus grand nombre d'animaux différent. Evidemment, ils ne l'ont jamais fini, on est intervenu à temps. Mais les élèves qu'ils avaient pris étaient de première année, et ça les a bien secoués. Ils étaient vraiment affreux Lucia et Ludovic, je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré de telles terreurs durant mon enseignement…

Il releva les yeux, enlevant ses lunettes de son nez, et les fixa. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, surtout à lui parler de ces deux élèves.

- Grand-père, affirma Daniel sur un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant, si tu as quelque chose à nous dire sur ces individus, c'est le moment.

- Je ne comprends pas Daniel, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais vous dire ?

- Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ? intervint Amélia en montrant du doigt la jeune fille sur la photo.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est Lucia Martin.

Amélia se tourna vers Daniel qui la regardait. Soit Mr Granduc cachait très bien le secret, soit il n'était au courant de rien. Une seule solution, lui demander clairement :

- Mr Granduc, il s'agit de Lucia Martin…

- Oui, je le sais, et alors ? En quoi ça vous concerne ? interrogea le vieil homme.

- Mais il s'agit de ma mère ! s'exclama Amélia.

Mr Granduc eut alors une réaction des plus surprenante, il se mit à rire. Amélia le dévisagea, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui pouvait être si amusant. Elle tourna la tête vers Daniel, et visiblement, lui aussi était perdu. Enfin, Mr Granduc ajouta :

- Vous êtes drôles tous les deux ! C'était une excellente blague, j'ai failli y croire.

- Ce n'est pas une blague grand-père, c'est vrai !

- Mais non voyons ! J'ai connu ta mère Amélia, elle n'avait rien de commun avec cette jeune fille, à part le même nom, évidemment. Ta mère était douce, toujours prête à rendre service, une personne dévoué, comme on en rencontre très peu. Alors que cette jeune fille était arrogante, doué certes, mais elle utilisait tout son talent pour faire le mal. A vrai dire, elle aurait rejoint Voldemort pendant la guerre, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné… Non, il est certain que ce n'est pas vrai, elles ne se ressemblent même pas !

Amélia sortit alors la photo de sa mère devant la tour Eiffel, et la posa juste à côté de celle du journal.

- Ma mère m'a donné cette photo il y a quelques années, elle avait dix huit ans à l'époque.

Mr Granduc jeta un regard à Amélia, et remit ses lunettes sur le bout du nez puis il compara les deux photos.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible voyons… Elles se ressemblent, je suis d'accord, mais je ne peux pas y croire…

- Ma mère ne vous a jamais rien dit ? interrogea Amélia.

- C'était une moldue, que voulais-tu qu'elle me dise ?

- On a supposé que peut être tu savais quelque chose, qu'elle était une sorcière, amorça Daniel.

- Non, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, et moi non plus, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était moldue, pourquoi lui en aurais-je parlé ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Une moldue, oui, c'est ce qu'elle était sensée être, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire à tout le monde. Mais pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et ton père Amélia, il l'était aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas Mr Granduc…

Elle n'avait rien trouvé sur lui, en tout cas pas dans ce journal là, mais il pouvait être tout à fait possible qu'il soit lui aussi un sorcier. Amélia s'attendait à tout maintenant.

- Ce qui est certain, ajouta Mr Granduc, c'est que si c'est bien ta mère, alors tu as du sang de sorcière qui coule dans tes veines. Seulement, tu n'en es pas une, sinon tu aurais étudié à Beauxbâtons, sans aucun doute.

- Et si on m'avait oublié ? interrogea Amélia. Si ma mère l'avait caché et qu'en fait je suis une sorcière ?

- C'est impossible, sourit Mr Granduc. Qu'on t'es caché ou pas, tous les sorciers et sorcières sont répertoriés, on ne peut pas t'oublier… Non il est certain que tu ne l'es pas.

Amélia fut un peu déçue, peut être espérait-elle inconsciemment que sa mère soit une sorcière, et elle aussi, elle entrerait alors enfin dans ce monde comme les autres.

- Par contre, ajouta Mr Granduc, tu résistes à la magie d'une façon incroyable, et peut être que ton sang a son rôle là dedans. Du moins, c'est plus probable que la fille d'une sorcière, surtout aussi puissante que l'était Lucia, résiste à la magie, plutôt qu'une simple moldue.

Cette idée laissa tout le monde songeur. Il avait sans doute raison, son « bouclier » venait de là. Pour en savoir d'avantage, il était clair qu'elle devait apprendre tout ce qui est possible sur sa mère. La solution ne pouvait que venir d'elle et son passé.

- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ? demanda Daniel à son grand-père.

Ce dernier réfléchit, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui pourrait renseigner Amélia et Daniel, surtout pour une telle affaire.

- Germain Lefevre…, proposa Mr Granduc.

- Quoi ? interrogea Daniel.

- Germain Lefevre, répéta-t-il. C'est un vieil ami, il travaille au ministère de la magie, au service des archives. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous aider ! Allez-y de ma part, il vous accueillera…

- Merci Mr Granduc, on y va tout de suite, affirma Amélia sans même consulter Daniel.

- Oui, on y va…, acquiesça ce dernier.


	40. En route

**Ca y est les réponses aux questions sont fin prête à arriver, mais évidemment, à petite dose... lol On entame la deuxième partie de ma fic, avant la fin, évidemment...**

Amélia et Daniel sortirent du bureau de Mr Granduc avec hâte.

- On va aller voir Leroy ! affirma Daniel. Il faut lui dire qu'on s'en va, et puis on a besoin de chevaux…

Amélia le suivit alors dans Beauxbâtons tandis que de nombreux élèves les regardaient passer, toujours avec cet air surpris sur leurs visages ainsi que des chuchotements. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, préférant les ignorer. Tout à coup, deux enfants se placèrent devant elle, en souriant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Walter, dit le premier, un petit brun.

Amélia les reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait des deux garçons qui étaient venus à l'infirmerie le matin même.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en leur souriant tandis que Daniel continuait sa route.

- On pourrait avoir un autographe ? S'il vous plaît…

Elle ne sut que répondre à cela : un autographe ? D'elle ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…, avoua-t-elle.

- Je t'avais dit que les moldus connaissaient pas les autographes ! dit alors le garçon brun à son ami blond.

- Mais pourtant ils devraient, ils ont des… des tsars chez eux. J'en ai déjà vu quand je suis allé au match de toufball.

- Ben tu t'es trompé ! s'exclama le garçon brun.

- Tais toi, t'es jaloux parce que t'es jamais allé à un match de toufball.

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient en train de se disputer devant Amélia, qui n'osait pas en placer une. Les élèves autour d'eux, une dizaine, les regardaient mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les enfants. Daniel se trouvait au bout du couloir, et les fixait un sourire au lèvres. Apparemment la situation l'amusait.

- Je m'en fou c'est trop bête comme jeu le toufball. Ils courent derrière une balle, et elle ne vole même pas.

- C'est pas de leur faute si elle ne vole pas, ils ne sont pas sorcier les moldus !

C'est alors que les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Les élèves autour, ainsi que Daniel, en firent de même, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment drôle. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait autant les amuser, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas tout compris de leur conversation. Elle en profita pour intervenir.

- Excusez-moi…

Immédiatement, tout le monde se tut, regardant Amélia, les yeux ronds.

- Vous voulez un autographe ? continua-t-elle.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais…

- Tu vois qu'elle sait ce que c'est ! s'exclama le garçon blond à son ami.

Le petit brun baissa la tête, et pour une fois, n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est, mais pourquoi vous en voulez un ? Je ne suis pas une star…

- Tu vois, on dit une star pas une tsar ! lança le blond à son ami.

- Je m'en fou, je dit comme je veux.

- Ben c'est faux !

- Et alors ? cria le brun.

- S'il vous plaît ! intervint Amélia.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, et elle continua :

- Pourquoi vous voulez un autographe de moi ?

- Mais vous êtes une tsar ! s'exclama le brun en tirant la langue à son ami qui voulait l'interrompre.

- Je ne suis pas une star…, corrigea Amélia.

- Mais si mademoiselle Walter, bien sûr que si !

Daniel, qui s'était approché d'eux, prit les bouts de papiers des mains des deux garçons, et les tendit à Amélia :

- Signe leur ces autographes, sinon on ne va jamais en finir.

Elle acquiesça, se rendant compte qu'ils risquaient de rester là des heures. Elle prit les bouts de papiers, et demanda :

- Vous avez quelque chose de plat ?

Daniel tendit alors sa baguette, prononça une formule, et le papier devint dur comme de la roche, ce qui lui permit d'écrire dessus sans aucun mal.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Christophe ! répondit le brun.

- Jérémie ! répondit le blond.

Apres avoir signé, elle leur rendit et ils sourirent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, remercia le brun.

Amélia passa alors à côté d'eux, et suivit Daniel au bout du couloir. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Jérémie dire à son ami :

- Tu vois qu'elle est gentille.

- Ben oui, mais ils sont pas tous gentils les moldus.

- Oui, c'est vrai que parfois ils font peur…

Amélia et Daniel poursuivirent donc leur chemin, sans un bruit, repensant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Ils montèrent un escalier, longèrent un couloir puis empruntèrent un autre escalier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois, mais dans laquelle, ils y avaient de nombreuses décorations. Daniel s'approcha pour toquer, mais avant même d'avoir pu toucher la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

La directrice apparut derrière, les regardant, étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea-t-elle.

C'est alors que Daniel lui raconta tout, de leur découverte à leur visite au bureau de son grand-père, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Amélia ne l'avait jamais vu parler aussi vite, mais Leroy semblait comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Quand il eut fini, elle annonça :

- Très bien, prenez deux chevaux pour aller à la gare. Vous utiliserez la cheminée principal, ce sera plus rapide. Tenez moi au courant de ce que vous découvrirez.

Daniel acquiesça. La directrice entra immédiatement dans son bureau.

et même si Amélia n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle suivit Daniel qui descendait déjà les marches.

- Elle a bien dit qu'on va prendre les chevaux ?

- Oui, avoua Daniel en souriant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est facile.

Ne pas s'inquiéter, facile à dire pour lui, elle, elle n'était jamais monté sur des chevaux volants.


	41. Envolée

- On ne pourrait vraiment pas passer par l'une des cheminées ? demanda pour la troisième fois Amélia.

Monter des chevaux volants ne la rassurait en rien, et tandis qu'ils parcouraient les longs couloirs en direction des écuries, elle angoissait de plus en plus. Mais comme les deux autres fois, Daniel ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ajoutant seulement :

- Tout va bien se passer.

Cependant, quoi qu'il en dise, elle éprouvait une certaine peur. Elle aimait bien les chevaux, mais sur terre, pas dans les airs. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant, elle se souvint des journées qu'elle passait étant petite, avec sa mère, dans les écuries près de chez eux. Cette dernière avait une vraie passion pour ces animaux, elle pratiquait d'ailleurs l'équitation régulièrement. Maintenant, Amélia savait pourquoi : cela venait de son contact permanent avec ceux de Beauxbâtons.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte d'enclos, ce qui paraissait totalement bizarre. En effet, Amélia avait en face d'elle une sorte de longue piste d'atterrissage, et au bout le vide. Elle se croyait sur une terrasse, mais sans mur pour séparer le couloir de l'extérieur. La piste ressemblait à une plate forme, d'où devaient sûrement s'envoler les chevaux. Sur sa droite, elle aperçut de nombreuses calèches, rangées, et qui paraissaient en bon état. Seulement, elles dataient d'au moins deux siècles, vu leur forme. Un collectionneur aurait trouvé son bonheur dans ce lieu.

Daniel franchit la barrière en bois en la poussant, et se dirigea vers la gauche. Amélia hésita un instant, ne voyant pas les chevaux, ils pouvaient surgir de n'importe où, surtout qu'ils volaient. Mais elle prit son courage à demain, quand il lui lança :

- Alors on a peur ?

Elle passa à son tour la barrière, et suivit Daniel. C'est là qu'elle vit les chevaux. Ils se trouvaient tous le long d'un immense mur d'une couleur brune, mais contrairement aux écuries moldus, il n'y avait pas de box, à vrai dire, ils n'étaient même pas attachés. Et pourtant, ils restaient tous sagement dans leur coin.

- Ils sont retenus grâce à un sort, expliqua Daniel.

Il avait sûrement vu le regard interrogateur d'Amélia, qui n'en croyaient pas ses yeux. En tout, il devait y avoir une trentaine de chevaux, de différentes tailles et couleur. A les voir ainsi, calme, son angoisse s'atténua : au moins ils n'étaient pas sauvages.

Daniel s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, au pelage blanc, une crinière magnifique, presque irréel. Il s'agissait d'une très belle bête, sûrement unique en son genre. L'animal se leva en voyant Daniel près de lui, et se mit à hennir. Mais dans ses gestes, Amélia ne sentait rien de brutal, comme si le cheval voulait simplement saluer Daniel.

- Bonjour toi ! Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Daniel au cheval.

Il tendit sa baguette, et une lumière bleue en sortit pour envelopper le cheval. La seconde d'après, l'animal se trouvait pourvu d'une selle, et de tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir le monter. Daniel mit sa main sous la bouche de la bête, et celui-ci la renifla. Il le reconnaissait, sans aucun doute.

- Bien ! finit-il par dire en se retournant vers Amélia. Voici le tien !

Comme par réflexe, Amélia recula d'un pas. Sa peur revint au galop : elle n'y arriverait jamais.

- N'ait pas peur, rassura Daniel, je te présente Mithra, le plus beau et intelligent cheval qu'on possède à Beauxbâtons.

L'animal s'approcha d'Amélia qui en fit de même. Daniel prit alors la main de son amie, et l'approcha délicatement du cheval. Tremblante, elle sentit son reniflement, comme un souffle. Daniel avait raison, il était vraiment intelligent. Elle se sentit en confiance, et le caressa, naturellement.

- Je t'aide à monter ? demanda Daniel.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se dit qu'après tout, cela ne devait pas être bien différent des chevaux moldus. Daniel la hissa donc, et elle se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf », sur l'animal.

Elle avait raison, cela ne changeait pas des chevaux moldus, c'était la même sensation, il n'était même pas plus haut. En fait, elle attrapa les rênes comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis toute petite, puis se tourna vers Daniel. Il monta sur un cheval de couleur noir et brun, qui était légèrement plus haut que le sien. De son côté, il paraissait totalement à l'aise, on voyait clairement qu'il avait fait cela de nombreuses années.

- Maintenant en route !

Daniel et son cheval se mirent alors sur la piste d'atterrissage, puis il s'écria :

- Fais comme moi et tout se passera bien !

Il donna alors quelques coups de talon à l'animal, qui se mit immédiatement à courir. Il déploya alors de longues ailes, qui l'entraînèrent dans les airs. Tout semblait se dérouler d'une manière des plus simples, Daniel volant au loin. Mais Amélia ne se sentait en rien rassurer, elle angoissait plus que jamais.

- Très bien, à nous ! lança Amélia à son cheval, pour se rassurer.

Comme si l'animal venait de la comprendre, il se plaça à l'endroit où Daniel se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui donner un coup de talon, que déjà il s'élança. De peur, elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle pouvait, autrement dit, les rênes et la crinière. Le cheval déploya à son tour ses ailes, ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser. Elle serra encore plus fortement la crinière.

Elle sentit l'impulsion donnée par l'animal pour aller dans les airs, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à les rouvrir, terrifiée à l'idée de voir le vide sous ses pieds. Seules les sensations de vitesse et de vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait au-dessus du vide.

- Ouvre tes yeux ! s'exclama Daniel qui ne devait pas être très loin d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle sentit alors une main frôler la sienne, et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, oubliant sa peur. Daniel volait juste à ses côtés, et lui tenait sa main gauche qui avait lâché prise. En voyant son regard sûr et déterminé, elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui : elle ne risquait rien. Elle se redressa alors tout doucement, toujours ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Enfin, quand elle fut bien droite, elle fixa le ciel, puis regarda tout doucement autour d'elle.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ceux de Daniel, mais son angoisse passa vite en s'apercevant qu'elle volait, et que tout se passait sans encombre. En fait, elle était assise confortablement, et elle n'imaginait même pas qu'elle puisse tomber.

- Tu vois que c'est facile ! s'exclama Daniel en riant.

Elle lui sourit, et commença vraiment à apprécier ce vol.

- On amorce la descente maintenant ! affirma-t-il.

Il lui lâcha la main, et elle les reposa sur les rênes, aussi naturellement que sur un cheval moldu. Daniel commença alors à descendre, puis le cheval d'Amélia en fit de même. Le vent dans ses cheveux se fit de plus en plus fort, l'animal accélérant, sans aucun doute. Le sol se rapprochait également, à une vitesse folle, mais pourtant, elle n'eut pas peur. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en l'animal, et en Daniel aussi, qui se trouvait juste devant eux.

Enfin, le cheval ralentit, ses ailes battant plus doucement, et il finit par toucher le sol, aussi délicatement qu'avait pu être le vol. Ils se trouvaient à la lisière d'une forêt, mais aucune piste d'atterrissage n'y était dressée. A vrai dire, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Quand le cheval s'arrêta, elle respira un bon coup : finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Enfin, elle en descendit, voyant Daniel en faire de même.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, souriant :

- Tu vois que tout s'est bien passé, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

- Ouais, répondit simplement Amélia en essayant de se recoiffer tant bien que mal.

Daniel prit les deux bêtes, les positionna près d'un arbre, puis leva sa baguette. La même lumière bleue apparut, ce qui eut pour effet de maintenir les chevaux en place.

- Voilà, on peut y aller…

Ils dirigèrent alors vers ce qui semblait être le bout de la lisière de la forêt. Mais ce qu'elle y vit l'étonna beaucoup. En effet, de l'autre côté se trouvait toute une gare, avec un train en attente.

- Tout ce que tu vois là, normalement, aucun moldu ne devrait pouvoir le voir…, avoua Daniel en la regardant.

Elle secoua la tête : maintenant, elle avait l'habitude d'être hors norme, alors cela ne la surprenait même plus.

- Les élèves prennent le train pour aller à Paris ou pour venir ici… Mais on va utiliser un autre moyen, sinon on en aura pour des heures.

Il avança sur le quai, sachant pertinemment où il se rendait. Ils passèrent alors à côté d'une sorte d'entrée de grotte, mais pourtant, elle n'était pas profonde, on pouvait en voir le bout. Amélia s'arrêta, la contemplant. C'était vraiment beau, et pourtant ce n'était que des roches. Cependant, il paraissait si étrange qu'elle se trouve dans ce lieu, qu'elle en devenait vraiment belle.

Daniel remarqua qu'elle venait de s'arrêter, et lui lança :

- C'est la Porte des Choix ! En la passant, on se retrouve directement dans l'une des cheminées de la Salle de Transport. C'est elle qui décide lors de la première année dans quel Elément sera l'élève.

Amélia adorait vraiment le monde de la magie, chaque objet était encore plus fascinant que le précédent. Cette Porte des Choix s'avérait être pour l'instant, ce qu'elle avait vu de plus extraordinaire.

- Regarde, dit Daniel en s'approchant d'elle et en pointant son doigt vers le haut de la Porte des Choix.

Amélia put aussitôt y voir une inscription, gravée dans la roche elle-même.

« Toi qui pénètre dans ce lieu,

A mon choix te soumettre tu devras,

Dans ton âme verront mes yeux,

A un seul Elément tu appartiendras »

- C'est vraiment beau…, affirma Amélia qui sentait que Daniel s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle.

Elle recula alors, et détourna les yeux de la Porte.

- Alors on y va au ministère ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, évidemment, dit-il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bout du quai.

Elle le suivit, sans un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent alors en face d'une grande cheminée, tout ce qu'il y a des plus classiques. Amélia se doutait de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Daniel lança un sort, ce qui eut pour effet de créer des braises dans l'antre.

- C'est la cheminée principale, normalement seuls les professeurs peuvent l'utiliser ou dans un cas urgent, comme le nôtre…

Amélia acquiesça simplement, et prit la poudre que Daniel lui tendit.

- Je t'en prie, proposa-t-il en lui montrant l'antre.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle utilisait la poudre de cheminette, mais sans y penser plus longtemps, elle se mit au milieu des braises, et prononça :

« Ministère de la magie »


	42. Comme des enfants

**Pas encore de révélation, mais une grande surprise qui va en réjouir certains et mettre en colère d'autres... Je vous laisse découvrir...**

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la poudre de cheminette, Amélia fut aveuglée par une lumière verte. Puis elle tourbillonna dans tout les sens, n'ayant plus un seul point de repère tandis que les murs s'entrechoquaient, la frappant de toute part. Elle protégea son visage avec ses mains, et un instant plus tard, l'affreuse sensation stoppa net. Sans plus attendre, elle sortit de la cheminée, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à nouveau au ministère de la magie, ce lieu qu'elle commençait presque à connaître par cœur vu le nombre de fois où elle y était venue ces dernières semaines. Et comme les autres fois, il était toujours tout blanc, un blanc éclatant à en avoir mal à la tête. De nombreuses personnes passaient, sans faire attention à eux, comme dans le hall d'une gare.

- Viens on va demander où se trouve la salle des archives, proposa Daniel qui venait d'arriver par la cheminée.

Elle le suivit alors vers l'une des portes, ou plutôt vers un homme qui s'y tenait.

- Bonjour, lança Daniel sans plus attendre, pourriez-vous nous dire où on peut trouver Monsieur… C'est quoi déjà ? se tourna-t-il vers Amélia.

- Germain Lefevre.

- Oui c'est ça ! On voudrait voir Mr Germain Lefevre s'il vous plaît.

L'homme porta son attention sur Amélia qui fut gênée par tant d'insistance. Il devait sûrement se demander qui ils étaient, d'autant plus qu'ils portaient encore les tenues de Beauxbâtons.

- Vous le trouverez au service des archives, répondit finalement l'homme. Porte bleu, troisième couloir à gauche, en bas des escaliers.

- Merci !

Daniel se retourna vers les portes, et se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, ayant sûrement aperçu la bleue.

- Heureusement que tu es là, je ne saurais pas quelle porte prendre…

- Mais il l'a dit, affirma Daniel en la regardant de travers, la bleue.

- Je ne vois pas les couleurs, pour moi tout est blanc.

- Quoi ? s'interrogea Daniel.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas au courant, qu'elle n'en avait parlé qu'avec le Président de la Magie. Il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer, et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait. Daniel n'en crut pas ses oreilles, puis il se dit qu'après tout, rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre avec elle.

Ils descendirent de nombreuses marches, à vrai dire, l'escalier était si étroit et long, qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. De plus, seules quelques bougies sur les parois éclairaient les lieux. L'impression de plonger dans les ténèbres envahit Amélia. Elle frissonna, et Daniel s'en rendit compte.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, c'est juste que ce n'est pas très rassurant…

Il ne répliqua rien, pensant sans doute la même chose. Non seulement l'escalier s'avérait interminable, mais en plus, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, à part leurs chaussures passant d'une marche à l'autre. La salle des archives devait se situer dans les profondeurs du ministère, et cela lui rappela des films d'horreurs qu'elle avait déjà vu. Heureusement, elle se trouvait en compagnie de Daniel, ce qui la rassurait vraiment beaucoup.

Enfin elle vit une petite lumière au loin : ils ne devaient plus être loin.

Ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir, avec devant eux une porte. Etonnement, elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre porte qu'elle avait vu dans le monde de la magie, à part sa couleur blanche, évidemment. Celle-ci était à moitié en verre, et pendant une seconde elle se crut revenu dans son monde, celui des moldus. A travers le verre, une lumière filtrait ce qui donnait encore plus cette impression de ténèbres, puisque tout autour d'eux était sombre.

Daniel toqua, et n'entendant pas de réponse, il entra.

Face à eux se tenait une salle immense, remplie d'étagères avec des cartons dans tout les coins, et qui faisait penser à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons. Mais à la différence, tout paraissait en désordre, ainsi que très vieux, si vieux qu'on voyait nettement des toiles d'araignées sur certaines étagères.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Daniel.

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers Amélia qui haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas plus que lui ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il s'avança alors, cherchant s'il voyait quelqu'un.

- Hé ho ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais comme la fois d'avant, personne ne répondit, il n'y eut même pas un mouvement, comme si l'endroit était désert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il n'y a personne ? interrogea Amélia.

- Je ne sais pas.

Amélia longea une longue étagère, mais elle ne vit personne. Ils n'arriveraient pas à grand chose s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce Germain Lefevre, comment faire leur recherche ? Curieuse, elle regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les cartons à sa gauche. Peut être qu'elle trouverait quelque chose sans l'aide de cet homme.

« Seconde guerre - Rapport de missions - 1997 »

Seconde guerre ? Mais la seconde guerre mondiale avait eu lieu entre 1939 et 1945, pas en 1997. Elle le saurait s'il y avait eu une guerre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

- Daniel ?

- Oui ? répondit-il.

Il se trouvait à plusieurs étagères d'elle, et de ce fait, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir. Cependant, elle cria :

- Il y a eu une guerre en 1997 ?

- La seconde, oui. Enfin pour le monde de la magie…

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas au courant ?

Elle n'entendit alors plus aucun bruit, Daniel ne répondant pas.

- Daniel ? appela-t-elle.

Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint, comme si elle se trouvait toute seule. Cela ne l'aida pas à se rassurer, et elle essaya de le rejoindre.

- Daniel ? redemanda-t-elle.

Mais seul sa voix se projetait au milieu des archives. Et malgré ses efforts, elle ne le trouva pas. La panique s'empara d'elle. Les pires scénarios se profilèrent dans sa tête, et bien sûr elle imagina que l'homme qui l'attaquait constamment, était là. Peut être les avait-il suivi, et en avait profité pour s'attaquer à Daniel. Mais elle aurait dû l'entendre… Peut être pouvait-il lancer des sorts sans faire de bruit… Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec cet assassin.

Que faire ?

Avant tout, sortir de cette salle, fuir. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit, des pas pour être exact.

- Daniel ? C'est vraiment pas marrant, répond !

Mais comme les autres fois, il ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Elle aperçut la porte de sortie, et s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide. Elle entendit alors un nouveau bruit derrière elle et se retourna :

- Bouh !

Elle sursauta de peur, son cœur battant la chamade. Daniel se trouvait juste devant elle, ayant bondit d'on ne sait où. Il se mit à rire, mais elle ne trouvait vraiment pas ce petit jeu amusant. Pendant un instant, elle avait imaginé le pire.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle ! dit-elle en respirant fort.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu ne dirais pas ça.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur…, lança-t-elle avant de commencer à pleurer.

Daniel s'arrêta de rire, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tandis qu'elle se cacha le visage avec les mains.

- Je croyais qu'il était là… Qu'il attaquait à nouveau…

Il la serra dans ses bras, la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste rire un peu, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état.

- Tu ne penses pas, c'est ça le problème ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Oui tu as raison, je suis un idiot, excuse-moi…

C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête, affichant un grand sourire.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit !

- Mais…

Elle se mit à rire. Daniel réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas une seule larme, tout cela n'était que de la comédie.

- Moi aussi je t'ai eu ! rit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Alors ça c'est pas gentil, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais triste.

- Hé non !

Amélia lui fit un grand sourire, se moquant un peu de lui, puis il lui lança :

- Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Il se mit alors à essayer de l'attraper, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Comme de vrais enfants, ils coururent à travers les étagères, riant tout deux. Il finit par l'attraper, la tenant par la taille. Il la plaqua contre l'une des étagères, ses mains maintenues derrière sa tête, Amélia n'arrivait plus à bouger. Daniel se trouvait totalement contre elle.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! rit-il.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et elle plongea dans son regard envoûtant. Vu ainsi, il était vraiment beau, et elle frissonna. Le silence revint, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçant un mot. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle encore plus, ou en tout cas, il fit les derniers centimètres qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Amélia ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait ni où elle était, mais elle se sentait vraiment bien.

- Ce n'est pas un bar d'amoureux ici ! lança alors une voix.

Daniel lâcha Amélia sous le coup de la surprise, et ils restèrent à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Tournés vers l'homme en face d'eux, ils arboraient un air coupable sur le visage, comme deux adolescents qui auraient été surpris par leur parents.

Amélia fixa alors son regard sur l'homme, de peur de croiser celui de Daniel.

- Je… On…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Que voulez-vous ? interrogea l'homme.

Ce dernier n'était pas très grand, mais plutôt âgé, et étrangement, il portait un jeans et un pull. En fait, on aurait très bien pu le confondre avec un moldu. Ses cheveux bruns ainsi que son allure paraissaient soignés, on voyait qu'il prenait soin de lui.

- On cherche… mince, je sais plus ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Germain Lefevre, compléta Amélia qui sentit le regard de Daniel sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda l'homme qui n'était autre que celui qu'ils cherchaient.


	43. Dernier espoir

**Attention voici l'amorce des premières révélations...**

Daniel s'avança vers Germain Lefevre, et Amélia en fit de même.

- Bonjour monsieur Lefevre, dit-il en lui serrant la main. On vient de la part de François Granduc.

- François ? s'étonna Lefevre.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage ce qui le rendit tout à coup beaucoup plus sympathique.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Vous le connaissez bien ?

- En fait, c'est mon grand-père, avoua Daniel.

- Ho ! s'exclama Lefevre.

On voyait nettement dans son regard un changement significatif. En effet, la seconde d'avant, il les aurait mis dehors violemment, mais à présent, il était prêt à les accueillir sous son toit, comme le ferait un père.

- Tu dois être Daniel alors…

- Oui, et je vous présente Amélia, ma…

Il se tourna vers elle, et pour la première fois depuis leur baiser, leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Amélia n'esquissa pas un seul sourire, se sentant gênée.

- Une amie, poursuivit-il en reportant son attention sur Lefevre.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire, qui, visiblement, signifiait qu'il avait compris la situation entre eux deux.

- Bonjour à vous ! affirma-t-il pour combler le silence et la gêne qui s'installait. Daniel, toutes mes condoléances pour ton frère… J'ai appris la nouvelle il y a quelques jours, je suis désolé…

Tandis que Daniel le remerciait chaleureusement, Amélia fut comme ramenée à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Daniel ? Quelques semaines auparavant, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Thomas, et maintenant qu'il était mort, elle embrassait son frère. Elle regretta ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'aurait pas dû…

Et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, que Thomas aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse. Sans parler de ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait envahi lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées… Comment l'oublier ?

- Amélia ? la coupa soudain Daniel.

Il se trouvait un peu plus loin devant elle, et Germain Lefevre n'était plus là. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ce frisson qu'elle avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises la traversa à nouveau. Maintenant elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à un courant d'air…

- Tu viens ? continua Daniel qui la fixait.

- Ouais…, dit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle le suivit alors à travers les étagères, et aperçut Lefevre qui les conduisait sûrement vers les documents qu'ils recherchaient.

- A propos d'avant…, commença Daniel.

Amélia se doutait qu'il allait en reparler, et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle préféra le laisser s'expliquer, savoir ce que lui ressentait.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…, s'excusa-t-il. Je… C'était une erreur…

Une erreur ? Comment ça « une erreur » ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… On est ami… Et puis Thomas…

- Laisse Thomas où il est, tu veux ? s'emporta Amélia en lui attrapant le bras. Alors on oublie, c'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Je… Ben…, bafouilla Daniel, ne sachant visiblement pas comme réagir au comportement d'Amélia.

Elle aurait tout imaginé de Daniel, mais sûrement pas qu'il fasse marche arrière. A vrai dire, depuis le début, elle avait toujours senti qu'il voulait être bien plus qu'un ami pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais pu se l'avouer, ni même lui céder. Pourtant là, elle lui avait rendu son baiser, n'était-ce pas suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Visiblement, non ! Il préférait même reculer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? demanda-t-elle directement.

- Je ne sais pas… J'en avais envie… Mais c'était une erreur…

Une erreur ? Mais il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! En quoi s'embrasser peut-il être une erreur ? A moins qu'il ne ressente absolument rien pour elle, dans quel cas, effectivement, c'est une grosse erreur…

- D'accord, c'était une erreur, on oublie, on efface tout…

Elle avança d'un pas rapide le long de l'étagère, décidée à ne pas se retourner. Daniel ne la suivait pas, il resta planter, réfléchissant, sans aucun doute. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoint, et à son tour, lui attrapa le bras :

- C'est pas une erreur pour toi ?

- Si évidemment, d'ailleurs ça m'arrive souvent d'embrasser des hommes par erreur…

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre l'ironie de cette remarque, puisque Germain Lefevre les interrompit, à nouveau.

- Bon, vous les voulez ces documents ou pas ?

- Oui, oui ! s'exclama Amélia qui le rejoignit au bout de l'allée.

Elle avait bien l'intention de finir cette discussion, mais plus tard. A présent, elle devait se concentrer sur la chose qu'elle était venu faire ici, sa mère.

S'approchant de Germain Lefevre, elle aperçut une table avec de nombreux documents posés dessus. Ce dernier lisait un bout de papier, qui visiblement, semblait important. En effet, il le tendit à Amélia.

- C'est tout ce dont on a connaissance sur Lucia Martin.

Le papier ressemblait à un acte civil, avec le nom, le prénom, la date et le lieu de naissance… Elle survola toutes ces informations, et fut forcée de constater que sa mère ne lui avait pas menti là dessus. A la dernière ligne, il était indiqué qu'elle avait eu ses examens de septième année haut la main.

- Et après ? interrogea Amélia, avide de connaître la suite, ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre…, avoua Lefevre.

- Rien ? répéta-t-elle.

- Rien ! On dirait qu'elle s'est évanouie dans la nature… Ni mariage, ni enfant, ni événement majeur, rien du tout.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Amélia en se tournant vers Daniel.

Lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Sans ces informations précieuses, ils retournaient à la case départ.

- Je ne l'explique pas, avoua Lefevre. Peut être qu'elle a déménagé dans un autre pays, ce qui expliquerait le manque d'information. Mais même dans ce cas, nous recevons un document qui nous le signale. Et là, il n'y en a pas…

Tout trois restèrent pensif. Amélia ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait faire pour en apprendre d'avantage sur sa mère. C'était perdu d'avance.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous intéressez à cette femme ? demanda subitement Lefevre.

Daniel ne lui avait pas tout expliqué, simplement qu'il avait besoin d'information sur elle. Il fut donc tout naturel que Lefevre finisse par poser cette question.

- C'est ma mère, expliqua Amélia, enfin je pense que c'est elle. Pour en être sûre, je dois avoir le reste des informations.

- Je comprends…

- Seulement là, on est dans une impasse. Je n'ai aucun renseignement sur sa vie après Beauxbâtons et personne ne se souvient d'elle.

- Et votre père ? demanda Lefevre.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé : peut être que son père était un sorcier, peut être qu'ils trouveraient des documents sur lui qui les aiderait.

- Marc Walter. Vous pourriez voir si vous trouvez quelque chose ?

Germain Lefevre s'exécuta immédiatement, ferma les yeux, puis prononça une formule. Rien ne se passa, mais il recommença. Enfin, le visage déconfit, il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce nom n'existe pas dans nos archives.

- Ce n'était pas un sorcier ? questionna Amélia.

- Soit il était moldu, soit comme votre mère, il n'existe rien sur lui. Mais il est impossible pour un sorcier de ne pas avoir sa naissance répertorié ici, donc je suppose qu'il était moldu.

Au moins une chose dont elle pouvait être certaine : son père était un moldu. Ca expliquait peut être pourquoi sa mère n'avait rien dit, peut être qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de son mari, tout comme Thomas avait peur de celle d'Amélia…

- Je ne peux pas d'avantage vous aider. J'aurais aimé en faire plus, affirma Lefevre.

Elle aussi souhaitait qu'il en fasse plus, mais il ne pouvait pas inventer un dossier qui n'existait pas.

- Peut être que j'ai une solution, lança soudain Daniel qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début.

Amélia avait même oublié sa présence tellement elle était concentrée sur les révélations de sa mère. Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise.

- Ludovic GrandJean, prononça-t-il.

- Qui ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Ludovic GrandJean, répéta-t-il. Il était ami avec ta mère à Beauxbâtons, peut être qu'ils ont continué à se voir après. S'il est toujours vivant et qu'on le retrouve, il pourra nous apprendre ce qu'on veut savoir.

Son raisonnement n'avait rien d'idiot, au contraire, c'était la dernière piste qu'il leur restait. Maintenant, il fallait espérer qu'ils trouveraient des documents se rattachant à lui.

- Vous pouvez regardez ? demanda alors Amélia à Germain Lefevre.

Il acquiesça, et ferma les yeux. Comme auparavant, il prononça une formule. Rien ne se passa, attendant quelques secondes, puis soudain, un papier vola en direction de Lefevre. Il rouvrit les yeux, et l'attrapa au vol.

- Voilà ce que vous cherchez…, dit-il en leur tendant le document.


	44. Mais qui êtes vous?

**Et c'est là qu'on en apprend d'avantage sur Ludovic et que je sors une nouvelle carte "surprise"! lol **

Amélia prit le bout de papier, à la fois excitée et angoissée. Daniel se rapprocha d'elle, regardant par dessus son épaule. En temps normal, cette proximité l'aurait dérangé, surtout après leur baiser, mais à présent, connaître l'homme qui avait partagé la vie de sa mère pendant de nombreuses années, lui semblait bien plus important.

Comme sur celui de sa mère, elle y vit inscrit des banalités tels que la date de naissance, et rien ne la surprit. Sauf peut être la dernière ligne qui finissait tout comme le dossier de sa mère, c'est-à-dire par sa réussite aux examens de septième année.

Immédiatement, elle retourna le papier, espérant trouver au dos la suite des informations, mais elle n'y vit rien.

- Il n'y a rien de plus…, affirma-t-elle désespérée.

Ca y est, le dernier espoir qu'il leur restait venait de s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Si le meilleur ami de sa mère ne pouvait pas les aider, qui le pourrait ? Non, il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Rien à faire…

- C'est étrange…, lança alors Lefevre.

Amélia et Daniel, dans un même mouvement levèrent la tête vers lui. Il tenait dans sa main un autre bout de papier, et ce qui y était écris paraissait important, en tout cas, d'après la mine que faisait Lefevre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? questionna Daniel.

- Cette page, dit-il en la leur montrant.

Amélia la regarda, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

i « Complément au dossier numéro 84562- nommé Ludovic GrandJean.

Réhabilitation le 24 Janvier 1989

Lieu de résidence : 12, impasse des Lilas

Quartier des murs

Paris » /i 

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie « réhabilitation » ? s'interrogea Amélia.

- Après la première guerre, répondit Lefevre, de nombreuses personnes ont été présumé disparu, soit parce qu'on ne savait pas si elles étaient encore vivantes, soit parce qu'on ne savait pas de quel côté elles étaient. Quand elles réapparaissaient, il a fallu les réhabiliter, leur fournir une nouvelle adresse.

- Donc c'est ce que Ludovic GrandJean a fait ? demanda Amélia.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous indique ce document... Mais c'est tout de même étrange…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna à son tour Daniel.

- Parce que sa réhabilitation s'est produite en 1989.

- Ho ! s'exclama Daniel, qui visiblement avait compris l'étrangeté de la chose.

Mais Amélia, de son côté, ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange à cela. Est-ce que l'année 1989 représentait quelque chose de particulier chez les sorciers ? En tout cas, dans son monde, ce fut une année comme les autres.

- Et comment ça se fait ? continua Daniel sans qu'Amélia n'est d'avantage d'explication.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être est-ce dû à la peur ou peut être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de particulier pendant la guerre.

- Excusez moi ! interrompit Amélia. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre…

Germain Lefevre posa alors sur elle un regard des plus étranges, comme si c'était anormal de ne pas comprendre la bizarrerie de la chose. Daniel, quant à lui s'excusa et expliqua :

- La première guerre s'est finie en 1981, ce qui veut dire que Ludovic GrandJean s'est fait réhabiliter seulement 8 ans plus tard.

Ca y est, Amélia comprit pourquoi c'était étrange… En effet, que s'était-il passé durant ces huit années ? Il aurait dû se faire réhabiliter peu de temps après la guerre, et huit ans, cela faisait long.

- Mademoiselle, vous ne saviez pas que la première guerre s'est finie en 1981 ? s'interrogea Lefevre, les yeux ronds.

- Non…, avoua-t-elle.

- Amélia est une moldue, monsieur Lefevre, commença Daniel.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Lefevre l'interrompant, ébahit.

- C'est vous Amélia Walter ? Celle qui résiste à tout les sorts ?

- Oui, prononça-t-elle simplement.

A nouveau l'attention se portait sur elle, et bien qu'elle n'avait rien contre un peu de célébrité, ça commençait à l'agacer. Lefevre la dévisageait comme les animaux qu'on voit dans les cirques et qui sont le centre d'intérêt. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se sentait en rien particulière, elle n'était qu'Amélia la fille qu'elle avait toujours été.

- Bon, on vous remercie beaucoup monsieur Lefevre. On va y aller, proposa Daniel.

Il devait avoir remarqué sa gêne évidente, et maintenant qu'ils avaient tout les renseignements nécessaires, ce n'était plus la peine de rester là.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Lefevre.

- Oui, lança Amélia qui commençait à se diriger vers la sortie. Merci beaucoup pour tout ! Au revoir !

Daniel la suivit dans l'allée, entre les étagères, jusqu'à ce que Lefevre soit hors de vue. Amélia le remercia pour son intervention, et celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

Sans plus de paroles, ils sortirent de la salle des archives, et remontèrent le long escalier. Amélia ressentit une certaine gêne envers Daniel, se rappelant de leur dernière conversation. Mais avant qu'elle put dire quoi que ce soit, il lança :

- Prochaine étape : rencontrer Ludovic GrandJean.

Amélia acquiesça simplement. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie, et se dirigèrent vers l'une des cheminées. Daniel s'apprêta à y entrer, quand quelqu'un l'appela. Amélia se retourna et vit alors une jeune femme s'approcher d'eux.

Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier rouge, très moulante, et Amélia se surpris à la trouver belle. « Finalement, il n'y a pas que des vêtements laids chez les sorciers » se dit-elle. La femme, de longs cheveux châtains, et qui devait avoir son âge, arborait un grand sourire, et ne cessait de regarder alternativement Daniel et Amélia.

- Daniel ! lança-t-elle d'un air joyeux, comme si elle était ravie de le voir.

- Ho non ! Laisse nous tranquille ! s'exclama Daniel qui prit Amélia par le bras pour la tirer dans la cheminée.

- Voyons Daniel, ne cache pas cette merveille, dit-elle en regardant Amélia avec un grand sourire.

Visiblement, elle se voulait amical, mais Daniel se mit entre elles deux. Amélia ne comprit pas son comportement, cette jeune femme paraissait pourtant très sympathique. Que lui cachait-il ?

- Il n'est pas question que tu t'approches d'elle ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais la laisser s'exprimer ? demanda la jeune femme sur un ton très calme, comme si les paroles de Daniel ne la touchait pas.

Amélia n'osa rien dire, mais elle approuvait cette femme. Pourquoi tout à coup, se comportait-il de la sorte ?

- Elle ne veut pas te parler ! Maintenant va-t'en !

- C'est vrai Amélia ? lança la femme en se penchant sur le côté pour la voir.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas…

Daniel s'enleva alors, et regarda Amélia avec étonnement. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait même pas qui était cette femme. Et puis pour être honnête, elle ne semblait pas vraiment affreuse, au contraire.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Amélia, lui sourit la jeune femme. Mais on va se tutoyer, après tout on a le même âge. Et n'écoute pas ce que Daniel peut raconter sur moi, ce ne sont que des bêtises !

Elle était vraiment sympathique, et cela enthousiasma Amélia. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une sorcière de son âge.

- Mais excusez-moi… enfin excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ?

- Ho oui, c'est idiot je ne me suis même pas présentée… Je ne pense pas que tu ai entendu parler de moi, mais sache que moi, je sais tout de toi ! Je m'appelle Gabrielle… Gabrielle Delacour…

-----------------------------------

Alors surpris? lol


	45. 12 impasse des Murs

Amélia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait face à elle, Gabrielle Delacour, la Gabrielle Delacour, celle dont Thomas et Daniel lui avait tant parlé. Elle ne paraissait pas méchante, mais soudain, Amélia la regarda d'un air différent, comme si elle venait de découvrir le diable sous la belle et sympathique jeune fille. Son sourire, qui quelques secondes auparavant, lui semblait sincère, lui apparut hypocrite, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le détester.

- Amélia ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Visiblement, elle avait lu la haine qui se dessinait dans les yeux d'Amélia, ce qui semblait l'étonner.

- Gabrielle, laisse nous maintenant…, intervint Daniel en prenant Amélia par la main, pour la tirer vers la cheminée.

Mais Amélia n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, au contraire. La responsable malgré elle de la mort de Thomas se trouvait devant elle, elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en aller, la laissant là. Non, elle devait lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

- Dany chéri, je me souviens d'un temps où j'étais Gaby, ta bien aimé, pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Arrête de m'appeler Dany ! s'énerva Daniel.

Amélia non plus n'appréciait pas ce surnom, mais pas parce qu'il venait de Gabrielle, non, simplement parce qu'elle sentait qu'un jour, ils avaient été très proche tout les deux. Peut être était-ce une pointe de jalousie…

- Tous ça c'est du passé ! J'étais jeune et naïf… Mais maintenant c'est fini, je ne me fais plus avoir par ton sourire hypocrite et tes faux airs d'amitié.

- Amélia, lança Gabrielle en ignorant Daniel. Tu ne crois pas Dany, quand même… Voyons, j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse connaissance, tu vaux bien mieux que lui.

Amélia la regarda, étonnée, et sans pouvoir se contrôler, un fou rire la parcourut. Gabrielle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle fixait son interlocutrice qui riait sans s'arrêter. Daniel, de son côté, ne trouvait pas cela drôle, il faisait une tête d'enterrement, aussi perdu que Gabrielle fasse à ce rire, la colère en plus.

- Gaby, s'exclama Amélia en prenant la même expression que Gabrielle et en calmant peu à peu son fou rire. Je peux t'appeler Gaby ? On va dire oui… donc Gaby, je sais bien que je vaux mieux que Daniel voyons ! Ce n'est pas un scoop !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Gabrielle et Daniel en même temps, tout les deux surpris par cette révélation.

Gabrielle sourit, et en profita pour entrer peu à peu dans le jeu d'Amélia, sûrement pour se rapprocher encore d'avantage d'elle. Daniel, quant à lui, s'étonna, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait :

- Amélia, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? prononça-t-il.

- La vérité mon cher…, répliqua Amélia avec un petit sourire sur le visage, je suis meilleure que toi !

- Mais tu… je… enfin… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Gabrielle se redressa, fière d'elle, et s'avança vers Daniel. Amélia se retrouva derrière elle, toujours en train de rire.

- Elle a seulement choisi son camp ! balança Gabrielle au visage de Daniel, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai choisi…, approuva Amélia.

Daniel ne pouvait pas y croire, Amélia et Gabrielle, amies. C'était invraisemblable. Mais pourtant vrai, puisque Gabrielle prit Amélia par la taille, et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Il resta là, à les fixer, se croyant dans un cauchemar.

Amélia se retourna alors, lâcha Gabrielle, et lui dit au milieu du hall de ministère de la magie :

- Je suis bien contente de t'avoir rencontré Gaby, imagine, j'aurais pu sortir du ministère sans te voir…

- Oui, je suis d'accord… Alors parle moi un peu de toi…

- Non, interrompit-elle.

- Non ?

- Non, il faut d'abord que je te dise quelque chose…

- Quoi ? se redressa Gabrielle, un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, prête à entendre toutes les révélations d'Amélia.

- J'ai un scoop pour toi… Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire…

Amélia fit comprendre à son amie de se rapprocher, et de tendre l'oreille. Gabrielle n'hésita pas, l'excitation l'envahissant, et Amélia murmura calmement :

- Je mens très bien… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

Et c'est là, que sans y prendre garde, la joue bien tendue vers Amélia, Gabrielle reçut un coup de poing en plein dans les dents. Cela la fit trébucher en arrière, et elle se retrouva sur le sol, les deux pieds en l'air, toute décoiffée.

- T'ES QU'UNE SALOPE ! cria Amélia en la pointant du doigt. NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS NI DE MOI NI DE DANIEL, SINON TU LE REGRETTERAS !

Sur ces paroles, elle rejoignit Daniel qui, à son tour, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Amélia venait bel et bien de frapper Gabrielle, et même elle, avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le hall parut soudainement tout calme, les visages des sorciers tournés vers eux, s'arrêtant dans leur course. Mais Amélia les ignora.

- Alors on y va ? sourit-elle à Daniel en passant à côté de lui.

- Oui, évidemment…

Elle entra dans la cheminée, prit la poudre, et avant de la lancer dans l'antre, eut juste le temps de voir Gabrielle se relever pour lui crier :

- Je te ferais regretter ça !

Puis elle aperçut cette lumière aveuglante, et tourbillonna dans la cheminée, jusqu'à sa destination : la demeure où devait habiter Ludovic GrandJean.

- Tu refais ça quand tu veux ! s'exclama Daniel en la rejoignant de l'autre côté.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire. Elle aussi était fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et même si son poing lui faisait mal, elle ne le regrettait pas. Cette Gabrielle avait bien besoin d'une leçon.

- Je ne t'en croyais pas capable, avoua Daniel, tu es vraiment génial...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et de nouveaux frissons parcoururent le corps entier d'Amélia. Elle se sentait attiré par lui, tout le reste n'ayant aucune importance. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, puis sans l'avoir prédis, ils échangèrent leur second baiser. Plus tendre que le premier, il fut aussi plus bref, puisqu'une voix, ou plutôt un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Ils tournèrent leurs visage vers ce bruit, pour apercevoir un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année.

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'étonnant de les voir. Qui êtes-vous ?

Amélia regarda alors Daniel, qui la tenait encore par la taille, et il se sentit immédiatement gêné. Il la lâcha, mettant un mètre de distance entre eux. Amélia secoua la tête, mais ne préféra rien dire : encore une fois, il fuyait ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bonjour, affirma Amélia en tendant sa main au garçon. Je suis Amélia Walter et voici Daniel Granduc.

Visiblement, elle ne lui faisait pas peur, vu qu'il lui serra la main. Cela supposait qu'il était lui même un sorcier, car voir débarquer des gens inconnus par sa cheminée, effrayerai n'importe quel moldu.

- Nous sommes bien au 12, impasse des murs à Paris ? poursuivit Amélia en regardant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Oui, répondit le garçon confiant.

Il s'agissait d'un salon, plutôt luxueux, avec une décoration digne d'un château. Un lustre immense se balançait au dessus d'eux, avec juste en dessous un magnifique canapé en cuir noir. De nombreux tableaux et babioles se trouvaient le long des murs, donnant un aspect de luxe encore plus intense. Pendant un instant, Amélia se surprit même à se demander ce que ce garçon, habillé en pull et jeans, pouvait faire dans un endroit pareil.

- Que voulez-vous ? questionna-t-il.

- En fait, on recherche quelqu'un qui aurait habité ici, il y a quelques années… Ludovic GrandJean.

- Oui, c'est mon père, affirma le garçon.

Un sourire envahit immédiatement le visage d'Amélia, qui se tourna vers Daniel. Mais celui-ci, sûrement encore en train de penser à leur second baiser, ne daigna même pas la regarder.

- Vous voulez le voir ? demanda naturellement le garçon.

- Oui… Oui évidemment ! s'excita Amélia.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait pouvoir parler à Ludovic GrandJean, alors qu'elle avait imaginé encore bien des complications avant de le retrouver.

- Papa ! cria le garçon en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Quoi ? répondit une voix provenant de plus loin dans la maison.

- Il y a des gens pour toi à la cheminée !

- Des gens ? Qui ça ?

- Amélia Walter et Daniel Granduc…

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, et un homme entra dans la pièce.


	46. Troublante révélation

L'homme face à eux devait avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'année à en juger par ses cheveux gris. Cependant il semblait être en excellente forme et sa carrure laissait penser qu'il pratiquait souvent du sport. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent alors sur Amélia et Daniel.

- Bonjour, dit-il étonné, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, sûrement était-il en train de cuisiner. Cette vision étonna Amélia, puisqu'il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'on se faisait du maître de maison de cet endroit si luxueux.

- Bonjour monsieur, amorça-t-elle enfin. Je m'appelle Amélia Walter et voici Daniel Granduc.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et l'évocation de ces noms ne fit pas réagir l'homme en face d'eux. Visiblement, il n'avait pas dû ouvrir ses journaux ces derniers temps.

- Vous êtes bien Ludovic GrandJean ? interrogea Amélia, pour être certaine qu'ils ne se trompaient pas.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il, de plus en plus intrigué par ces personnes.

Un sourire envahit le visage d'Amélia et lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers Daniel, elle vit que lui aussi était soulagé de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

- Monsieur GrandJean, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point on est heureux de vous voir. C'est incroyable que vous viviez encore ici, enfin tant mieux pour nous…

- Excusez-moi, coupa GrandJean, mais que voulez-vous ?

- Voilà, je suis à la recherche de renseignements sur ma mère et apparemment, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

- Ha bon ? sourit GrandJean en bombant le torse, fier de pouvoir apporter son aide à quelqu'un.

- Oui, elle s'appelait Lucia Martin.

Soudain, sans s'y attendre, le visage de GrandJean s'assombrit, puis, dénoué de tout sentiment, il prononça :

- Je ne connais pas cette personne, désolé. Si vous pouviez partir maintenant, je suis très occupé.

Il attrapa le bol posé au dessus de la cheminée et le tendit à Amélia. Celui-ci contenait de la poudre de cheminette, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il les mettaient dehors.

- Mais…, tenta Amélia, c'est très important.

- Je vous dis que je ne la connais pas, veuillez vous en aller….

- Monsieur GrandJean, intervint Daniel, vous avez été à Beauxbâtons avec Lucia, et on sait que vous étiez loin d'être des petits anges, bien au contraire. Seulement on ignore ce qu'il s'est passé après, et c'est vraiment très important qu'on le sache.

- Et pourquoi vous ne le demandez pas à Lucia ?

Le cœur d'Amélia s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait annoncer à quelqu'un que sa mère était morte. En dehors du décès, c'était cela qu'elle détestait le plus : faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle.

- On ne peut pas, se lança-t-elle, elle est morte en septembre.

Le bol contenant la poudre de cheminette et que GrandJean avait gardé dans ses mains, vint se fracasser sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Amélia sursauta, mais GrandJean ne s'en occupa même pas. Les yeux vide de toute expression, il chercha sur le visage d'Amélia que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas vrai. Mais pourtant, il ne put que réaliser qu'elle ne mentait pas en voyant sa tristesse. Il s'écroula alors dans le fauteuil, sa tête dans ses mains.

- Lucia est morte…, murmura-t-il.

Un silence s'installa dans le salon, tandis que le jeûne garçon essaya de comprendre la situation, et surtout ce qui arrivait à son père.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui c'est Lucia ?

GrandJean releva la tête vers lui, mais ne lui répondit pas, affichant un simple sourire qu'on sentait forcer. Il reporta son attention sur Amélia et Daniel, demandant :

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Elle a eu un accident de voiture avec mon père. Ils sont morts tout les deux sur le coup.

- C'est affreux… Vraiment affreux…

Amélia ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Apparemment, il tenait encore beaucoup à sa mère, mais pourtant cela devait faire plus de vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

- Monsieur GrandJean, intervint Daniel, on a vraiment besoin de savoir…

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis se retourna vers son fils.

- Matthieu, laisse nous s'il te plaît.

- Mais papa…

- Pas de mais ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

Sans plus de discussion, le jeune garçon sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte pour bien montrer à son père qu'il était en colère.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, dit-il en leur montrant le canapé.

Daniel et Amélia firent donc, attendant les révélations de Ludovic GrandJean.

- Lucia et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde à Beauxbâtons. Dès qu'on s'est vu, on s'est apprécié. On est devenu inséparable… Et puis on a découvert peu à peu la magie noir… Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n'en suis pas fier, c'est une partie de ma vie que je tiens à oublier. Aucun de mes proches est au courant, même pas ma femme, et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi…

Après qu'Amélia et Daniel aient acquiescé, il poursuivit :

- On s'est donc intéressé de près à la magie noir… Pendant notre troisième année, on a subit les frasques de l'adolescence, on s'est véritablement rebellé, et notre moyen, c'était d'apprendre tout ce qui était possible en magie pour pouvoir déstabiliser le monde. D'ailleurs c'est devenu notre ambition, on n'acceptait pas le monde dans lequel on vivait, on voulait mettre le chaos dans tout ça. Et je dois dire qu'on s'est bien débrouillé… On a tout fait, tout ce qui est possible et impossible, on a touché à tous les sorts, on était vraiment très doué… D'ailleurs, malgré toutes nos conneries, aussi malfaisantes qu'elles puissent être, on n'a jamais été renvoyé : on réussissait nos examens haut la main donc il n'y avait pas de raison valable de nous renvoyer. Et puis pendant notre septième année, il est arrivé ce qu'aujourd'hui je qualifierais d'obligatoire… Je veux dire qu'on aurait dû s'en douter, mais on s'en fichait de tout alors forcément on n'a pas réfléchi…

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? questionna Daniel, prit dans la conversation.

GrandJean le regarda dans les yeux, puis sourit avec un petit air amusé.

- Non, non pas du tout… Entre Lucia et moi ça s'est toujours arrêté à l'amitié… Une amitié très forte, mais rien d'autre… On se connaissait de trop pour pouvoir aller plus loin, on était plutôt comme un frère et une sœur… Non, j'aurais préféré que ce soit ça, croyez moi…

Son visage s'assombrit, visiblement le souvenir qu'il allait dévoilé n'avait rien de joyeux.

- On a été contacté par un certain « Voldemort ». A l'époque, il n'était pas au sommet, il recherchait des gens pour l'aider à changer le monde, à le vider des impuretés, comme il disait. Lucia et moi, on ne savait pas quoi faire de notre vie, et on a décidé de rejoindre ses rangs…

- Ho ! s'écria Daniel en se reculant, la bouche entrouverte.

Amélia ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daniel réagissait ainsi, mais à en juger par son expression, se joindre à ce « Voldemort » devait être une chose affreuse. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire si un jour elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ignorait totalement qui était cet homme, et surtout pourquoi il portait un nom si étrange. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas intervenir pour laisser GrandJean finir.

- Oui, vous avez vu juste…

Il remonta sa manche droite laissant apparaître un tatouage en forme de serpent sur son bras.

- J'ai été un mangemort… Et Lucia aussi…

-----------------------------------------------------

Alors, vous vous en doutiez?


	47. Fuite

**Fin des révélations de Ludovic, en espérant toujours vous surprendre autant... Et puis peut être que les plus malins d'entre vous trouveront des indices sur l'autre question mystère: "pourquoi Amélia résiste elle à la magie?"**

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon, laissant Amélia mal à l'aise face à ces deux hommes qui ne bougeaient plus. Elle ignorait totalement la signification du mot « mangemort », et savoir que sa mère en était une, ne provoquait en elle aucune réaction. Voulant avoir des explications, elle rompit le silence :

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Daniel se tourna alors vers elle, l'air grave, et prononça :

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ça simplement… Voldemort est un personnage qui a bouleversé le monde des sorciers, il est aussi connu chez nous que votre Hitler, chez vous. C'était un sorcier aux pouvoirs pratiquement infinis, et il les a utilisés pour faire les pires atrocités imaginables. Pour l'aider, il a fait appelle à de nombreux partisans, qu'on appelle les « mangemorts ». Son but : éliminer de la planète tous ceux qu'il considérait comme être indigne d'être sorcier… Bref, c'est très compliqué… Tout ça pour dire que sur son passage régnait mort et destruction, il tuait par plaisir et torturait par amusement. Evidemment, de nombreux sorciers, aussi puissant les uns que les autres ont essayé de l'arrêter, mais c'est devenu impossible, il les tuait tous sans aucune difficulté. Et puis un jour, il s'en ai pris à Harry Potter, qui n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque, et le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Ca l'a anéanti, ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. La première guerre était donc finie. Quelques années plus tard, en 1996, il est revenu, il a réussi à reprendre forme humaine, ce qui a entraîné la seconde guerre. La mort était à nouveau partout, tout le monde avait peur, c'était affreux… Et puis, finalement, le 31 Octobre 1998, devenu aujourd'hui fête national pour les sorciers, Harry Potter a réussi à le vaincre… Il était mort, vraiment mort…

Daniel arrêta là son récit. Apprendre tout cela étonnait beaucoup Amélia. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que quelque chose de semblable puisse arriver sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Les sorciers cachaient vraiment bien leur monde, au point que les moldus ne remarquaient même pas qu'une guerre s'y déroulait.

- Mais alors…, en déduit finalement Amélia, vous êtes en train de nous dire que ma mère a aidé ce « Voldemort » ? Elle tuait des innocents ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, ma mère n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche !

- Je suis désolé, avoua GrandJean, mais elle a bien tué des innocents, et moi aussi…

Ce silence pesant s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Maintenant Amélia comprenait le mal aise éprouvé auparavant par les deux hommes. Sa mère était une meurtrière… Et d'ailleurs, l'homme en face d'eux aussi… Soudain elle se prit à penser qu'il était peut être dangereux. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que ce secret s'ébruite, alors il avait peut être l'intention de les tuer après cette entrevue. La peur commença à l'envahir.

- Vous êtes allé à Azkaban ? s'interrogea Daniel.

- Non, laissez moi vous raconter la suite… Lucia et moi, on a vécu ainsi pendant un an, tuant tous ceux que Voldemort voulait voir disparaître. Et puis notre conscience s'est mise à nous travailler, on ne voulait pas tuer ces innocents. En fait, pour nous obliger à le faire, il nous disait que ces personnes répandaient le mal autour d'elles, qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison de vivre, mais on s'est aperçu que ce n'était que des mensonges. On a alors voulu s'arrêter là, pris par les remords, on n'en pouvait plus. Mais Voldemort ne laisse pas partir ses mangemorts aussi facilement….

Il stoppa là, le temps qu'Amélia et Daniel enregistrent toutes ces informations. En fait, sa mère se sentait coupable de faire tout ça, et même si c'était grave, au moins elle ressentait des regrets. Elle n'était pas tout à fait affreuse finalement.

- On a dû ruser, être plus malin que Voldemort, et on s'est sauvé. On a tout quitté, et on est parti se cacher. 10 ans de poursuites ont suivi, Voldemort avait envoyé des mangemorts à notre recherche avec ordre de nous tuer. On a passé tout ce temps à bouger, à parcourir le monde, juste tout les deux. Et puis notre amitié a commencé à s'essouffler, on n'était plus d'accord sur de nombreux points. Ta mère a rencontré un certain Marc Walter, un moldu. Elle en est tombée amoureuse, et elle voulait vivre une vie normale, surtout qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Mais c'était impossible, les mangemorts nous recherchaient encore. Alors elle a eu une idée… Elle voulait créer une potion pour pouvoir anéantir ses pouvoirs, de telle sorte à être reconnu comme une moldue. Ainsi, les mangemorts ne la retrouveraient jamais. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, alors j'ai préféré la laisser, et poursuivre ma route. Je dois vous avouer aussi que même si cette vie ne me plaisait pas, je ne souhaitais pas abandonner mes pouvoirs, c'était bien trop difficile pour moi, je suis un sorcier, c'est en moi. Mais votre mère, par amour pour votre père en était capable… Une femme incroyable…

Il fit une pause, perdu dans son souvenir, puis revint à la réalité en continuant son récit :

- Depuis ce jour, on ne s'est plus jamais parlé… Peu de temps après, Voldemort est mort, enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait. Mais certains de ses fidèles ont continué leur mission, et ils ont essayé de me tuer. Finalement, ils ont tous été mis en prison, et j'ai pu me faire réhabiliter. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était devenu Lucia…

Ca y est, Amélia savait tout, elle connaissait enfin le passé de sa mère Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, sa mère était une mangemort, puis elle avait fui pendant dix ans, espérant avoir un jour une certaine tranquillité. L'idée d'une potion pour lui enlever ses pouvoirs lui était même venu à l'esprit, tout ça par amour pour son père. Elle se demanda alors si son père était au courant de tout cela, où si comme elle, il ignorait même que les sorciers pouvaient exister.

- Est-ce que mon père savait ? questionna-t-elle.

- Non… enfin quand je suis parti, il ne savait rien du tout de cette histoire, ni même de notre monde. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger.

Un bruit de porte se fit alors entendre, et une voix féminine retentit :

- Ludovic ! Tu as encore laissé le chien dehors !

- Ma femme ! s'exclama GrandJean. Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous voit là, elle poserait des questions, et elle ne doit rien savoir !

Il se leva, priant ses deux invités d'en faire autant, puis ramassa une partie de la poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait sur le sol.

- Je vous ai tout dit, pressa-t-il, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Une dernière chose encore, demanda Amélia qui venait d'avoir une idée, est-ce qu'il existe un lieu où il pourrait y avoir des documents sur elle ?

- Luci…, murmura GrandJean.

- Qui ? demanda Amélia.

- Pas qui, mais quoi… Luci, c'était notre code secret. Allez devant la porte des choix à Beauxbâtons, et prononcez ce nom.

- Merci, lui sourit Amélia en prenant la poudre de cheminette. On y va tout de suite.

Daniel serra la main de GrandJean et le remercia de tout cœur, puis il entra dans la cheminée pour disparaître. Amélia sourit à GrandJean qui n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elle s'en aille, vérifiant toutes les secondes que sa femme n'arrivait pas par la porte.

- Au revoir monsieur GrandJean, j'ai vraiment été ravie de vous rencontrer, ça m'a fait très plaisir…

- Oui, oui, moi aussi, allez, filez maintenant ! s'exclama GrandJean sans plus de sentiments.

Elle se retourna donc, et entra dans la cheminée, déçue de sa réaction. GrandJean se dirigea vers la porte du salon, puis se retourna en lançant :

- Amélia !

- Oui ?

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, aussi belle et déterminé. Quand vous aurez le temps, revenez me voir, mais cette fois-ci, passez par la porte !

La dernière chose qu'Amélia vit, se fut son grand sourire, puis elle tourbillonna dans la cheminée, emportée jusqu'à Beauxbâtons.


	48. Septième ciel

**Un chapitre plus calme niveau révélations, mais plus actif niveau émotions...**

Amélia et Daniel arrivèrent par la cheminée principale, se retrouvant sur le quai de la gare d'où arrivait le train pour aller à Beauxbâtons. Elle s'étonna de voir que la nuit venait de tomber, et regarda sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait 18h48. Son ventre commença à réclamer de la nourriture. Daniel, aussi surprit qu'elle de l'heure qu'il était, se tourna vers elle :

- Allons dîner, je commence à avoir faim, le sandwich qu'on a pris à midi au ministère est passé depuis longtemps ! On continuera demain, tu veux bien ?

Amélia, sans hésitation, acquiesça. De toute manière, avec le noir omniprésent, ils ne verraient pas grand chose. Ils récupérèrent alors les chevaux volants laissés à la lisière du bois, et retournèrent ainsi à Beauxbâtons, avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension pour Amélia de monter sur ces animaux. A vrai dire, elle en éprouva même du plaisir.

Une fois les bêtes à leur place, ils traversèrent le château et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Là, les élèves et leurs professeurs étaient installés, dînant tranquillement. A leur entrée, les têtes se tournèrent, mais rapidement, on les oublia, et les bruits des discutions reprirent. Daniel s'assit auprès d'un professeur, Amélia à ses côtés.

Une heure plus tard, tout deux sortirent de table, l'estomac rempli, et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, où Leroy leur avait autorisé de passer une seconde nuit. Sur leur passage, certains élèves leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Amélia se sentait bien dans cette école, un peu comme chez elle. Elle s'imagina elle aussi, en train de faire ses études ici. Cela devait être passionnant d'apprendre à maîtriser la magie, même si elle se doutait que cela ne devait pas être si simple…

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Daniel ne prononça pas un mot, et une certaine gène s'installa entre eux. En effet, depuis leur second baiser, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls juste tous les deux. Amélia ne sut comment aborder le sujet, après tout, Daniel l'avait repoussé à deux reprises… Peut être qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, peut être qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de plus…

Elle décida alors de ne rien dire, d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas : pas question d'avoir une troisième défaite. Le voyant mal à l'aise, elle s'assit sur l'un des lits et s'y allongea, comme si de rien n'était.

- Amélia ? commença-t-il enfin.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et d'un air innocent comme elle savait si bien le faire, lui lança :

- Oui ?

Il se figea sur place en la voyant ainsi, et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Laisse tomber, finit-il en se couchant à son tour, se retournant pour ne pas la voir.

Amélia se retourna à son tour, en colère par ce comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais surtout fâchée contre elle de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. On ne choisit pas qui on aime, et Amélia en faisait les frais. Si seulement Thomas n'était pas mort, pensa-t-elle, la question ne se poserait pas. A l'heure actuelle elle se trouverai sûrement quelque part, peut être chez lui, dans ses bras, en train de regarder un de ces films sans intérêt, mais pourtant heureuse d'être là…

Non, le bonheur ne devait pas être fait pour elle…

Se laissant aller dans ses pensées, elle regardait le mur où se dessinait des ombres projetées par la lune à travers le vitrail. Elle entendit une voix l'appeler, puis une silhouette de femme qu'elle connaissait bien se dessina devant elle. Tenant dans sa main une baguette, elle vit sa mère la pointer vers elle, s'exclamant :

- Je suis obligée ma chérie, pardonne moi… Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette, pour venir droit sur Amélia. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, à vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme si c'était inévitable. Le sort la toucha de plein fouet, et elle cria de tout son être.

Sursautant, elle se réveilla en sueur dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

- Amélia, ça va ?

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut Daniel qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Il se leva alors, et s'assit auprès d'elle. Puis, sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne sut comment réagir face à cet élan, mais lorsqu'elle le sentit contre elle, elle ne se posa plus de question, et l'enlaça. Un frisson la parcourut, toujours le même qu'auparavant. Enfin, il s'allongea à ses côtés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre vu l'étroitesse du lit.

Elle se sentait bien, rassurée par cette proximité, oubliant totalement l'effroi de son cauchemar. Enfin, il la regarda dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, puis il se rapprocha, ou du moins, il parcourut les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser tendre, Amélia, ne sachant plus où elle était, se laissa totalement aller.

Un rayon de soleil vint la réveiller. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et bougea un peu. C'est alors qu'un grand bruit retenti. Elle se retourna et aperçut Daniel qui venait de tomber du lit. Immédiatement, un fou rire la parcourut. Sur le sol, il faisait une mine consterné.

- C'est pas marrant ! Ils sont toujours comme ça les réveils avec toi ?

- Non, parfois c'est pire, prononça-t-elle entre les rires.

- Très amusant…

- Excuse-moi, finit-elle par dire.

Il se mit alors debout, un drap autour de la taille. S'approchant de lui, elle l'embrassa, ce qui eut pour effet de lui enlever cet mine grave.

- Bonjour quand même…, murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour…

Après plusieurs baisers, il lança finalement :

- On devrait s'habiller, pas que quelqu'un entre, il pourrait s'imaginer des choses.

- Ho ! Des choses ? s'amusa Amélia. Parce qu'on n'a pas fait « des choses » peut être ?

- Si mais c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Riant, elle rejoignit la salle de bain, ramassant au passage ses vêtements sur le sol. Finalement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils furent fin prêts, et sortirent en riant de l'infirmerie.

En prenant son petit déjeuner, Amélia fixait Daniel qui discutait avec l'un de ses anciens professeurs. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau, et eut l'impression que son regard sur lui avait changé. Peut être parce qu'elle l'avait vu dans le plus simple appareil… Mais il n'y avait pas que cela… Elle tenait vraiment à lui, comme si être avec lui était une évidence, comme si elle l'avait toujours su sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer.

Oui, elle l'aimait… Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait y croire, et plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Thomas…

Thomas… Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'il était mort et déjà elle couchait avec un autre. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle ne valait rien. La honte l'envahit, puis se fut du regret : jamais elle n'aurait du faire ça…

C'est alors que Daniel tourna la tête vers elle, lui souriant, puis prononça :

- Ca va aller ma chérie ?

Ces quelques mots la rassurèrent. Non, Thomas ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, il devait être heureux pour elle. Après tout, il voulait uniquement son bonheur, et aujourd'hui, c'est dans les bras de Daniel qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle sincèrement.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle quitta la table, se dirigeant avec Daniel vers les écuries pour se rendre devant la Porte des Choix, comme l'avait indiqué GrandJean.


	49. La pièce aux milles connaissances

**A la fin de ce chapitre vous allez me détester! mdr Mais c'est sûrement le dernier chapitre où je pourrais mettre un tel suspens, alors j'en profite!**

Daniel et Amélia arrivèrent enfin devant la Porte des Choix. C'était une sorte de grotte, mais avec un fond, puisqu'Amélia distinguait clairement le bout. Au dessus, une inscription, gravée dans la roche, disait :

_Toi qui pénètre dans ce lieu,_

_A mon choix te soumettre tu devras,_

_Dans ton âme verront mes yeux,_

_A un seul Elément tu appartiendras_

Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le lieu. Cette porte était vraiment belle, mais pourtant sans décoration, un peu comme si la nature elle même l'avait creusée et placée là. Daniel la sortit de sa contemplation en lançant :

- Il nous a dit quoi de nouveau GrandJean ?

- De se mettre devant la porte des choix, se rappela-t-elle, et de dire le mot de passe : Luci !

Un bruit sourd retentit alors, puis sur le côté de la grotte, une roche bascula. Amélia et Daniel s'en rapprochèrent. Ils virent alors une petite ouverture dans laquelle ils pouvaient se faufiler sans problème.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? interrogea Amélia en voyant Daniel passer la tête à l'intérieur.

Il la regarda alors de ses grands yeux marrons, l'air déterminé.

- On ne va pas reculer maintenant ! Pense à tout ce qu'on a appris jusqu'ici…

- Justement, coupa Amélia, imagine ce qu'on risque encore de découvrir… Ca me fait peur…

Il la prit dans ses bras, sentant son angoisse. Amélia ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle en avait tant appris jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'elle croyait vrai ne l'était pas, et que découvrirait-elle en entrant là dedans ? Encore des éléments sur sa vie, des éléments qui la chambouleraient… En avait-elle encore la force ?

Pourquoi ne pas en rester là ? Sa mère était une mangemort, mais avait finalement changé de camp par amour pour son père. Cela suffisait, pas la peine d'en savoir d'avantage…

- Ecoute, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu vis, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que si on n'entre pas là dedans, ça va constamment te tourmenter. Alors autant y aller maintenant, on en sera débarrassé !

Il l'embrassa, comme pour lui apporter douceur et réconfort, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'Amélia réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tord. Quoi qu'elle puisse encore découvrir, ce ne sera pas pire que toutes les questions et les doutes qu'elle pourrait se poser si elle n'y allait pas.

Daniel la lâcha, lisant dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait rassurée, puis passa par la petite ouverture. Amélia jeta un œil autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu, et s'engouffra à son tour dans cet espèce de long tunnel. Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans un espace plus vaste, mais où le noir régnait en maître. Daniel fit de la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette et remarqua immédiatement toutes les chandelles accrochées sur les murs. Il s'empressa de les allumer, ce qui eut pour effet de révéler à leurs yeux la pièce devant eux.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une grande bibliothèque circulaire, avec sur les parois des étagères contenant un nombre incalculable de livres. Au centre de la pièce, un canapé rougeâtre datant de plusieurs siècles, sans aucun doute, faisait office de meuble. Le tout était très vieux, et comme le fit immédiatement remarquer Daniel : très poussiéreux. A vrai dire, les araignées et leurs toiles avaient pris possession des lieux. Daniel dut recourir à quelques sorts pour tout enlever.

Enfin, ils se mirent à la découverte du lieu, où régnait un calme absolu, si reposant qu'on s'en voulait de le rompre en parlant.

- A ton avis, depuis quand c'est ici ? questionna Amélia en longeant les étagères.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, avoua Daniel de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais ce livre date de 1620, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être une copie !

Les noms des manuscrits n'évoquaient absolument rien à Amélia, mais elle était certaine que « Voyage au cœur des potions du monde entier » ou « La véritable histoire des géants » ne devaient pas être des livres pour moldu. A vrai dire, tout dans cette pièce évoquait uniquement des sorciers.

- Ca doit dater de l'époque où Beauxbâtons a été construit…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Amélia.

- Je ne sais pas… Une impression… Un peu comme si je sentais l'âme des bâtisseurs de l'école dans cette pièce…

Amélia le regarda, surprise, puis voyant qu'il était sérieux, balaya la pièce des yeux. C'est vrai que l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait ressemblait beaucoup à celle présente dans Beauxbâtons. Le calme, mais surtout l'impression d'une puissante magie s'en dégageait.

- Regarde ! s'exclama soudain Daniel faisant sursauter Amélia.

Elle se retourna dans sa direction, et le vit prendre ce qui ressemblait à une grosse chemise en carton, sauf qu'elle semblait vraiment très vieille, prête à s'écrouler en morceau. Daniel s'assit sur le canapé, ce qui remua un nuage de poussière, puis Amélia le rejoint. Elle se pencha sur les parchemins, les observant, intriguée. Ils étaient tous écrit à la main, possédant différents types d'inscription et d'écriture. Les uns parlaient de fabrication de potion, les autres ressemblaient à des journaux intimes, où des personnes évoquées des passages de leur vie.

Soudain, Daniel s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux. Il le passa à Amélia qui commença à le lire.

_Jeudi 29 Juin 1970_

_Ca y est, Ludo et moi on est enfin libre. Fini cette école, fini ces règles idiotes, maintenant on va pouvoir faire tous ce qu'on veut ! On va commencer par rencontrer ce Voldemort qui nous a proposé de le rejoindre. Il a de grands projets pour les sorciers, et j'avoue que je l'admire beaucoup… Tant de courage ! Il en faut pour vouloir s'élever contre les ministères et leurs règles stupides. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, il doit être grand et robuste, comme tout chef de file. Vivement qu'on commence, j'ai hâte !_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai gravé une inscription dans l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, pour que personne ne nous oublie. J'ai inventé le sort moi même et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière, c'est le troisième que je fais et qui fonctionne correctement. Jamais ils n'arriveront à l'enlever, c'est mon plus grand plaisir !_

_Lucia Martin_

Amélia regarda Daniel. A ce moment là, sa mère ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en rejoignant Voldemort, elle s'en réjouissait et pourtant ce ne serait pas si fantastique…

- Il y en a un autre, s'exclama Daniel en lui tendant un parchemin.

Amélia s'empressa immédiatement de le lire.

_Samedi 9 Juillet 1971_

_Ca me fait bizarre de revenir ici, un an après, mais Ludo et moi on a été obligé de fuir. V… est un être horrible, je ne peux même plus prononcer son nom, ni même l'écrire. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il avait de bonnes ambitions ? La tuerie, voilà la seule chose qui l'intéresse… J'ai été obligé de tuer des innocents, des familles, même des enfants sous ses ordres… Quelle horreur… Comment ai-je pu ? _

_Avec Ludo on s'est enfui hier soir, et on a trouvé refuge ici, mais je crains qu'on ne soit obligé d'en partir rapidement. V… a envoyé des mangemorts à notre recherche, et grâce à nos pouvoirs il vont nous retrouver rapidement, j'en suis certaine. Comment allons nous nous débarrasser d'eux ? Ils ne nous lâcheront jamais, sauf si V… tombe, mais il a atteint une telle puissance… Je l'ai vu faire des choses incroyables… C'est une vraie menace pour le monde des sorciers, on n'avait jamais vu cela depuis des siècles._

_Lucia Martin_

- C'est tout ? s'interrogea Amélia qui retournait le parchemin à la recherche de la suite.

- Oui, apparemment… Mais peut être qu'il y en a d'autre…

Il continua d'examiner les autres parchemins. Certains devaient dater de plusieurs siècles vu leur état, d'autant plus qu'il était très difficile de les lire. Amélia parcourut du regard ce qu'il y était écrit. Des révélations sur Beauxbâtons en passant par des formules inventées, sans parler de récits de la vie de nombreuses personnes, mais rien ne faisant référence un temps soit peu à sa mère.

Puis soudain Daniel s'arrêta sur l'un des parchemins, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amélia inquiète.

- J'ai trouvé…

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en lui prenant le bout de parchemin.

Elle le lut rapidement, le survola, puis le retourna, lisant la suite. Quand elle eut fini, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle fixa Daniel, tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Alors c'est pour ça…, prononça-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je résiste à la magie…


	50. Dernier message

**Voilà les dernières révélations que vous attendiez depuis le début de cette fic! Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier! Et oui, déjà! Le dernier sera trois fois plus long qu'un normal, mais en l'attendant, excellente lecture!**

Amélia resta bouche ouverte face à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle savait enfin pourquoi elle résistait à la magie… C'était vraiment incroyable…

Ne pouvant s'y résoudre, elle relut une énième fois le bout de parchemin.

_Dimanche 12 Mai 1981,_

_Dans quelques heures tout sera fini… enfin je l'espère… J'ai voulu revenir une dernière fois ici, parce que si tout se passe comme prévu, il me sera impossible de retrouver ce lieu. Et puis je dois avouer que j'ai besoin de laisser une trace quelque part de ce que je vais faire, au cas où ça tourne mal, ou simplement pour qu'un jour quelqu'un découvre cet écrit… une preuve de mon existence… une preuve que je faisais bien parti de ce monde…_

_Je vais le faire… oui, mais c'est si difficile…_

_Je comprends que Ludo n'ait pas voulu, qu'il ait préféré s'enfuir à nouveau. Je dois être folle pour accepter cela… accepter de devenir une moldue à part entière, anéantir toute la magie qui existe en moi… j'ai une drôle d'impression, comme si je m'apprêtais à perdre mon âme…_

_Mais je dois le faire ! _

_C'est la seule et unique solution pour vivre une vie normale, une vie dont je rêve depuis tant de temps… Et aujourd'hui, elle est enfin possible grâce à Marc. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne peux pas mettre sa vie en danger en lui avouant que je suis une sorcière. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrai à jamais… Non, c'est certain, c'est la seule solution, je dois renoncer à la magie… et pour toujours…_

_Et puis maintenant, je ne suis plus seule… il y a ce bébé… mon bébé qui grandit en moi. Il ne mérite pas une vie de fugitif… Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas lui imposer cela… Risquer sa vie à chaque instant, se cacher constamment, ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant…_

_Oui, je vais la prendre et tout sera fini._

_Maluchi ne pourra plus me retrouver, ce mangemort devra céder et se rendre à l'évidence qu'il m'a perdu… Il est le seul à avoir tenu aussi longtemps, depuis 11 ans que Ludo et moi on lui échappe, il a failli nous tuer à plusieurs reprises, et heureusement, on a toujours réussi à s'échapper ! Mais je sens qu'il n'abandonnera jamais… Au moins, grâce à cette potion, il ne pourra plus sentir la magie en moi… J'aurais la meilleure cachette possible : une âme de moldue._

_J'ai peur… J'ai inventé cette potion moi-même, en me servant des livres de cette bibliothèque, mais je ne sais pas si elle fonctionnera ou pire, s'il y aura des effets secondaires. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète le plus, c'est pour mon bébé… _

_D'après mes recherches, il est possible qu'elle anéantisse aussi ses pouvoirs, pour le rendre moldu, mais je me dis qu'avec la guerre actuelle, je préfère qu'il grandisse dans l'innocence du monde des moldus… loin de tout ça… loin de la mort et de la destruction… loin de Voldemort…_

_Mais il y a d'autres risques. J'ai lu dans un ancien grimoire qu'anéantir définitivement les pouvoirs d'un sorcier revenait non seulement à le faire sortir du monde de la magie, mais également à l'empêcher d'avoir le moindre contact avec la magie… autrement dit, cette personne ne pourra jamais ressentir les effets de la magie, elle deviendra insensible à tout ce qui fait la sorcellerie…_

_C'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas, ni pour moi, ni pour mon bébé. Parce que la magie est présente partout, dans les cœurs de chacun, et même si les moldus sont les plus insensibles à la magie, ils ont tous en eux la faculté d'ouvrir leur cœur pour laisser la magie y entrer… Je ne veux pas devenir insensible à la magie, je ne veux pas que mon bébé le soit…_

_Et pourtant, c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre… Il le faut…_

_Au cas où, je joins à cette lettre la préparation de la potion, et peut être que s'il m'arrive malheur, quelqu'un arrivera à créer une contre-potion pour me sauver, ou au moins sauver mon bébé…_

_Maintenant je vais sortir d'ici, puis je prendrais la potion chez moi. J'espère que tout se passera bien… J'espère en sortir indemne… J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à mon bébé…_

_Lucia Martin_

Une larme coula sur le visage d'Amélia. Sa mère était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle, capable de se sacrifier par amour pour son mari et son enfant, capable d'abandonner une partie de son âme pour eux… Un geste pareil était sans aucun doute la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus abondamment sur le visage d'Amélia qui ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, cela lui faisait un réel bien. Sa mère avait été une femme si parfaite, alors qu'elle la croyait comme toutes les autres, Amélia se trompait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer cela, jamais…

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était sans doute le fait que sa mère n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pendant tant d'année tout était resté enfui au fond de son cœur : son sacrifice mais surtout qui elle était réellement. Même à son père elle ne le raconta pas, et elle emporta son secret dans la tombe, une mort qui était survenu bien trop rapidement… Amélia aurait voulu l'avoir devant elle, pouvoir lui dire encore quelques mots, pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et enfin lui dire qu'elle savait tout.

Mais c'était impossible, plus jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion d'en discuter avec elle, de partager ce secret… non plus jamais elle ne la reverrait…

Daniel la prit dans ses bras, et elle s'y engouffra, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardées en elle beaucoup trop longtemps.

Ainsi passa plusieurs minutes, sans qu'aucune parole ne vienne rompre cette situation. Daniel comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, et préféra la laisser pleurer. D'ailleurs Amélia remarqua en se reculant, que lui aussi versait quelques larmes. Plus discrètes, certes, mais il était également touché par toute cette histoire. Comment ne pas l'être ?

Amélia finit par se redresser, s'essuyant le visage, puis regarda attentivement la préparation de la potion.

- Alors c'est ça… C'est cette potion qui est responsable de ma résistance à la magie…

- Oui, un effet secondaire, approuva Daniel. Ta mère devait être une excellente sorcière pour créer une telle potion, c'est vraiment incroyable !

Amélia et Daniel se regardèrent. Une excellente sorcière… Voilà ce qu'était sa mère. Elle comprenait à présent les paroles de GrandJean : « c'était une femme incroyable ». En effet, Amélia pouvait en être fière, et elle l'était. Etre la fille d'une telle sorcière, d'une telle femme, la rendait véritablement heureuse. Elle avait son sang qui coulait dans ses veines…

- Son sang…, murmura Amélia.

- Quoi ? s'interrogea Daniel.

- Tu crois que je suis une sorcière ? J'ai le même sang que ma mère, donc…

- En tout cas, ta mère semblait le croire : « …il est possible qu'elle anéantisse aussi ses pouvoirs… ». Et puis la plus part du temps, lorsque l'un des parents est sorcier, les enfants le sont aussi.

Sorcière… Elle était sorcière… Son rêve se réalisait. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde de la magie, elle avait toujours voulu au fond d'elle même en faire parti. C'était un univers qui l'attirait, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. L'idée d'avoir des pouvoirs ne l'intéressait pas réellement, non, elle éprouvait un véritable coup de foudre pour leur monde, comme si c'était chez elle, comme si elle avait toujours été sorcière...

- Daniel, prononça doucement Amélia.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois… Enfin tu penses qu'il serait possible de créer une contre-potion pour que je retrouve mes pouvoirs ?

Daniel sembla hésiter. Peut être ne souhaitait-il pas qu'elle devienne une véritable sorcière, et cette question parut le tourmenter.

- Tu veux vraiment devenir une sorcière ?

- Oui, c'est mon plus grand rêve ! s'exclama Amélia.

- Alors je crois que c'est possible… Il faudrait donner ce parchemin à des spécialistes des potions… Mais je pense que si ta mère a réussi à la fabriquer, et qu'elle a fonctionné, alors oui, il doit être possible de faire une contre-potion…

Une larme s'écoula sur la joue d'Amélia, et vint se déposer délicatement sur la lettre.

- Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi, murmura Amélia en fixant le parchemin, mais ce n'est pas cela la plus belle chose qu'elle est faite pour moi…

- Ah non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda Daniel incrédule.

Amélia releva la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est d'être une sorcière…


	51. La plus heureuse au monde

**Dernier chapitre... Pensez à aller lire la note qui suit quand vous aurez fini... Merci!**

Après cette découverte, Amélia et Daniel ne trouvèrent rien de plus dans la pièce aux milles connaissances, comme ils l'avaient baptisée. D'ailleurs, ils ne parlèrent de ce lieu à personne, préférant garder cela pour eux, une sorte d'héritage que Lucia avait involontairement laissé à Amélia.

Dans la journée qui suivit, ils se rendirent au ministère de la magie, et montrèrent au Président le parchemin. Il fut au début très émerveillé, et surtout surpris par tout ce qu'Amélia lui avoua. Il décida finalement de garder cela secret, préférant éviter que le monde entier soit au courant qu'une sorcière avait réussi à devenir une moldue à part entière. Mais surtout, Daniel le soupçonnait d'avoir peur. Si une telle information circulait, des personnes malfaisantes pourraient trouver la composition de la potion, et la créer. Ils deviendraient alors une terrible menace si jamais la potion avait sur eux le même effet que sur Amélia. Un risque que le Président n'était visiblement pas prêt à prendre.

Amélia lui expliqua ensuite son envie de réactiver ses pouvoirs. Il lui promit, sans discuter, de mettre ses meilleurs spécialistes de potion sur l'affaire, et de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle récupère la magie qui était en elle. Le Président lui affirma même que si elle retrouvait un jour toutes ses facultés de sorcière, alors il ferait un geste en sa faveur, et lui permettrait d'étudier la magie dans une école, comme tout autre élève. Cette perspective laissa Amélia songeuse, se disant que si cela se produisait, alors elle deviendrait la personne la plus heureuse au monde…

Le lundi suivant, Daniel reprit ses cours à Fauxfeu. Ils durent se séparer, mais Daniel lui promit de revenir très vite, et qu'en l'attendant, elle pouvait s'occuper du restaurant de Thomas.

Amélia retourna donc chez elle, après toutes ses aventures. En y rentrant, elle y découvrit la porte encore en morceau, les signes de la bataille qui avait eu lieu. Elle repensa alors à Thomas, mais surtout à son assassin. Il courait encore dans la nature, quelque part, et elle ignorait toujours son identité…

- Mais…, murmura-t-elle pour elle même en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

Elle déplia alors le parchemin, laissé par sa mère, et qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle. Il y avait un passage… un passage dont elle n'avait pas encore fait attention jusque là, sans doute trop occupée par la possibilité qu'elle soit une sorcière. Mais en revoyant les débris de la porte, et surtout le souvenir du meurtrier, les quelques phrases de la lettre lui sautèrent aux yeux.

« Maluchi ne pourra plus me retrouver, ce mangemort devra céder et se rendre à l'évidence qu'il m'a perdu… Il est le seul à avoir tenu aussi longtemps, depuis 11 ans que Ludo et moi on lui échappe, il a failli nous tuer à plusieurs reprises, et heureusement, on a toujours réussi à s'échapper ! Mais je sens qu'il n'abandonnera jamais… »

Maluchi… un mangemort… Il avait poursuit assidûment sa mère et GrandJean… Et s'il n'avait jamais arrêté ? Si, comme elle le disait, il n'avait pas abandonné ?

C'est alors que l'évidence lui apparut aussi clairement que possible.

Tout concordait…

Lorsqu'il était venu dans cet appartement, c'est elle qu'il cherchait. Il lui avait demandé si elle était bien la fille de Lucia Martin, et sur le moment cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise… Mais peut être qu'il avait découvert que Lucia avait une fille, et en la tuant, il accomplirait sa mission… Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête ?

Oui, tout coïncidait, ce ne pouvait qu'être lui le tueur, l'assassin de Thomas : Maluchi !

Amélia se rendit immédiatement au ministère en passant par la cheminée des Granduc. Elle expliqua ses soupçons à l'un des aurors puisque le Président était occupé, et celui-ci lui promit de faire des recherches sur cet individu.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à se remettre de ces événements, et à organiser sa nouvelle vie, l'auror la contacta, lui annonçant que Maluchi n'avait jamais été arrêté. En effet, personne n'avait pu prouver qu'il était véritablement un mangemort, et il vivait quelque part en Bretagne, comme n'importe quel autre sorcier.

Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à la lettre que détenait Amélia, ils pouvaient l'arrêter et l'envoyer à Azkaban, la plus grande prison de sorcier du monde. Cette idée la réjouit, mais avant que cela ne soit possible, l'auror lui demanda de se rendre au ministère pour identifier l'individu dès qu'ils l'auraient arrêté.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, elle retourna au ministère, maintenant habituée des lieux, et se dirigea vers la pièce sous haute surveillance où se trouvait l'assassin de Thomas.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Walter, lui lança l'auror en l'accueillant devant la porte.

A ses côtés se tenaient deux autres personnes, une femme et un homme, l'air sérieux, visiblement aussi des aurors.

- Bonjour monsieur Legrand, répondit Amélia en souriant.

Depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient enfin arrêté l'assassin de Thomas, elle ne pouvait plus enlever le sourire radieux qui avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres.

- André Maluchi est dans cette pièce derrière moi. Nous l'avons interrogé depuis ce matin, mais quoi que nous fassions, il prétend être un honnête sorcier. Ce que nous attendons de vous, c'est d'y entrer. N'ayez pas peur, il n'a pas de baguette, et il est impossible de faire de la magie dans la pièce. Vous ne risquez rien, puisque nous sommes là tout les trois et en cas de problème, il vous suffira de crier.

- Je n'ai pas peur, coupa Amélia.

Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps que la perspective de se retrouver face à lui l'excitait plus que l'effrayait.

- Très bien ! s'exclama l'auror. Nous pensons que dès qu'il vous verra, il aura une réaction, ce qui le trahira sans aucun doute. Alors parlez lui, essayez de le faire avouer, et surtout regardez le bien. Nous devons être certain qu'il s'agit bien du même homme qui a tué monsieur Granduc.

Amélia n'écoutait plus ce que l'auror lui disait. Elle regardait attentivement le porte, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle allait faire, et réprimant au maximum la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cette homme. Finalement, l'auror lui ouvrit la porte, et elle y entra.

La pièce était plutôt petite et modeste, ne contenant qu'une chaise dans un coin, sur laquelle était assis un homme, de dos. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Amélia se rapprocha doucement au centre de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de l'individu, qui visiblement contemplait le mur, sans un bruit. A vrai dire, elle se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train de dormir.

Quand tout à coup, il se retourna violemment, la faisant sursauter. Il balança sa chaise contre le mur près d'elle, la frôlant presque, et elle se cassa dans un fracas amplifié par le huit clos de l'endroit.

Debout, face à elle, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Un petit nez, des yeux pétillants le mal et des cheveux gris cendres, jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier ce visage. Oui, sans aucun doute, c'était l'assassin de Thomas.

Il la regardait avec intérêt, ne prononçant aucun mot, simplement la fixant avec dans les yeux une malice incroyable.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale rencontre.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle calmement bien qu'elle sentit une haine intense la traverser.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Vous savez très bien qui je suis Maluchi. Je sais tout, je sais qui vous êtes ! Et vous savez grâce à qui ? A ma mère ! Elle a été plus maligne que vous…

Le mangemort ne faiblit pas, très sûr de lui. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce qu'Amélia pouvait lui dire.

- Mais mademoiselle, je ne sais pas qui était votre mère…

- Etait ? Comment savez-vous qu'elle est morte ? interrogea Amélia, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Il venait de se trahir tout seul, et cela avait été beaucoup plus simple qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle le vit alors changer subitement de comportement, perdant son air sûr de lui, pour laisser transparaître le monstre qu'il cachait profondément

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! hurla-t-il. Elle a trahi le seigneur des ténèbres !

Courbé comme un vieillard, les mains se frottant l'une contre l'autre, il se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, marchant dans la pièce de long en large, comme un lion enragé.

- J'ai vraiment eu du mal à la retrouver ! Mais j'ai réussi… j'ai accompli ma mission !

- Vous… quoi ? s'exclama Amélia qui n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre ce qu'il lui avouait.

- Elle était avec sa saleté de moldu dans une voiture en pleine nuit, il m'a suffit d'un simple sort pour les tuer. Tout le monde a cru à l'accident, c'était parfait !

Amélia ne put y croire, et elle se recula, de peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Ses parents n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voiture, c'était ce mangemort qui l'avait provoqué… Non seulement il avait tué Thomas, mais également ses parents… C'était un être ignoble, un être affreux qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

- Mais j'ai découvert ton existence ! cria l'homme en la montrant du doigt, un air de cinglé sur le visage. Le journal a parlé de toi… tu avais découvert notre monde ! Tu portais son nom… tu étais la fille de la traîtresse ! Le seigneur m'avait confié cette mission… Je devais te tuer aussi, tu étais sa descendance ! Mais quand je suis venu chez toi, cet imbécile m'a empêché de te tuer ! Alors je t'ai suivi, mais tu étais toujours avec quelqu'un… Sauf dans cette gare moldu… Mais tu as résisté au sort interdit… Comment as-tu fait ?

A ce moment là, il bondit jusqu'à elle, la faisant se reculer contre le mur. Il ne la toucha pas, la regardant dans tout les sens. Sans faiblir, Amélia continuait de le fixer droit dans les yeux, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Aucun sort ne peut m'atteindre, je suis invincible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Comment c'est possible ? Même le seigneur des ténèbres est mort… Ce n'est pas possible… Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Il retourna dans son coin, et se frappa la tête contre le mur en répétant ces paroles. Il était vraiment fou, un vrai cinglé, bon à enfermer. Amélia en savait assez, elle ne voulait plus le voir.

- Je voudrais sortir ! cria-t-elle en direction de la porte.

Maluchi ne se retourna pas un instant, toujours dans le coin de la pièce, bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. La porte s'ouvrit et elle en sortit.

- Merci mademoiselle Walter, lui dit l'auror en lui serrant la main. Maintenant nous avons ce qu'il faut pour l'envoyer à Azkaban toute sa vie.

Amélia acquiesça, puis s'en alla. Ca y est, elle en avait fini. Elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser, tout s'étant passé si vite. Mais pourtant c'était bien réel. L'assassin de Thomas et de ses parents passerait le reste de ses jours en prison, endurant sûrement des souffrances aussi terrible qu'elle avait pu en vivre. Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller de l'avant, oublier ce mangemort et reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Ce qu'elle fit sans trop de difficulté pendant les mois qui suivirent. Ainsi elle s'occupa du restaurant de Thomas, et bien qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, elle réussit à trouver le personnel nécessaire pour que l'établissement ouvre à nouveau. Christine et Jean-Paul lui apportèrent l'aide dont elle avait besoin, tandis que pour les remercier, elle leur offrait le repas. Audrey, en plein préparatifs pour son mariage, venait toutefois de temps à autre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et les deux jeunes femmes en profitaient pour faire leur shopping ensemble, à la manière des moldus.

Daniel manquait beaucoup à Amélia, et bien qu'il lui envoyait presque tous les jours un hibou, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où il reviendrait. Finalement, cela arriva plus vite que prévu, début juin, lorsque pour lui faire une surprise, il revint deux jours plus tôt que prévu. Ils passèrent le week-end suivant tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant plus une minute. Amélia aimait Daniel plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser aimer un jour, et elle en profitait au maximum.

Le restaurant se trouva une très bonne clientèle, et il devint connu comme étant l'endroit où on faisait les meilleurs tartes flambées de la région. Cela réjouit d'autant plus Amélia que c'était ce que Thomas préparait de mieux. D'une certaine façon, elle poursuivait ce qu'il avait entrepris, et elle ne pouvait lui rendre un meilleur hommage que celui là.

A la fin du mois de Juin, Amélia, qui était dans la cuisine du restaurant en train de parler de certains détails avec le cuisinier, reçut une visite.

- Amélia, l'interrompit l'un des serveurs en arrivant dans la cuisine. Excuse moi de te déranger, mais il y a un homme à l'entrée qui aimerait te voir.

- Fais le attendre, j'arrive très…

- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir attendre ? coupa alors un homme qui entra dans la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui.

Amélia le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de l'auror qui avait mis Maluchi à Azkaban. En le voyant, elle resta figer. S'il se trouvait là, en personne, quelque chose de grave devait s'être passé avec Maluchi… S'était-il enfui ? Ce ne pouvait être que cela… Et Maluchi devait lui en vouloir… Peut être était-il déjà en chemin pour venir la tuer. Amélia le voyait déjà devant elle, baguette à la main, lui lançant un sort… Evidemment, celui-ci ne lui ferait rien, mais il pouvait aussi venir avec une arme à feu, qui sait ? En aurait-elle un jour fini avec lui ?

- Amélia ? intervint le cuisinier inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

Son teint avait pâli, et elle dut se tenir pour ne pas tomber.

- Oui, je… heu… laissez nous s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-elle au serveur et au cuisinier.

- Tu es sûre que.., commença le serveur.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien !

Sans discuter d'avantage, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux. Amélia s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait là, et regarda l'auror qui s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Il s'est enfui, c'est ça ? questionna-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Maluchi est toujours à Azkaban, je vous rassure.

Amélia releva la tête, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Si Maluchi se trouvait encore à Azkaban, pourquoi était-il là ?

- Je viens vous annoncer une nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouir au plus haut point… Nos spécialistes des potions ont réussi à fabriquer une contre-potion à celle que votre mère avait réalisé. Et vous pouvez dès maintenant la prendre.

Face à cette nouvelle, Amélia voulut s'asseoir, mais elle réalisa alors qu'elle l'était déjà. Ils avaient fabriqué une contre-potion, dès à présent elle pourrait redevenir une sorcière, avec tout ce que ça impliquait… Entrer dans ce monde qui la séduisait tant…

- Vous êtes sérieux ? interrogea-t-elle, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Oui, évidemment, avoua l'homme en esquissant un sourire, à vrai dire le premier qu'Amélia avait pu voir sur lui.

Tandis qu'elle essayait d'assimiler la nouvelle, Daniel entra. Il remarqua immédiatement l'auror, puis son regard se posa sur Amélia. La voyant ainsi, la tête entre ses mains, il s'imagina le pire puisqu'il prononça :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il s'est échappé ?

Il rejoignit Amélia et s'accroupit face à elle. Mais elle n'arriva pas à lui répondre, encore bouleversée.

- Parle moi, dis moi, insista-t-il.

- La contre-potion est prête, lança seulement l'auror.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Daniel, qui comme elle auparavant ne semblait pas y croire.

- Oui.

Il ne prononça plus un mot, fixant celle qu'il aimait. Visiblement lui aussi avait du mal à y croire.

- Mais…, bafouilla-t-il. Mais… C'est génial… Enfin tu attends ça depuis tellement longtemps…

- Oui, répondit-elle en regardant dans ses yeux marrons. Oui… Tu as raison… C'est incroyable !

Un magnifique sourire de bonheur apparut sur ses lèvres, et ils se réjouirent immédiatement en se prenant dans leurs bras. Daniel la fit virevolter au dessus du sol, tandis qu'elle riait. L'auror semblait heureux pour eux, tandis qu'il annonça :

- Si vous voulez me suivre…

- Tout de suite ? demanda Amélia que Daniel venait de reposer au sol.

- Elle est prête, alors autant ne pas attendre plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Amélia réalisa alors que ça y est, d'ici quelques minutes elle deviendrait une véritable sorcière. Cela l'angoissa, puisque par la même occasion, elle ne serait plus jamais une jeune moldue de 24 ans comme les autres. Mais sa peur la quitta rapidement, lorsqu'elle vit tant de bonheur sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent tout les trois au ministère de la magie. L'auror les conduisit dans une partie du ministère qu'Amélia ne connaissait pas encore, et ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce. Là se trouvait le Président de la magie, Charles Rabier, qu'elle saluât, ainsi qu'une vieille femme brune tenant dans ses mains une petite fiole. Amélia s'en approcha, serrant toujours la main de Daniel. Elle sourit à la femme, observant avec grande attention le liquide rougeâtre dans la fiole.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, commença la femme. Après des mois de recherche, nous avons réussi à créer la contre-potion de celle de votre mère. Je dois vous avouer que pour mon équipe et moi, cela s'est avéré être un véritable défi, et il est certain pour nous, que votre mère faisait parti de l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes au monde.

Amélia sourit. Entendre ce compliment de la bouche d'une inconnue lui allait droit au cœur, et même si elle savait cela depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle ne se lassait jamais d'entendre des éloges sur sa mère.

- Je dois vous avertir avant que vous la buviez, qu'il ne s'agit pas de la potion inverse, mais de la contre-potion. Autrement dit, elle annulera les effets de la première. Comme celle-ci a été ingéré il y a bien longtemps, nous avons amplifié son effet. Cela implique donc que vous ne résisterez plus à la magie, et vous récupérerez vos pouvoirs, en supposant qu'au départ vous en aviez bien…

- Oui Amélia, intervint le Président. Aucun de nous n'est certain que tu es vraiment une sorcière, donc il est possible que cette potion annule simplement ta résistance à la magie, mais ne fasse pas de toi une sorcière… Cela dépendra de ce qu'il y a dans ton sang…

Amélia réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'après tout, elle n'était pas certaine d'être une sorcière, bien qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle même une attirance pour ce monde. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, la volonté ne faisait pas d'elle une sorcière. Cependant, sa mère était persuadée qu'elle en serait une, et comme l'avait dit la vieille femme, sa mère était une des plus intelligentes sorcières de son temps, alors elle ne pouvait qu'avoir raison… Oui, elle avait raison…

- Es-tu prête à prendre le risque ? interrogea Rabier. Une fois la potion prise, tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière !

Elle regarda alors Daniel pour lire dans ses yeux une réponse. Mais il ne lui dit rien, essayant seulement de rester distant face à la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Elle pensa alors à Thomas, à ses parents, et réalisa qu'ils auraient tous voulu qu'elle la prenne, tout simplement parce qu'ils souhaitaient tous son bonheur. Et son bonheur, c'est dans la peau d'une sorcière qu'elle le trouverait, pas dans celle d'une moldue qui résiste à la magie.

- Je prends le risque ! affirma-t-elle, décidée.

Elle prit alors la fiole que la vieille femme lui tendit, et sans réfléchir, la but d'un coup sec. Elle attendit un moment, pendant lequel rien ne se produisit.

- Ca ne marche pas ? demanda Daniel, perplexe.

- Pourtant ça devrait, s'interrogea la vieille femme, regardant attentivement le visage d'Amélia pour voir si un effet quelconque s'y dessinait.

Mais Amélia ne sentait rien, pas de différence, comme si elle venait d'avaler de l'eau.

- Est-il possible, intervint le Président, que la contre-potion agisse seulement quelques heures plus tard ?

- A vrai dire, expliqua la vieille femme, elle devrait agir immédiatement, mais il est vrai qu'on est en terrain inconnu, donc tout est possible…

Amélia décida alors de rentrer chez elle. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre pendant des heures au ministère, et puis elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire au restaurant. Elle laissa donc le Président, l'auror et la vieille femme tout seuls, méditant sur l'efficacité de la contre-potion, tandis qu'elle prit le chemin du retour avec Daniel.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. La contre-potion n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fonctionner correctement, alors risquait-elle quelque chose ? On ne pouvait pas savoir si elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, et Daniel devint soudain très prévenant avec elle, lui demandant toutes les cinq minutes si ça allait. Mais elle avait beau lui répéter qu'elle se sentait bien, qu'il ne se passait rien, il n'arrêtait pas de s'occuper d'elle. Elle trouva cela adorable pendant le premier quart d'heure, mais au bout de la journée, elle commença sérieusement à s'énerver.

Tout les deux dans le restaurant après la fermeture, Daniel ne cessait de la fixer comme un phénomène de foire, alors qu'elle montait les chaises sur les tables.

- Tu as bientôt fini ? s'exclama-t-elle enfin au bout d'un long moment.

- Je trouve que tu as changé, tu es certaine de ne rien sentir ?

- Je t'ai dit que non ! Et au lieu de m'embêter, va plutôt jeter les poubelles !

Daniel s'exécuta donc, sortant par l'arrière du restaurant. Amélia put enfin souffler un peu. Elle prit alors une chaise, et s'assit, à moitié allongée. Visiblement, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la contre-potion ne fonctionnait pas. Ou alors, c'était l'autre solution : elle n'était pas une sorcière. Elle resterait toute sa vie une moldue, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Soudain elle eut une idée quand Daniel revint, l'air tourmenté.

- Dan, lance moi un sort ! affirma-t-elle en se levant, les bras écarté, prête à le recevoir.

- Tu peux répéter ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Il n'y a peut être pas de réaction parce que je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Dans ce cas là, il faut qu'on voit si je résiste encore à la magie.

- Mais je ne…

- Pas de discussion ! Exécution ! ordonna-t-elle.

Daniel, inquiet face à ce qu'elle lui demandait, sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière, et en visant, il prononça :

- Locomotor Mortis !

Le sort atteint Amélia qui s'effondra sur le sol. Daniel accourut au près d'elle, et la vit sourire.

- J'ai les jambes bloquées ! Ca marche !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'il lança le contre-sort. Une fois débloquée, elle sauta en l'air, heureuse que la contre-potion ait fonctionné. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta, regardant Daniel qui paraissait triste. La contre-potion fonctionnait, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Elle était moldue, à jamais…

- C'est fini n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à quelques mètres de Daniel.

Daniel se contenta d'acquiescer. Le Président lui même l'avait prévenue que cela pouvait arriver, et maintenant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas sorcière…

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Amélia trouvant un peu de réconfort. Son rêve venait de s'envoler, et quelques larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Daniel, ce n'est pas si important… Que tu sois moldue ou sorcière, je t'aime de la même façon !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Amélia. Il avait raison. Elle possédait tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse : un super restaurant, une seconde famille, et surtout un petit ami formidable. Que demander de plus ? Etre une sorcière ne lui aurait peut être apporter que des soucis… Sa vie était formidable, elle ne devait pas se lamenter.

Elle se reprit en main, effaça de son visage les traces des larmes, puis avoua :

- Tout ça n'a pas d'importance, tu as raison ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, un baiser passionné qui donna à Amélia l'envie de monter avec lui dans sa chambre. Elle voulut en parler à Daniel, et le relâcha, quand ils aperçurent tout deux qu'ils se trouvaient déjà dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Très drôle ! rit Amélia. Tu as transplané pour aller plus vite !

Elle se rapprocha de lui en s'amusant, et continua à l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa.

- Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait !

Amélia put lire immédiatement dans son regard qu'il disait vrai. Mais alors, que venait-il de se passer ? Ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre dans la chambre sans s'en rendre compte ! Elle eut un drôle de sentiment, et en voyant Daniel, elle s'aperçut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

- Attend ! s'exclama-t-il avant de transplaner.

Il revint, un bol dans les mains.

- La première chose que j'ai faite lorsque j'avais mes pouvoirs, c'est de faire voler les objets. Je lance le bol, concentre toi, pense à le faire voler…

Elle ferma alors les yeux, espérant que cela fonctionne. Comme prévu, il lança le bol, mais il se fracassa directement sur le sol.

- Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière, en déduit Amélia.

- Ne dis pas cela !

Daniel retransplana, et revint avec une douzaine de bol, prêt à essayer autant qu'il le faudrait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils cassèrent de nombreux bols. Après avoir épuisé leur réserve, il s'attaqua à d'autres objets, mais rien n'y faisait, pas une seule réaction, Amélia ne réussissait pas à faire voler quoi que ce soit.

- Laisse tomber ! cria-t-elle finalement après que Daniel ait continué d'insister.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fatiguée, tandis que Daniel sortit de la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux, se détendant petit à petit, essayant de ne penser à rien.

- Amélia ! s'écria soudain Daniel qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir ce qu'il voulait encore. C'est alors qu'elle le vit jeter en l'air un cadre photo. Elle y tenait particulièrement, vu que c'est sa mère qui lui avait offert peu de temps avant son accident.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle tandis que l'objet se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, prêt à se fracasser en un millier de morceaux.

Soudain le cadre s'arrêta dans sa chute spectaculaire, se tenant à quelques centimètres du sol. Surprise, elle regarda Daniel.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! sourit-il.

Elle pensa très fort à ce que l'objet arrive dans ses mains, et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est ce qu'il fit. Bouche bée, elle fixa Daniel qui réalisait mieux qu'elle ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu vois ! Tu es une sorcière ! lança-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle posa alors le cadre sur le rebord de son bureau, et sauta dans les bras de Daniel, riant. Tout deux laissèrent éclater leur joie, et Daniel la renversa sur le lit. Visiblement, c'est d'une autre façon qu'il voulait laisser déborder son bonheur…

Le jour suivant, ils se rendirent à nouveau au ministère, et informèrent le Président de l'état des événements. Ils firent quelques tests, et effectivement, elle possédait des pouvoirs. Elle était une sorcière, une véritable sorcière… Comme promis, Rabier lui proposa d'étudier la magie dans une école. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, elle devait apprendre à les utiliser. Il décida donc de l'envoyer à Fauxfeu à la rentrée, c'est-à-dire en septembre, et des cours seraient spécialement aménagée pour elle.

Heureuse, elle accepta. Non seulement elle étudierait la magie, mais en plus, elle serait au près de Daniel, et celui-ci s'en réjouit autant qu'elle.

L'été passa bien vite, Amélia de plus en plus excitée à l'idée d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Finalement le 1er septembre arriva. Elle décida pendant son absence de confier le restaurant à Christine et Jean-Paul, qui s'en firent une véritable joie.

- Tu es prêtes ? demanda Daniel qui la tenait, sur le point de transplaner.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils transplanèrent donc, et lorsqu'Amélia rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda l'immense bâtisse face à elle. D'une couleur orangée, de nombreuses ombres se dessinaient dessus, et bougeait dans tout les sens. L'entrée, une imposante porte en bois, rappelait vaguement celles de Beauxbâtons. Le tout ressemblait à un de ces anciens châteaux de la renaissance, qu'Amélia avait déjà put visiter. Autour de l'école, elle constata l'existence d'un immense parc, bordé de tout les côtés par une forêt, sûrement pour empêcher les moldus de trouver l'endroit. De nombreuses personnes transplanaient, puis entraient par la porte, certaines plus confiantes que d'autres.

Amélia regarda Daniel qui lui sourit, et en lui tenant la main, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

A partir de maintenant, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. En l'espace d'une année, sa vie avait totalement basculé passant par des moments joyeux, et surtout beaucoup de tristesse. Dès lors, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle, mais bien plus passionnante que la précédente, et cette perspective la rendait la plus heureuse au monde. Son seul regret était que ni Thomas ni ses parents ne puissent être avec elle en ce jour si particulier. Mais en s'avançant doucement vers Fauxfeu, elle sentit une force s'emparer d'elle. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils seraient toute sa vie avec elle, au plus profond de son cœur…


	52. Note de fin

Oyé ! Oyé ! Avis à la population… (non ça fait exagéré ça quand même ! lol)

Avis à mes lecteurs ! (oui c'est bien mieux ! mdr)

Voilà, ma fic est terminée… Je sais, c'est triste… sniff…

Je tenais à remercier grand-mère Paulette pour son soutien, tonton George pour m'avoir appris à écrire et au site pour bien avoir voulu me publier… mdr Bon d'accord, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Sincèrement, je voudrais vous remercier tous, tout mes lecteurs, et surtout ceux qui lisent cette note, ça prouve normalement que vous avez lu toute la fic ! Donc merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, ou tout simplement de m'avoir lu. Si j'ai réussi à vous faire passer un bon moment, alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, et que vous garderez en mémoire ma fic (un petit peu quand même… lol), alors je serais comblée, toutes mes heures passées dessus n'auront pas été vaines…

Maintenant, pour ce qui est d'une suite éventuelle, j'ai exprès laissé une certaine « ouverture » à la fin, pour une possible suite. Cependant, je ne vous promets rien, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée en tête sur comment faire évoluer les personnages, ni même un plan d'une histoire passionnante. Mais cela peut arriver ! Si c'est la cas, je m'arrangerais pour vous prévenir en modifiant cette note…

Une dernière chose avant de se quitter : pourriez-vous me mettre une dernière review, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'ensemble de la fic, et surtout quels sont les défauts, une sorte de review-bilan en fait. Cela ne vous prendra que quelques minutes, et ça me permettra de voir mes points faibles, pour que ma prochaine fic soit encore plus réussi ! Merci beaucoup !

Sur ces sages paroles, je vous souhaite une excellente continuation, et si jamais vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, vous pouvez toujours vous consoler avec mes autres fics…

Bisous à tous !

Votre auteur, Hermy67


End file.
